And one hundred! Ready or not here I come!
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Un especial de Halloween súper atrasado o súper adelantado.
1. Capítulo Único

Esta historia es un especial de Halloween super atrapasado o super adelantando dependiendo del punto de vista.

 **Solicitado por y dedicado a: evlR**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Sen-Taolli en Wattpad.**

 **Post Data: Feliz Navidad para todos :)**

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **And one hundred! Ready or not here I come!**

\- Ma Ma, hay más que suficiente para todos chicos. – Yamamoto trato de relajar la tensión mientras Tsuna no estaba, pero estaba fallado épicamente.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – Yamamoto tenía que agradecer que al menos aun no habían comenzado las explosiones. - ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

\- ¡EXTREMO!

\- Hmp, por alterar la paz, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Y así fue como comenzó oficialmente la destrucción de la casa de Tsuna por segunda vez ese día.

\- Kufufufu… - El ilusionista tomo un bocado de la torta que nadie debería de tocar hasta que todos estuvieran presentes. – Delicioso~

-… Tu… - Una vena… - ¡Como te atreves a comenzar sin Juudaime!, desgraciado-

Esto solo empeoro las cosas. Honestamente, Yamamoto no sabía cómo Tsuna podía arreglárselas con todos ellos la mitad del tiempo, él no había hecho la gran cosa y ya Gokudera estaba molesto, y junto con Lambo, quien estaba felizmente lanzando granadas y seguramente creyendo que todo estaba de lo mejor, solo empeoro las cosas, y luego el boxeador se unió a la fiesta y finalmente Hibari perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y comenzó a morder a la gente hasta la muerte… y ahora el ilusionista solo acababa de echar más gasolina al incendio.

\- ¿Dónde está el boss? – Pregunto una chica suavemente, como si nada malo estuviera pasado y no hubiera salido un sofá por la ventana en ese momento.

\- Había ido al baño… - El pobre había tenido la mala suerte de que una de las travesuras de Lambo terminara con el lleno de pintura… rosa, plumas, y extrañamente un bigote en su cadera. - No debe de tardar…

O eso quería esperar, pues a este ritmo ya no habría casa… Extrañamente nada le paso a la torta, aparte de la trampa de Mukuro por no querer esperar.

-… ¡¿Saben cuánto me tarde en arreglar este lugar?!, ¡¿Y con Reborn disparándome cada vez que se aburra?! – Se oyeron los lamentos de un Tsuna recién llegado y algo molesto. - ¿Y a donde termino el sofá?, ¿y la mesa?

Tsuna no pregunto qué le había pasado a la pared, no quería saber y tenía una impresión muy buena de que había sido volada con dinamita… Ahora tenía que hablar con Reborn para comprar un nuevo televisor, un nuevo sofá, reparar el otro, reparar la mesa-hasta el piso había que repararlo… ¿Debía de estar feliz porque al menos unos globos sobrevivieron?, hasta las serpentinas y la mayoría de las decoraciones habían pasado a mejor vida… incluso media cena…

\- Tsk, herbívoros… - Aparentemente, esa era la explicación a todo.

-… El próximo año no hare ninguna fiesta de Hallowen, - Y tanto trabajo que le había costado hacer todo esto… - Pasaran de puerta en puerta o algo… - Ya hasta le dolía la cabeza. ¡Solo se fue por 5 minutos!, ¡5!

\- Ma Ma, no te pongas así Tsuna. – Yamamoto sonrió y paso un brazo por sus hombros, ignorando la piel húmeda y el pelo aplastado (por los momentos gracias al agua). – La torta sobrevi-¡Splash!

-… - Tsuna solo miro la torta ahora en suelo, o los restos de ella, ya que la mesa había cedido. -… Las chicas están en la cocina, no voy a ir a darles la noticia. – Tampoco iba a decirles que casi todas las galletas y dulces habían sido o comidas por Lambo o molidas a golpes.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime! – Como era de esperarse, Gokudera se arrodillo delante de Tsuna. – Yo no-

\- Kufufufu, calladito te ves más bonito cachorrito, aunque no negare que así estas mejor que antes.

\- ¡TU DES-

\- Me rindo. - Esto corto a la mayoría, y la segunda ronda de la noche. – Hagan lo que quieran, pero más les vale decirles a las chicas que demonios le paso a su comida y a la torta…

Tan bella torta que era, de tres pisos, de chocolate con fresas… decorado con muchas galletas de chocolate en forma de calabazas. Lo que más le dolía a Tsuna era que ni siquiera había podido probar nada hasta ahora y le había tenido ganas a esa torta, debió de haberse esperado que no tendría esa suerte, ni siquiera si Reborn estaba afuera en otra fiesta con los otros Arcobalenos… Tsuna no sabía en qué momento había terminado en una de las pocas sillas ilesas, y con las manos en la cara y casi queriendo ponerse en posición fetal, solo sabía que estaba así porque los chicos (mayormente Gokudera) estaban sacudiéndolo y preguntándole si estaba bien y si necesita agua o algo…

Le había costado mucho organizar todo esto, en obtener las decoraciones y decorar, mayormente por culpa de cierto asesino a sueldo que estaba aburrido y debido a lo que quería hacer Tsuna no podía entrenarlo por unos pocos días. Hablar con las chicas no fue difícil, ya ellas habían estado preparando lo que iban a hacer, solo lo combinaron. Invitar a los chicos fue una pesadilla, por un lado, a las chicas no, ni siquiera tuvo que decirles, ellas ya sabían que estaban más que invitadas. ¿Por qué fue una pesadilla?, por ciertos guardianes. Gokudera y Yamamoto fue muy fácil, solo tenía que decirles. Con el boxeador… eso se lo dejo a su hermana. Encontrar un momento en que Mukuro quisiera hablar con él y no jugar con el (a espantarlo mayormente) no había sido fácil, pero una vez que lo consiguió había invitado a ambos guardianes. Había intentado invitar a los otros dos chicos, pero ellos no quisieron ir, preferían ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces, aunque dijeron que luego se unirían a la fiesta para acompañar a Chrome y a Mukuro. Lambo y los niños… ellos vivían con él, así que no había ningún problema con eso.

Invitar a Hibari, porque francamente era el único que faltaba y así dijera que no era un amigo ni nada, Tsuna lo consideraba familia y no iba a dejarlo por fuera, termino con una pelea de larga duración que lo dejo cojeando por unas cuantas horas… De hecho, aun le dolía el brazo izquierdo y el torso, esas tonfas daban muy duro… Y aún tenía que pelear con él por todo lo que quedaba de la semana, como si lo anterior no hubiese sido suficiente. Cuando Reborn regresara lo terminaría matando junto con Hibari, estaba casi seguro. Bueno, al menos no tenía por qué preocuparse por los niños, o por las chicas, o por su madre, ellos andaban felices aun cocinando a pesar de que les había dicho varias veces que dejaran eso así y vinieran a celebrar y a disfrutar de la fiesta…

-… ¿Tsuna-nii? – Oyó decir, junto con algo cayendo sobre su cabeza… algo que se sentía sospechosamente como más pintura.

-… - Por el repentino silencio, Tsuna estaba casi seguro de que era más pintura.

Casi de forma mecánica, porque estaba que quería gritar y arrancarse los pelos al mismo tiempo, se levantó para ir al baño a darse un sexto baño en lo que iba del día. No le importaba si su madre tenía razón sobre que Lambo tenia talentos artísticos, iba a prohibirle colocar frascos de pintura en su cabello, y usar pintura como broma o lo que sea. Con una sola vez estaba bien, ¿pero dos veces seguidas?

-… Niño, creo que no debiste de haberle tirado un globo de pintura otra vez. – Dijo Gokudera algo tenso. – Ya le hiciste una broma con eso, no lo tomo bien esta vez. – De hecho, no tenían idea de cómo lo tomo, porque simplemente se levantó y se fue, sin decir nada de nada y como si no estuvieran allí.

Los otros guardianes solo pudieron mirarse, sabían que el chico solo lo había hecho para que Tsuna le diera atención, y no lo vieron venir para poder detenerlo, pero… tal vez se habían pasado, Tsuna rara vez se estresaba tanto como para ignorarlos. No habían hecho tanto desastre como lo era usual, así que la verdad no entendían que había pasado aquí.

Tsuna tardo al menos 10 minutos en volver, unos cuantos de esos minutos fueron mirando al techo, en cierto modo pidiendo paciencia a un ente superior, por un lado, lamentándose de su suerte, y por otro lado echando de menos a Reborn… por lo menos él lo tranquilizaría, junto con asustarlo o divertirse a costilla de él…

\- Ya volví… - Por más que quisiera ponerse en posición fetal en una esquina, no lo haría… al menos no con ellos aquí.

\- ¡Juudaime! – En ese momento fue que Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Gokudera se había disfrazado de hombre lobo, y era como ver en vida real al Gokudera de su imaginación: con las orejitas y colita de perro, solo que la cola no se movía.

\- Yo Tsuna. – Saludo perezosamente el espadachín, por dentro temiendo que Tsuna fuera a ponerse igual que antes, tomando en cuenta que se estaban peleando… Gokudera solo había salido porque Tsuna había llegado… Al menos nadie estaba usando armas ni destrozando nada por una vez.

A estas alturas, el único que no estaba disfrazado era Tsuna, cuyo disfraz solo habrá durado unos 15 minutos antes de que Lambo se lo arruinará con la pintura. Yamamoto estaba disfrazado de papel sanitario, probablemente quiso ser una momia, pero con todo el ajetreo… Lambo era una calabaza andante. El boxeador y su hermana se habían disfrazado de piratas espaciales. Mukuro y Chrome se habían disfrazado de mayordomos por alguna extraña razón que Tsuna no quería saber, pero se habían esmerado en ello, a pesar de que muy seguramente era solo una ilusión. Y Hibari… no sabía que había provocado tal milagro, pero el gran Hibari se había disfrazado, aunque no había mucha diferencia con su atuendo usual; era un detective, el mayor cambio era un sombrero. Haru se había disfrazado de dinosaurio y francamente nadie sabía cómo estaba cocinando con eso puesto sin ningún accidente, I-pin se había disfrazado de fantasma, y Fuuta de adivino. Su madre se había disfrazado de zoombie y Tsuna no quería saber quién se lo sugirió.

-… ¿Qué le paso al florero? – Honestamente, Tsuna no sabía para que preguntaba. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque el florero le llamo la atención de todas las cosas que habían conocido un destino horrible hacia su prematura muerte.

\- Ma Ma, creo que fue Lambo… - Yamamoto intento distraer a Tsuna con otra cosa, pero…

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Juudaime!, ¡iré de inmediato a traerle un nuevo florero-

\- Kufufufu, no creo que sea una buena idea perrito faldero~

\- ¿Cómo demonios me llamaste infeliz de-

Y antes de verlo venir y sin realmente alguna explicación, muchos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, otros tuvieron suerte y cayeron sobre otros cuerpos o en algo relativamente suave comparado con el piso, inconscientes. Quizás era algo bueno, ya que si seguían con todo el desastre Tsuna hubiera terminado calvo o yendo a algún rincón imaginándose lo que Reborn iba a hacerle, pero igual rindiéndose ya que su familia no le hacía mucho caso cuando se ponía de esa forma…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Ugh, mi cabeza… - Se quejó Gokudera, moviendo una mano detrás de su cabeza para sentir un chichón allí. - ¡Juudaime!, ¡yo-… ¿Juudaime?

Toda la expresión de Gokudera cambió radicalmente al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la casa de Tsuna, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba…

\- Aouch. – El sonido interrumpió a Gokudera de alarmarse aún más. – Ma Ma, hola Gokudera. – Saludo el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada pasara.

\- Nada de hola idiota, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde estamos? – Le pregunto intentando no ceder ante la tentación de sacar una de sus dinamitas, encenderla, acercarla a la boca del contrario, hacerla tragar, y alejarse para verlo volar en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Ni idea al EXTREMOOOOO! – Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto saltaron del susto, y terminaron por golpearse entre ellos.

\- ¡Boxeador de-

\- Ma Ma, calma Gokudera, calma… - Sabía que estaba echando más leña al fuego, pero-

\- Herbívoros… - En cualquier otra situación, no le hubieran hecho mucho caso, pero esta vez había algo en el tono del prefecto que les impedía reclamarle o molestarse…

Al obtener la atención de los últimos herbívoros, pues Lambo había despertado mientras los otros tres estaban a punto de comenzar otra pelea, Hibari solo hizo una sola cosa: con un dedo señalo hacia su izquierda, bajando la cabeza levemente. Lo último era una muy mala señal, pero en ese momento no le dieron mucha importancia, solo siguieron la dirección a donde Hibari les estaba señalando. Si se hubieran detenido por unos momentos más, se hubieran dado cuenta que eran los últimos en despertar, y de que lo que sea que pasaba no era nada bueno si Hibari estaba con todos ellos allí sin quejas, reclamos o peleas… Lo que vieron no fue nada de lo que hubieran esperado, ni siquiera en los peores escenarios.

-… ¡JUUDAIME! – Se las arregló para gritar Gokudera, luego de un gran momento tratando de hacer funcionar su boca, las otras partes de su cuerpo aún estaban en lucha por el control.

En la pared de acero, colgaba el cuerpo desmembrado de Tsunayoshi Sawada gracias a varias barras de metal cilíndricas que lo atravesaban en distintos puntos. Las barras goteaban sangre, todas ellas, eran 5 si se lograba mirar con detenimiento sin distraerse por lo demás. Una estaba atravesándolo en el ante brazo, justo en donde los dos huesos se unían, eran claramente visibles, ya que parte del brazo había sido arrancado y arte de la carne guindaba como si solo fuera un trozo de tela desgarrado, de un color rojo oscuro, indicando que no hacía mucho que el daño había sido hecho, daño suficiente como para ver eso junto con el hueso, el cual tenía que estar roto en al menos dos sitios para dar ese ángulo torcido.

Como si fuera algún enfermo juego de disección, tres barras estaban ubicadas casi cuidadosamente en su torso abierto. Los intestinos resbalaban fuera del cuerpo y caían sobre algo más, algo que sospechosamente parecía carne, órganos, y quizás una mano, pues una de las manos de Tsuna había sido cortada de forma irregular (como si alguien hubiera usado una sierra), y podían verse lo que sospechosamente eran dedos entre todo lo rojo y toda la sangre y…

Del torso, ignorando las tripas y algunos trozos de órganos, piel, y tejido blando que colgaban a su alrededor, y entre sus costillas, las cuales extrañamente no había sido dañadas, solo quedaban propiamente hablando sus huesos intactos… Se podía ver perfectamente sus costillas, y si no fuera por la sangre y la carne desgarrada como si fuera carne molida, podrían ver incluso parte de su columna vertebral. Las tres barras que lo sostenían… dos estaban en una forma que simulaba casi de forma perfecta y enferma como ellos comían sushi, dando una mala impresión de que Tsuna era solo un pez al cual estaban abriendo en dos para meterle otra cosa y ponerlo a cocinar o sacar algo de el para comerlo. La otra estaba cerca de su cuello, en diagonal, y esta barra en específico estaba adornada con piel, como si fuera carne en pincho, solo que el pincho era la barra y la piel era la carne… carne que por alguna razón aun goteaba sangre…

La ultima barra estaba incrustada en su rodilla izquierda, del lado contrario a la barra en su ante brazo. El brazo que no tenía barras, le faltaba la mano, y estaba cortada en pedazos de tal forma que parecía que había pasado por un rallador de queso. Sus piernas… sus piernas tenían trozos de carne y piel faltante, otras zonas no habían sido tocadas, así que era como ver a un queso con muchos huecos. Los pies estaban dislocados por la forma en la cual colgaban. Por lo que podía deducirse, todas aquellas partes faltantes del cuerpo estaban justo debajo del mismo… la sangre se esparcía sobre el suelo, y también sobre la pared, pues el cuerpo aun sangraba, pero no tanto en comparación con los restos en el suelo.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que la cabeza estaba a un lado del montón antes mencionado, algo lejos del cuerpo, pero podían verlo perfectamente: cuencas sangrantes y negras, no tenía ojos, su boca estaba abierta, mostrando algunos dientes perdidos, otros rotos, y otros perfectamente dejados como estaban originalmente, un charco pequeño de sangre debajo de su boca, no tenía lengua. Tampoco tenía orejas, y su nariz también había sido cortada. La imagen por si sola daba miedo y ganas de vomitar, pero el olor solo lo hacía peor… Olía horrible, a descomposición, a muerte…

\- Cuando despertamos ya estaba así. – Ninguno de los tres podía reaccionar. Uno de ellos estaba vomitando sin poder contenerse, el otro estaba en shock, y el ultimo estaba en estado de negación absoluta y tratando por todos los medios de no vomitar y apartar la mirada. – Este es un lugar completamente desconocido, no hay mapas, no hay nada que nos ayude a ubicarnos… Hay algunas armas y cosas básicas que podrían ser útiles… - El ilusionista continuo seriamente, era el único que no había sufrido mucho choque al ver lo que tenía en frente. Le dolía, dolía y le horrorizaba, pero él era un ilusionista, y había visto muchísimas cosas… aunque no a este nivel de crueldad. – No podemos utilizar nuestras llamas por alguna razón, solo podemos valernos por nuestras habilidades físicas, nuestro intelecto y nuestras capacidades. – Mukuro cerró los ojos, sin querer continuar, pero debía de hacerlo. – Lambo está muerto, y Haru ha desaparecido junto con los niños… - Lo que el terror hace a la gente…

-… ¿Lambo? – Pregunto Yamamoto, sin sonreír, logrando apartar la mirada de Tsuna, solo para ver otra cosa terrible.

Mukuro solo negó con la cabeza suavemente, moviéndose para dejarle ver el cuerpo de un niño cuya piel estaba gris y no respiraba, estaba lleno de tierra y sangre.

\- No pudimos detenerlo. – Hibari le dio una mala cara al ilusionista, volviendo a tapar el cuerpo. – Vio a… Tsunayoshi, por accidente, se aterro y antes de saberlo había usado esa bazuca extraña… - Una pausa, buscado la mejor forma de decirlo. – Nadie salió una vez que se fue. Por los signos, murió enterrado bajo tierra por falta de aire, la sangre es debido a sus intentos de sobrevivir… - Pero fallo.

-… No entiendo, ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos mientras…? – El boxeador comenzó, recuperándose y tratando de no vomitar nuevamente.

-… Porque no todos podemos darnos el lujo de perder la compostura. – Mukuro señalo a Chrome, quien estaba en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, llorando. – Tu hermana aún no ha despertado…

Al ver a Nana, Yamamoto trato de acercarse y hacerla mirar a otro lado, pero Hibari lo detuvo, mirándolo y negando con la cabeza.

\- No se quiere mover, si tratas de convencerla, no funcionara. – Explico viendo la ira creciente del otro guardián. – Parece que aquel idiota está en el mismo estado… - Si, si lo estaba, Gokudera estaba en shock, sin poder, sin querer, creerse lo que estaba justo en frente de él.

\- No… ¡No podemos dejarlos así! – Así no iban a hacer nada más que grabarse esa horrible imagen… - Esto es una pesadilla… ¿verdad? – Solo estaba soñando, Tsuna no podía haber muerto sin que siquiera lo supieran, y el niño tampoco… ¿verdad? – Hibari-¡Crash!

Luego de aquel horrible sonido que hizo que a muchos se les pararan los pelos detrás de la nuca, se oyó el grito de una mujer, cosa que solo les helo más la sangre. El grito era alto, lleno de miedo, y era inconfundible:

\- ¡Haru!

No obstante, a pesar de que él y el prefecto fueron de inmediato a ver, dejando al resto del grupo quien sabe cómo, lo que se encontraron no fue bonito en ningún sentido. Lo que no tenía sentido era como, en tan poco tiempo, había pasado de un grito a esto que tenía en frente.

-… - No podía ni mover los labios, era demasiado.

La chica estaba sobre un escritorio, o al menos parte de ella lo estaba, muchos papeles y lápices y otras cosas de oficina se habían esparcido por el suelo, manchados en sangre, pero eso no era realmente importante. Había unas tres sillas rotas en dos, sus partes esparcidas por la oscura habitación, como si alguien se hubiera molestado y los hubiera lanzado por toda la habitación hasta que estas se rompieran…

De la boca de la chica, salía un hilo-no, un alambre, lleno de púas, tornillos, vidrios y objetos afilados y pequeños, lleno de sangre y trozos de carne desgarrada… como si alguien hubiera obligado a Haru a tragar una gran cantidad de este alambre, lo cual parecía ser lo cierto viendo la garganta desgarrada como carne en lugar de queso en un rallador de queso en donde podían verse parte de los clavos, vidrios… Y luego solo hubiera jalado hasta que finalmente Haru murió, y quizás incluso hasta que se cansó, ya que el alambre se perdía en la oscuridad, y con lo que veían era más que suficiente para que el interior de la chica se volviera trizas-

-… Esto es… - Yamamoto no pudo resistirlo más y vómito, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente y tratando de quitarse toda la sangre de encima.

Hibari, casi de forma frenética, busco uno de los paños de su bolsillo y tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo poco de sentido común que cargaba (estaba pendiendo de un hilo), trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, temiendo que la sangre que había caído sobre ellos no solo tuviera trozos de carne y órganos, sino parte de hueso y los elementos añadidos al alambre… Una vez que pudo ver, solo logro limpiarse la cara bien, la prueba de lo que acababa de suceder le saludo. En el torso descubierto, quemado, destrozado-no hacía falta detallarlo, quería vomitar de nuevo, había los restos de una pequeña bomba… Por lo visto, el objetivo era llenar todo de sangre…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Kufufufu… - No era una risa alegre y perturbadora como estaban acostumbrados. – Esperemos a que vuelvan… - Si vuelven, pensó preocupado el ilusionista. – Tu hermana está bien, ayúdame con este idiota y con… Nana-san… - Termino algo dudoso. – Hay que movernos. – En otras palabras: hay que buscar una salida. – Chrome…

Chrome no se movió, parecía no haberlo oído. Suspirando profundamente, Mukuro la tomo del brazo y comenzó a hablarle, tratando de hacerla volver con ellos al mundo real. Entre Chrome y Nana, Chrome al menos no estaba en total shock, ella estaba en negación… y francamente Mukuro no podía culparla por ello, esto no era bonito y a él también le encantaría negarlo y seguir viviendo como hace menos de un día. Aun así, no era momento para eso, tenían que moverse, tenían que salir de ese lugar, o podrían compartir un destino igual de horrible que Tsunayoshi…

-… Jejeje~

Ante la repentina risa, los ilusionistas y el boxeador reaccionaron, justo a tiempo para ver una sombra moverse por un pasillo que no habían visto antes. La sombra, como si la risa no hubiera dado miedo por sí sola, tenía la forma de lo que parecía ser un humano con cabeza de perro deforme. Quizás era producto de su imaginación y del miedo que tenían, pero podían jurar que esa sombra tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ver a un lobo con una sonrisa así ya daba miedo, y mezclado con una sonrisa perturbadora era peor… y solo era una sombra.

\- 3 menos~ - Se oyó cantar a la misma voz. Parecía la voz de un chico, una algo distorsionada. - ¿Quién será el próximo?, me aburro~

-… ¿Tú fuiste el infeliz…? – Esto fue dicho por el boxeador, quien no salía detrás de la figura por su hermana.

\- Fue delicioso oír sus gritos~ - Ante esto, los tres se sintieron muy asqueados y perturbados. – Fue aún más delicioso oír como pedía por su ayuda, a pesar de haberle asegurado que nadie vendría. – Otra risa, esta vez sonaba completamente desquiciada. – Tsunayoshi-chan es una obra de arte en su totalidad, uno de mis mejores trabajos debo decir…

-… Maldito… - Mukuro apretó los puños, y frunció el ceño. No fue el único.

\- Gracias~ - Canturreo la voz, alegre. – Muy pronto serán 4~ Jajaja~

Mukuro estaba a punto de decir algo muy poco amigable, pero Chrome lo interrumpió:

\- ¿4? – No fue tanto la pregunta, sino que había reaccionado finalmente. - El… el jefe… Lambo-san… - Los labios de la chica temblaron. - ¿Quién… quien es el tercero?

El boxeador y el ilusionista se miraron, sin saber que decir. No estaban seguros peros-

\- ¡No seas idiota Hibari! – Se oyó el grito del beisbolista, mortalmente asustado. - ¡Hibari!

Casi inmediatamente se oyó un golpe y algo muy pesado caer, seguido por los gritos del beisbolista.

-… Chrome, querida, ayúdame con Nana, vayamos a ver.

Era oficial para Mukuro, separarse no era una de las mejores ideas, pero si Hibari decido ir solo a Dios sabe dónde, entonces tenía que tener una muy buena razón como para arriesgarse de tal modo… y no era como si pudiera regresar, por cómo se oía la situación.

-… Nana-san, por favor… - No importa como lo intentaran, la pobre madre estaba completamente en shock, si es que se puede llamar así.

Tsunayoshi era todo para ella, perderlo debía ser un golpe muy fuerte por sí solo, pero ver esto… debía de romperle el alma a ella más que a ellos. Mukuro no sabía si agradecer o maldecir al boxeador por no decirle al menos a su hermana, por no dejarle saber que paso con Tsunayoshi o si quiera todo lo que ocurría…

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mukuro antes que cualquier otra persona, detenido al jugador de béisbol de gritarle a Hibari, quien probablemente ya no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oír los gritos del beisbolista.

No fueron realmente necesarias las palabras, con solo verlo así de asustado y desesperado, lleno de sangre y elementos cuestionables, así como verlo señalar temblorosamente hacia la izquierda, tratando de dejar de llorar, decía casi todo.

-… Kufufufu… - Solo se rio levemente para aparentar normalidad.

Haciendo una seña con la mano para que no entraran también la habitación, Mukuro continuo su camino, lentamente, hacia el escritorio en donde estaba la chica, o lo que quedaba de ella. Mukuro quisiera decir que estaba más que acostumbrado a la muerte y a perder seres queridos, pero incluso con todo lo que había visto en su vida, esto que estaba en frente de él no era una vista fácil de tomar.

\- ¿Qué…? – Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la grabadora empapada en sangre del suelo, cerca del escritorio.

Sin importarle llenarse las manos más de sangre, comenzó a limpiarlo un poco, buscando los botones. Cuando finalmente consiguió el botón de reproducir, lo activo, acercándolo a su oído, Al finalizar la cinta, lo que pareció ser una eternidad después, Mukuro entendía completamente porque Hibari se había precipitado de tal forma. La grabadora cayo con un sonido contundente combinado con un chapoteo.

Tragándose el mal sabor de su boca ante lo que había escuchado, el ilusionista continúo investigando el escritorio y el cuerpo de la chica, intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible, pero revisando todo minuciosamente en busca de pistas. Lo mismo hizo con la habitación, notando con temor que el respiradero, si bien era lo suficientemente grande como para entrar y recórrelo si quitaban la protección, tenía sangre y otra sustancia cuestionable de color verdusco escurriendo por las rejas…

Solo había encontrado algunos papeles viejos, una cámara rota, y un destornillador. A pesar de que el ilusionista sabía muy bien para que estaba el destornillador allí, Mukuro solo lo guardo, como posible arma. No iba a quitar la protección del respiradero, con solo ver la sangre y aquella sustancia verde escurrir de allí, sabía que no era una buena idea. Todo estaba calculado para que la quitara, y por tanto no lo haría, era una trampa, y si no lo era entonces parecía definitivamente un-¡Crash! ¡Kaboom! ¡Kaboom!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios-

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Gokudera jadeo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, había encendido las bombas de la puerta… No había podido quitarlas, ni desarmarlas, nada de nada, estaban perfectamente colocadas con la intención de que fueran utilizadas para hacer estallar la puerta que estaba más que herméticamente sellada. Gokudera maldijo una vez más la situación y al desgraciado que había asesinado de forma tan cruel a su jefe, tratando de no llorar nuevamente.

Si Gokudera hubiera estado más calmado, sabría que apartarse del grupo de esa forma era más que una mala idea, pero no podía estar con nadie en ese momento, se sentía desesperado, herido, de todo, a decir verdad. Había visto muerte, había incluso ocasionado algunas el mismo, pero al extremo de lo que había visto hace tan solo unos minutos…

\- Tsk, maldito… - Con cuidado, se acercó al hueco que había provocado al hacer estallar toda esa dinamita.

Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del bombardero al ver el cuerpo mutilado de Fuuta en la nueva habitación, pero eso no lo detuvo. Era como si alguien no solo hubiera desmembrado al chico cuando estaba vivo, si el rostro lleno de shock y dolor del chico decía algo, incluso si le faltaban los dientes y un ojo, y una vez que se quedó sin cosas que desmembrar, comenzó a sacar los huesos y los órganos de puro aburrimiento…

Cerrando los ojos con nada más que frustración, Gokudera aparto los huesos de una mano de la mesa, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar. Estaba en una cocina, y las partes de Fuuta habían sido regadas por toda la habitación, reemplazando cosas… Utensilios, se fijó con asco y tristeza, al ver husos en el lavaplatos y en la mesa, la cual estaba preparada como si solo se esperara servir la comida. Especias, se dio cuenta con horror al encontrar frascos llenos de diferentes líquidos, de los cuales uno estaba casi seguro de que era saliva porque había una lengua adentro del frasco y el líquido era espeso y transparente, al revisar las despensas. Comida, para su total asco, al abrir la nevera, aunque no negaría que ya se estaba temiendo algo así.

\- ¡Gokudera! – Oyó que lo llamaron, y se dirigió un momento afuera.

Solo fue por unos pocos segundos, para hacer que Yamamoto viera que estaba bien, así que cuando se giró para continuar revisando la habitación, palideció de sobre manera. Yamamoto solo se volvió verde al acercarse, pero de alguna manera logro no vomitar.

En la habitación, como si antes no hubiera sido lo suficientemente terrorífica con la cabeza de Fuuta en la mesa, sobre un plato, tal y como si fuera el plato principal, y las demás cosas que en un principio podían ser pasadas de largo, ahora habían marcas de manos y pies… marcas hechas con un líquido muy oscuro, podría ser sangre, podría ser otra cosa, pero no se iban a poner a asegurarse.

Las huellas recorrían parte de la habitación, como si alguien hubiera caminado calmadamente a la mesa, hubiera tomado algo de allí, lo que parecía ser sospechosamente un plato, y hubiera continuado su recorrido, tocando algunas cosas, hasta llegar a…

-… Maltita sea… - Gokudera palideció a un mas, y tuvo que apoyarse en Yamamoto, quien también palideció.

Si, había sido un plato, el cual estaba lleno de tres sustancias, roto en el suelo, uno parecía ser sangre, otro era de color verde amarillento, y el otro era de un color morado oscuro. Eso no era lo importante, para nada. En la pared, estaba escrito en letras grandes y con los tres colores antes mencionados: "4 han sido encontrados, ¿quién es el próximo?"

Y no fue la única pared, para su gran horror: "Son lentos, ¿acaso no saben jugar al escondite?, el primer jugador fue muchísimo mejor que todos ustedes…", "Si me entretienen el tiempo suficiente, podrán irse, sino… no hace falta decirlo, ¿verdad?"

-… ¿El escondite? – Dijo Yamamoto lentamente, perplejo. – Espera, el primer jugador… - Yamamoto trato de no llorar otra vez, pero fallo. – Tsuna… - Tsuna era el primero en morir, por lo que sabían.

-… Tiempo suficiente, ¿uh? – Murmuro Gokudera sin humor, asustado, molesto, pero mayormente destruido. Este lugar le había quitado a la única persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era, de una manera sumamente horrorosa y… y no pudo hacer nada… y ahora le estaba quitando al resto de su familia…

-… Espera Gokudera… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca. - ¿Acaso esa… esa cosa esta jugando con nosotros al escondite?

\- No seas imbécil-… oh… - ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? – Pero entonces eso…

\- Esa cosa esta escondiéndose de nosotros, y tenemos que hallarlo, ¿no?

\- Idiota, no sé si se está escondiendo o busca-No, si se está escondiendo… - Porque era más que obvio que sabía en donde estaban ellos, demasiado obvio.

Con un estremecimiento, Gokudera se dio cuenta con mucha inquietud que el ser los estaba matando… en el momento en que aquel que está escondido atrapa al que lo busca, para ganar el juego. Si en verdad esa cosa estaba jugando de esa manera, entonces significaba que cuando lo hallaran, si lo hallaban, tendrían que matarlo para poder ganar… La pregunta del millón era quien o que era esa cosa, y si acaso podía morir, por no hablar de porque demonios estaban-

\- Shishishi~, me aburren~ - Se oyó decir desde afuera de la habitación, detrás de una de las dos puertas que no habían abierto. – Nos vemos caracoles~

Ambos chicos saltaron al oír algo pesado y húmedo caer, para después ver la puerta caer, seguido del cesto de la ropa sucia, la cual comenzó a chorrear sangre… Ambos solo pudieron ver, con dolor en sus corazones, una pequeña mano asomarse entre la ropa y la sangre… No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era, pues solo había dos niños de ese tamaño, y uno de ellos ya estaba muerto con anterioridad. Ninguno se acercó a revisar, ni el cesto ni la nueva habitación, la cual parecía ser una lavandería.

-… Vamos, idiota. – No había tiempo que perder, y francamente ya no quería estar en ese lugar.

Yamamoto no hizo más que asentir y seguir al otro hacia la puerta que aun permanecía cerrada, rezando porque no hubiera más sorpresas como… como estas que acababan de ver.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Jejeje~ - Se rio la figura sentada sobre el candelabro. – Realmente eres alguien interesante, atrevido, eso me encanta~

Hibari solo frunció el ceño. No había forma de llegar allá arriba, de hecho, por las leyes físicas ni siquiera debería ser posible que alguien pudiera estar sentado allá arriba sin hacer que se rompiera o cedieran las protecciones. Era un chico, obviamente, por la voz al menos, y porque no tenía senos. A pesar de que estaba lleno de sangre en muchas partes de su cuerpo, Hibari podía decir que el chico vestía con solo una camisa blanca, simple y manga larga, y usaba unos pantalones del mismo color. No tenía zapatos, ni guantes, aunque quizás no hacía falta porque estaban completamente rojos, un rojo muy oscuro, de la sangre que traía encima. Las gotas caían lentamente, formando un charco cerca de donde Hibari estaba parado.

\- Me has encontrado, pero no puedes alcanzarme, es una lástima, ¿no crees? – La figura giro la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una media cerca de su cabeza.

Hibari no contesto, pero no hacía falta.

\- Por haber llegado tan lejos, te mereces un premio… - Volvió a girar la cabeza, haciendo que Hibari pudiera ver que lo que creía que era una media, no lo era. – Pregunta algo, lo que quieras, considéralo tu premio~ - La figura bajo más la cabeza…

Con razón no podía verle el rostro, pensó con algo de ira el prefecto. Una máscara, una máscara de cabeza completa, en forma de conejo. Vestido de blanco, la máscara blanca… pequeño, delgado, joven… ¿Qué clase de psicópata era este tipo?

-… - ¿Qué podía preguntarle?, sus intenciones eran matarlos a todos, por-

\- No puedo darte nombres, pero puedes llamarme Usagi, significa Conejo. En realidad, no puedo decirte casi nada personal… - Un suave bostezo. – Tic Toc, el tiempo corre, me aburro, y el juego continua, así que, elige tu pregunta antes de que siga mi camino, amigo~

\- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo con todo esto?, ¿por qué no nosotros?, ¿qué te hicimos? – Eso era más de una pregunta, pero-

\- Eso es más de una pregunta, pero está bien~ - Una risa, seguía siendo perturbadora a su manera. – Pensé que el objetivo era bastante simple, solo tienen que ganar el juego, ¿y cómo se gana el escondite?, pues encontrando a los que se esconden y corriendo a la meta sin que te alcancen. La meta, por cierto, es justo donde comenzaste. – Ante lo último, para gran horror de Hibari, la máscara cambio ante sus propios ojos.

Las orejas de conejo se acortaron un poco, volviéndose muy parecidas a un cruce entre conejo y zorro. Los ojos, que antes eran simples puntos negros, se agrandaron y se convirtieron en unos ojos grandes y alargados, cuyas pupilas eran grandes y angostas, tal y como las de un gato, o como las de un animal malicioso en las caricaturas. La boca, que antes era como las de un peluche de un gato o un conejo, con la forma de un 3, cambio totalmente: se alargó, y se abrió, mostrando dientes en forma de triángulo. Con todo, le recordaba a un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, le recordaba a un lobo…

\- Veras, ahora que sabes eso, lo cual debería ser muy obvio, ahora no puedo dejarte ir… - La sonrisa se agrando, y para más horror de Hibari, la boca comenzó abrirse, y sangre comenzó a escurrir de entre las comisuras… - Sin embargo, ya que eres tan buen jugador, te daré algo de ventaja. Es una verdadera lástima, pero que se le va a hacer… - Una risa muy oscura, una que hizo estremecer a Hibari. – Con tus otras dos preguntas… pues, no me han hecho nada, solo quiero jugar y ustedes me parecieron muy entretenidos, son gente muy divertida y desastrosa, y a diferencia de otros, podrían entretenerme aún más… ¿Sabes lo aburrido que me la paso?, no hay nadie quien pueda llevarme el ritmo~ - Se quejó, muy parecido a un niño haciendo pucheros. – Bueno, tienes unos… 5 minutos de ventaja, después de allí, me temo que te devorare. – La sonrisa se abrió aún más, mostrando muchos colmillos puntiagudos y llenos de sangre detrás de los colmillos de la máscara. – Buena suerte, amigo~

Y como si nada de lo anterior fuera lo suficientemente horrífico, la criatura desapareció tal y como una sombra, dejando solo la sangre como-

\- No hay ninguna clase de salida, amigo. – Dijo la misma voz de antes justo en su oído, petrificándolo en el acto ya que una mano húmeda, llena de sangre, se posó en su hombro. – Se me había olvidado decirlo, aunque tampoco es nada que no pudieras darte cuenta por ti mismo, ¿no es así querido amigo?, jejeje~

Incluso cuando ya no era capaz de sentir a la criatura, Hibari sentía el corazón en la garganta. De alguna manera, se las arregló para arrancar, pues no podía volver por donde llego… a menos que pudiera volar, lo cual no podía.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Realmente no vas a moverte? – Dijo alguien muy cerca de su oído, en un susurro. - ¿No vas a jugar conmigo? – Sintió una mano tomarla de la mejilla y bajar a su mentón…

En un suave movimiento, Nana estaba cara a cara con una máscara de conejo. La figura en frente de ella estaba en cuclillas, y Nana se dio cuenta algo tarde del líquido carmesí esparcido y goteando por su cuerpo, así como la sangre que ahora estaba en su piel gracias al tacto de la criatura…

-… Eres aburrida… - Murmuro la criatura luego de un momento de silencio, girando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. - ¿Realmente no vas a jugar?

-… - ¿Qué se supone que dijera?, estaba asustada, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, y Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun, su precioso Tsu-kun…

\- ¿Oh? – La criatura cabeceo en comprensión, al ver que la mujer miraba de nuevo hacia el cadáver de su hijo, ignorando completamente el peligro en frente de ella, y comenzando a llorar otra vez. - ¿Jugarías conmigo si te digo que soy el culpable de la muerte de ese chico?

-… ¿Qué? – Fue dicho en un hilo de voz, la mujer regresando a mirar a la criatura en frente de ella, quien solo parecía estar tomando lo que decía como algo sin importancia.

\- Sabes, él ha sido el mejor jugador hasta ahora… - Otro cabeceo. – Rápido, fuerte, valiente… - La máscara comenzó a cambiar, mostrando los indicios de una sonrisa con muchos colmillos involucrados. – Casi gana, lástima que se distrajo pensando en su oh tan preciada familia~ - Canturreo, mirándola con dos grandes ojos sin fondo, y una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja, la cual comenzaba a escurrir sangre desde sus comisuras. – Para haber sido considerado un completo inútil-¡Smash!

Nana temblaba, asustada, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber golpeado al monstruo en frente de ella. Esa cosa solo podía ser un monstruo…

-… Sus gritos, sus lágrimas… sus ruegos, sus suplicas… - La criatura siguió hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado, la máscara de lado. – Fue una obra de arte, quizás incluso la mejor~ - Medio ronroneo esto, moviendo sus manos a la máscara, y comenzó a removerla. – Deberías estar feliz, el sufrió mucho, pero a la final ha sido el mejor y el más valiente de todos los jugadores… - Nana perdió todo color al verle la cara al monstruo. – Me entretuvo bastante, me divertí como no tienes idea… - Sonrió de una forma muy espeluznante, sacando varios cuchillos de algún lugar que Nana no logro ver. - En cambio, tu… tu eres muy aburrida, ni siquiera te moviste, y no tienes intenciones de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Un grito agudo hizo eco, pero Usagi solo sonrió aún más, lamiendo sus labios y movió más el cuchillo, disfrutando del coro de gritos mientras vaciaba el ojo de su víctima. Con su otra mano, tomo otro cuchillo, uno más pequeño, y soltó el ojo, o lo que quedaba de él, clavando el nuevo cuchillo en una de sus manos, luego la otra mano, asegurándose de que no pudiera moverse. Tomo otro cuchillo, y con suma lentitud comenzó a cortar sus brazos…

-… Es una lástima que la procreadora de tal obra maestra… - Señalo con un gesto el chico en la pared, sin dejar de sonreír. – sea un completo desperdicio de jugador. – Corto su mejilla lentamente, tan lento que parecía estar burlándose de ella. – Irónico, ¿no crees?, aquel a quien todos dieron por sentado que era un completo inútil y no llegaría a nada, aquel de quien siempre se burlaban, aquel que solo malas notas sacaba, aquel que no tenía amigos… - Se detuvo por un breve momento, sonriendo de una forma que a cualquiera le daría escalofríos. – Aquel a quien ni siquiera le importaba morir al jugar mi juego, aquel cuya única petición era que toda su familia saliera bien de aquí, como si nunca hubieran llegado en primer lugar… - Comenzó a hacer figuras con el cuchillo sobre su pecho ahora, dejando líneas de sangre sobre su piel. – Eso fue lo que lo volvió una obra de arte tan esplendida, pero fue también lo que lo condeno… - Susurro suavemente, como si dijera un secreto. – Te dijo esto porque será lo último que oirás, y para que sepas lo estúpida que has sido. Ese chico solo deseaba que todos ustedes, en especial tú, salieran con vida… - Se lamio los labios, acercándose hasta el punto de ver perfectamente su rostro. – pero eso, como ya sabemos, no pasara~

-… Tsu-kun… - Se lamentó la madre, antes de que otro grito hiciera eco, seguidos de otros… hasta que llego un punto en donde solo quedo silencio.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Ese idiota… - Mukuro suspiro profundamente, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo… lo cual fue imposible al darse cuenta de que faltaban más personas que solo Yamamoto. – Chrome, querida, ¿a dónde…?

\- Fue a buscar a su hermana… - Fue la respuesta tranquila, muy tranquila de la chica. – Kyoko-chan fue a ver a Nana-san… -Sin decir absolutamente nada.

-… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Aunque no era como si hubiera podido detenerlos… - Kyoko-chan me pidió que no lo hiciera…

-… Ya veo… - No había nada que se pudiera hacer entonces. – Vamos Chrome, no mires hasta que yo te diga, ¿está bien?

Era una buena cosa que le pidió eso a Chrome, ya que al abrir la otra puerta dentro de la habitación en donde estaba Haru, se encontraron con un pasillo lleno de manchas de sangre, el techo goteaba de esa sustancia… Frunciendo el ceño, y colocando su chaqueta sobre Chrome, continuaron caminando. Había muchas habitaciones, y también encontraron una escalera, la cual tenía dos direcciones: arriba y abajo, indicando que habían, al menos, tres pisos.

Tomando un momento para decidir qué hacer, e ignorando lo mejor que podía la sangre que caía sobre él, Mukuro finalmente decidió explorar las habitaciones de ese piso. De esa manera, aun estarían lo suficientemente cerca por si los demás volvían, que lo dudaba, y ellos podrían volver si hacía falta, lo cual esperaba que no fuera así, ya que significaría que no habrían hallado una salida.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Nana-san? – Llamo con cuidado, mirando para todos lados, muy nerviosa. - ¿Nana-san?

Su única respuesta fue silencio. Aún más nerviosa, miro a su alrededor una vez más, evitando mirar el cadáver de Tsuna-kun en la pared. No quería verlo, solo con pensar en que no volvería a ver a Tsuna-kun sonreír o hablar con nadie una vez más, de al menos saludarla, de al menos verlo divertirse entre todos los desastres y situaciones extrañas que siempre solían ocurrir a su alrededor… le dolía de sobre manera…

Limpiándose unas lágrimas traicioneras, se preparó para volver a llamar a Nana-san. Estaba segura que, incluso si Tsuna-kun ya no estaba con ellos, el no querría que nada malo le pasara a su madre… Tsuna-kun debía de amarla mucho, y quizás era lo único que en verdad podía hacer ahora por el: cuidar a su madre. Su hermano no permitiría que hiciera esto, y aunque le daba mucho miedo y quería estar cerca de él, no podría al menos asegurarse de que Nana-san estaba bien si-

-… ¿Nana-san? – Llamo cuidadosamente, sintiendo su boca seca. - ¿Es usted?

No quería voltear, había alguien detrás de ella, podía sentir su presencia, y podía sentir que la estaban mirando. Al no recibir respuesta, Kyoko comenzó a temblar y comenzó a caminar, a un ritmo algo intranquilo… Camino, camino, y camino, hasta que sus piernas ya no podían más. En algún punto casi comenzó a correr, y casi salto unas escaleras, pues no importa cuán rápido fuera, a donde fuera, sentía que alguien estaba detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Ni siquiera los esqueletos en el suelo, los libros quemados, las cosas que bien podrían haber sido alguna vez cuadros y solo parecían ser plástico derretido en las paredes que parecían a punto de ceder y caer… nada de lo que vio la hizo temer más por su vida que la presencia detrás de ella. Los repentinos movimientos de las cosas, que bien podría haber sido solo su imaginación y el miedo que la carcomía de adentro hacia fuera… En algún punto incluso piso algo resbaloso y húmedo, casi haciéndola caer, pero no miro. Nada de lo que veía le daba más miedo de lo que no veía, pero sentía justo detrás de ella.

En el suelo, tapándose la cara, llorando y temblando del miedo, aun podía sentir aquella presencia detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente… Kyoko podía jurar que cada vez estaba más cerca-

-… - Kyoko solo podía temblar, atemorizada, al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza y al ver gotas de sangre caer por su pelo justo en frente de sus ojos.

\- Jejeje~ - La risa sonó demasiado cerca, y al sentir una respiración caliente unos segundos más tarde cerca de su hombro, sabía que, si miraba de reojo, vería algo que-

Kyoko pestaño, su temor bajando un poco, solo por lo extraño de la situación… Era como ver a un chico disfrazado de conejo… chispeado en sangre, o tal vez casi bañado en ella.

\- No sé si aplaudir tu… - Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, una oreja cayendo sobre su… "rostro". - ¿Debería decir tu estupidez o tu optimismo?, quiero decir, solo tú puedes creer que alguien podría sobrevivir quedándose totalmente solo… - El corazón de Kyoko se hundió, viendo como la mascara comenzaba a sonreírle. – al igual que tú en este momento.

¡Splash!

\- Oh, vaya… - La criatura sonrió aún más, sangre comenzando a escurrir por sus dientes, los ojos mostrando nada más que vacío… - erre~

Dicho esto, levanto nuevamente el frasco con una sustancia verde amarillento y antes de verlo venir, estaba gritando a todo pulmón, tratando de quitarse el extraño liquido del brazo, solo para hacer las cosas mucho peor…

-… ¿P-Por…. q-q-q-ue…? – A penas logro decir, entre el dolor y el llanto.

\- Porque es divertido~ - Fue la respuesta simple del ser, como si solo hablara del clima.

¡Splash!

\- Que delicioso~ - Se rio un poco, sonriendo más si era posible, tomando otro frasco con la misma sustancia, oyendo los gritos, las suplicas, y el llanto... – Esto es muy divertido mi linda cajita musical~ - Se detuvo, por un breve momento solo para comentarle: - Ella también fue una linda cajita musical, lástima que se rompió~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- ¡Kyoko!, ¡Kyoko! – Maldición, ¿en dónde rayos se había metido su hermana?

Sin saberlo, una figura sonreía muy divertido, arrastrando algo y sosteniendo una barra de acero con su mano libre, observándolo correr de un lado a otro al boxeador, llamando a su hermana.

-… Otro optimista más. – Murmuro para si la figura, sonriendo aún más, para luego desaparecer del lugar, sin dejar nada que delatara que alguna vez estuvo allí.

\- ¡Kyoko! – Llamo una vez más, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

No quería pensar ni creer que algo malo le había pasado a su preciada hermana, quería pensar que solo se había perdido… Tratando de no llorar, y de seguir creyendo que ella solo estaba perdida, continúo buscando, tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible el lugar, la sangre, y la sensación de que no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Oya, oya-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Se quejó el ilusionista al casi ser atropellado. No obstante, no dijo nada más al ver que Hibari estaba tan blanco como una tiza y no venía solo.

\- Jejeje~ Eres muy divertido~ - Canturreo la figura, su sonrisa tan ancha que cualquiera podría ver la gran cantidad de colmillos ensangrentados detrás de los colmillos de la máscara. – Lastima, parece que vivirás más tiempo…

La figura desapareció en frente de ellos, tal y como un espejismo, riéndose. Hibari no tuvo tiempo de calmarse, porque casi de inmediato se oyó una puerta cerrarse de golpe, seguido de varias cosas caer, de forma contundente. Hibari solo cerro los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que el ser le había sellado otra ruta…

-… ¿Acaso eso es-

\- Si… - Hibari suspiro profundamente, apoyándose en la pared. – Se presentó como Usagi… - La mirada que le dio al ilusionista fue suficiente como para que Mukuro supiera que el prefecto estaba increíblemente asustado y no estaba de ánimo de juegos. – Piña, estamos jugando al escondite con el…

-… ¿Al escondite? – Pregunto algo perplejo.

\- Si lo encuentras, tienes que llegar a la meta para ganar… - Un suspiro tembloroso. – La meta es donde iniciamos… - Otro suspiro tembloroso. – No hace falta que diga que él no quiere perder, ¿verdad?, no hay salida…

-… Entonces, es ganar o morir. – Estaba vez hablo Chrome, temblando. – Quiere matarte… - No quería perder a nadie más…

\- Pudo haberme matado desde hace rato… - Era mucho más rápido que el, y fuerte, por no hablar de que parecía conocerse el lugar perfectamente bien, y de que sacaba armas de la nada, por no hablar de cómo aparecía y desaparecía… - Para el, esto es nada más que un juego, y nosotros somos su medio de entretención…

-… No me digas que mientras más diversión tenga-

\- Mas te deja vivir… - Confirmo el prefecto, recuperando su color.

\- Vamos a la-

\- No, ya sello esa ruta… - Hibari dejo de apoyarse en la pared, y coloco una mano en su hombro. En ese momento ambos ilusionistas se dieron cuenta de que Hibari estaba mal herido, y tenía una tonfa en mano. – Hay que buscar otro camino… - A nadie le gustaba perder, y por lo visto a ese ser menos.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- ¡Kyoko!, ¡Kyoko! - ¿A dónde demonios se había metido su hermana?, ¡y en un momento y lugar como este! -¡Kyoko! ¡Kyo-

\- Shishishi… - La risa detuvo al boxeador en seco. - ¿Realmente quieres encontrarla?, déjame darte una pista entonces…

Para horror del boxeador, una figura con cabeza de conejo, camino hacia un pasillo, dejando las huellas de sangre a su paso. Con el corazón encogido y con un nudo en la garganta, lo siguió. La figura camino (como si solo paseara) por el pasillo, para luego subir unas escaleras ensangrentadas, y seguir por otro pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación con dos puertas, colocar una mano sobre ella, dejando una gran mancha de sangre, y girar la cabeza hacia el…

\- Shishishi, no digas que no te lo advertí… - Con esto, la figura desapareció lentamente, como si solo fuera una ilusión.

Temiendo lo peor, el boxeador no hizo caso a la advertencia y abrió la puerta. No importa cuánto se hubiera preparado, nada hubiera aminorado o apaciguado el impacto de ver a su hermana desfigurada… La única razón por la cual sabía que era su hermana, era por los restos de su ropa. La chica estaba tan desfigurada que era casi imposible reconocerla. Estaba muerta, era un tanto obvio, en especial porque estaba empalada en el sitio, como si fuera un maniquí… no ayudaba que la habitación estaba llena de maniquís y closets, era un vestuario…

\- Hermosa hasta el final, ¿no crees? – Dijo la voz de antes justo detrás de él. Podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. – Sus gritos fueron hermosos, la forma en la que llamaba por ti era grandioso… - El boxeador se estremeció al sentir algo frio y húmedo recorrerle la piel de su cuello. – Lo que más hizo fue llorar, y preguntar porque…

\- Maldito… - A pesar de querer matar al otro, el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado.

\- Tranquilo amigo, muy pronto estarás con ella… - La figura se movió hasta estar delante de él.

La máscara había cambiado completamente, era siniestra, y los miles de colmillos ensangrentados detrás de los dientes de la máscara no daban más que pavor… La figura pareció reírse de él, y para su desconcierto, saco un paquete de alfileres. Tomando uno, movió su mano a su rostro, y acercándose tanto que podía detallar sus dientes, le dijo:

\- No te devorare, pero morirás como un alfiletero, por tonto. – Y como si estuviera decepcionado, continuo: - Esperaba más de ti, has sido el más aburrido, si te soy sincero. Has perdido a tu hermana, tu vida, y tu intento de venganza… - Un alfiler fue incrustado en su lengua. – Al verme, tú ya sabias que estaba muerta.

El ser se desvaneció antes de que el golpe impactara sobre él, y el boxeador no perdió el tiempo para quitarse el alfiler. Al menos-

\- ¿Piensas pelear en esas condiciones? – Oyó decir justo detrás de él. – Porque…

Al girar, el boxeador quedo de piedra al ver al conejo con dos guantes llenos de pinchos… De broma atajo un par de guantes que el extraño ser lanzo hacia él, de broma esquivando un golpe directo a su abdomen.

\- Te hare un alfiletero humano~ - Esto fue medio cantado. – Tus gritos deben de ser suficiente como para dejar sordo a media ciudad, y quiero comprobar eso~

\- Maldito-¡Smash!

\- Jejeje~ - El ser pareció sonreír aún más, sangre goteando entre los pinchos de los guantes. – Iluso~

-… Tsk, desgraciado infeliz…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

La única razón por la cual Yamamoto ni Gokudera vomitaban por la sangre y su nauseabundo olor era debido a que ya no tenían nada más que expulsar de sus cuerpos. Era casi ridículo cuanta sangre había, y era espeluznante ver y sentir como goteaba del techo…

-… Aquí tampoco hay nada… - Solo muebles, y ropa…

\- Conseguí un cuchillo… - Era pequeño, pero era algo. – Y aquí hay una pistola, pero…

\- ¿Pero…? – No le gustaba el, pero…

Lo único que hizo Yamamoto fue señalar a la figura sentada en el escritorio, quien parecía estarlos viendo, aburrido, con una mano debajo del mentón.

\- Shishishi, hola. – Saludo con su otra mano, sus orejas de conejo moviéndose de lado a lado ante sus movimientos. – Pueden llamarme Usagi, y he venido a saludar. – Se encogió de hombros, y se quejó: - Estoy muy aburrido~

-… ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? – Pregunto automáticamente Gokudera, tomando la pistola y apuntándolo a la cabeza.

\- Si crees que podrás hacerme algo con eso, me temo que estas errado. – Comento divertido. – Solo desperdiciaras las balas de mi regalo… - Antes de que pudieran hablar, continuo: - Les sugiero ir a la meta, o perderán.

Allí fue cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta: habían encontrado al otro jugador. Tenían que llegar a la meta, si querían ganar-

\- ¡Espera!, ¿meta?, ¿dónde…? – No tenía mucho sentido…

\- En donde comenzaron. – Con desgano agrego: - El que más cerca ha estado de ganar ha sido el primero, muy inteligente y rápido, la verdad no había esperado eso de aquel a quien todos dicen que es el más patético… - Una risa oscura. - ¡Ha sido el mejor hasta ahora!, hubiera ganado si no se hubiera distraído pensando en ustedes…

\- ¡Tu-

\- Muy buena suerte, no se las pondré fácil, me temo. Traten de no aburrirme, ¿quieren? – Dicho esto, desapareció como si fuera un mero fantasma, asustándolos aún más.

¿Cómo carajo iban a poder herir algo que no era humano?, parecía humano, pero por lo que acababan de presenciar no lo era en lo más-¡Kaboom!, ¡Kaboom!

-… Tengo el mal presentimiento que voló el pasillo por donde vinimos… - Comento el bombardero.

\- Pues compartimos el mismo presentimiento… - Comento el beisbolista, pálido, muy pálido.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Piña… - Esto era algo ridículo, pero el ilusionista no estaba errado en revisar por trampas… por no hablar de que aún estaba recuperándose de todo el ajetreo de antes…

\- ¿Si pajarito? – El ilusionista no giro a verlo, solo siguió golpeando las cosas con un palo de manera que había arrancado de una cama solo Dios sabe cómo.

\- Creo que tal vez-¡Click!

\- Si hay trampas en-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Hibari cerro la boca, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y finalmente miro la puerta y el hoyo varias veces… Si había trampas, pero esta…

\- ¡Mukuro-samaaaaaa! – La chica comenzó a llorar inmediatamente, aferrándose a su chaqueta.

Hibari suspiro profundamente y aparto la vista de la puerta y del hoyo. Era obvio que no iban a ir por allí, y… En silencio, le dio el pésame a Mukuro, y rezo porque lograra entretener a Usagi lo suficiente como para que se encontraran de nuevo. Abrazo a la chica en silencio, dejándola llorar.

No iba a mentirle, ambos sabían muy bien que Usagi no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de eliminar a uno de ellos estando solos, por no decir que la trampa debía de tener alguna alarma, si es que no era letal…

-… Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama…

En completo silencio, el prefecto trato de consolar a la chica, y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, llevando a la chica con él lo mejor que podía, porque ella estaba completamente destrozada ahora. No podía culparla, Tsuna, una de las personas que todos seguían, estaba muerto, y la única otra persona a la cual Chrome seguía y buscaba era a Mukuro… sin ninguno de ellos dos, ni siquiera la leve esperanza de que al menos uno de ellos estuviera vivo, ella no sabía a quién recurrir a ahora… su mundo se había roto completamente.

Era casi seguro que Mukuro no iba a sobrevivir… No quería pensar así, pero no era tonto y debía de afrontar los hechos como Chrome: era muy difícil que alguien saliera vivo de una trampa, en especial estando solo y siendo cazados por un ente sobrenatural cuyo objetivo era matarlos como lo era Usagi…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

La figura con mascara de conejo bostezo profundamente, aburrido. E iba a quejarse de lo aburrido que era todo hasta que, para su sorpresa, se oyo una alarma. Luego de todo ese tiempo, alguien finalmente habia caído en una de sus trampas… Honestamente pensó que nadie iba a caer, la verdad. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, fue a ver quién había caído.

\- ¡Maldicion! – Grito el ilusionista, muy, muy molesto y asustado.

Debio de haberse esperado que el lugar tuviera trampas, ¿pero como demonios se iba a esperar que abrir una puerta con un palo activaría una trampa… que abriera el piso casi un metro antes de la puerta?, ¿no se supone que las trampas deberían activarse cerca o después del medio de activación?, ¿cómo-

\- Oh vaya, no espere verte por aquí. – Oyó decir a su lado.

Mukuro se giró para ver al otro ser, a Usagi, sentado sobre una caja con los brazos cruzados y una vela a su lado de forma engañosamente inocente...

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios-

\- la trampa se activo en tal posición? - Usagi parecía decepcionado por alguna razón. - Las pocas trampas que coloque son para los que se preocupan de más, para los que pierden tiempo en estupideces, y no avanzan mucho...

-... ¿Me estas diciendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo? - Mukuro quería matar a alguien...

\- Pues sí. No hay trampas para matar, ¿sabes lo aburrido que es que alguien muera por una simple trampa?, la única función que cumplen mis trampas es tu situación... - El ser se apago, mirando su alrededor con falso interés.

-... Aislar, ya veo... - Vaya idiotez había cometido. - ¿Vas a matarme? - No veía mucha-

\- Te daré 2 minutos. - Las luces se encendieron, mostrando lo que parecia ser un zotano. - La puerta esta a la derecha. Si me entretienes lo suficiente puede que no mueras...

Mukuro no perdió el tiempo, pero eso en verdad no le importaba al otro, cuya máscara comenzaba a cambiar. Al pasar los dos minutos, se levantó y con una risa perturbadora salió detrás de su próxima víctima.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Mukuro-sama... - Lloro la chica, quien apenas podía caminar.

Hibari no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando a su lado, apoyándolo y mirando a los alrededores, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, pudiera ayudar, o diera indicios de que Usagi estuviera cerca.

Cuando vio un brazo humano en una esquina de uno de los pasillos, le pidió a Chrome que no mirara. Hibari no fue sorprendido en ver un móvil, varios en realidad, hechos con las partes del cuerpo de Nana. Eran como decoración, pues todo el techo del pasillo estaba así, usando huesos, órganos, músculos... Era una escena grotesca, horroriza, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no esperaba que algo así le pasará a la madre de Tsuna cuando no lograron que reaccionará... Cerrado los ojos por un momento, pidió perdón y continuó en otra dirección, diciéndole a su acompañante que ya no era necesario que cerrará los ojos.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-... Esto ya se esta volviendo ridículo. - Fue lo unico que podía decir Gokudera a estas alturas, ya no sentía las piernas.

Yamamoto no dijo nada, solo asintió. Habían recorrido casi todo el piso... y nada. Sin realmente tener muchas opciones, no les quedó de otra que subir o bajar las escaleras. Eligieron subir...

-... Santo cielo... - Si hubieran tenido algo en el estómago, de seguro hubieran vomitado.

Cuerpos y más cuerpos, unos tan viejos que solo quedaban los huesos, y otros tan nuevos que sangraban… y algunos parecían aun-

\- Oh, veo que han decidido subir… - Ambos chicos saltaron y miraron hacia atrás.

Fueron saludados con la cara de conejo, y una mano haciendo un gesto de saludo.

\- Si están buscando como regresar, no mentiré y diré que aquí no hay… - La máscara comenzó a cambiar, y ambos chicos solo podían mirarse. – Me temo que quizás deseen usar el piso de abajo, pues este… - Señalo los cuerpos en el suelo casi con desgano. – No será muy divertido si se resbalan en medio de una persecución…

La criatura se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero extrañamente se detuvo, y sin mirar les dijo:

\- Ya solo quedan 4, mucha suerte, puede que la necesiten. – Dicho esto, se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Usagi, desde una esquina cercana, solo amplio su sonrisa, dejando ver muchos colmillos ensangrentados que ya muchos habían sido capaces de ver. Pobres ilusos, ¿por qué no hacían caso?, les había dicho que mejor era ir por el piso de abajo, allí había más caminos que en este piso, y era mucho más tranquilo que este. El ser sonrió aún más al oír gritos. Bueno, él se los había advertido…

\- ¡¿Quién demonios hace una puerta de miembros humanos?! – Grito Gokudera, tan pálido como un fantasma, alejándose de la puerta.

La puerta, tal y como había dicho, estaba hecha de miembros humanos y una increíble cantidad de alambre de púas. El problema era que no solo era esa puerta, había otras similares, o con huesos o partes humanas incrustadas… Ese piso era una pesadilla viviente, al igual que todos los demás. Tenían que caminar con cuidado, y tratando de ignorar los cuerpos que pisaban, la sangre que tocaban, el olor concentrado a putrefacción y muerte…

-… No… - Murmuro Yamomoto, tragando en seco y por una vez, sin llorar. No tenía las fuerzas para seguir llorando.

\- Hey, idiota, ¿qué-Oh Santo Cielo…

Justo en frente de ellos, en la habitación que acababan de abrir, una sala medica por la vista, se encontraba Mukuro en una cama, o lo que quedaba de él…

\- ¿Les gusta? – Nuevamente ambos casi saltan, ante la voz en sus oídos. – Tomo dedicación y mucho trabajo, pero creo que valió la pena… - Hablo el ser como si se tratara de alguna obra de arte…

Mukuro había sido abierto, como los experimentos en clase para abrir un sapo, y todos sus órganos habían sido retirados. No tenía cabeza, y sus brazos y piernas estaban presos en la cama gracias a varillas de acero incrustadas en ellos, llenando todo de sangre. No tenía pies ni manos… estas estaban a su lado, haciendo una especie de símbolo…

\- Fue divertido mientras duro, Mukuro se volvió algo aburrido después, así que no hubo más remedio… - Fue como una especie de lamento, y el ser camino delante de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una máscara muy diferente a la de un conejo. – He usado sus órganos para reemplazar los anteriores, ya era tiempo de cambiarlos de todos modos…

Miraron a donde el ser les había señalado, viendo un montón de contendores azules con órganos flotantes dentro, tal y como alguna clase de obra de un científico loco…

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si iniciamos el evento principal?, jejeje~

\- ¿Evento principal…? - ¿Por qué no le-¡Crash!

\- Awwww, falle… - Se quejó casi infantilmente el ser.

Gokudera y Yamamoto nada más podían verlo, en total sorpresa, apenas esquivando el ataque. ¿De dónde rayos había salido ese cuchillo gigante de carnicero?

\- No nos habías cazado en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ahora? – Yamamoto jalo a su acompañante para comenzar a correr, ya que era obvio que los iba a perseguir…

\- Estoy aburrido~ Muy aburrido~ - Aparentemente esa fue suficiente respuesta para Usagi, porque lo próximo que siguió los hizo salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por supuesto, no todo podía salir bien, en especial corriendo sobre un terreno como ese, así que hubo caídas, tropezones y demás… El ser solo parecía sonreír aún más cada vez que una de estas cosas pasaba, y apresuraba el paso. De un momento a otro, ambos chicos terminaron solos, sin darse cuenta de cuando fue que se separaron…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Este era tu objetivo? – Pregunto Gokudera, el alma en la garganta, con un tobillo torcido, y desgastado y lleno de sangre y tripas… se cayó muchas veces, así que en verdad no quería ni saber que tenía encima.

La figura en cuchillas, sobre él, y acariciando el cuchillo gigante de carnicero, se detuvo momentáneamente. Gokudera tomo esto como señal para seguir:

\- Querías separarnos, ¿no es así? – Y lo había logrado, no había forma ni manera que hubieran podido mantenerse coordinados con tanto pánico y miedo.

\- Pues sí, aunque la verdad iba a matarlos, solo es más divertido hacerlo uno por uno que por grupo… - Aclaro como si fuera algo tonto de aclarar. – Son muy aburridos ustedes dos-¡Bang!

Gokudera bajo el arma, la criatura no se movió, parecía muerta, con un disparo en la cabeza.

-… Ni siquiera tenemos idea de que te divierte maldito engendro. – Murmuro cansado, preparándose para morir. Esa cosa no estaba muerta…

Gokudera no fue para nada sorprendido cuando Usagi volvió a moverse, pero si fue sorprendido cuando coloco sus manos sobre u mascara, a punto de…

\- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer esta hermosa mascara? – Se quejó la criatura, casi haciendo un puchero. La máscara comenzó a ser levantada. – No eres tan aburrido como había pensado, tienes agallas… - La máscara fue retirada con un suave poof.

-… Tu… Tu… Tu eres… - No, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser, ¡no podía serlo!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!

La figura incluso su cabeza hacia un lado, la máscara entre sus brazos, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía en frente de él. Lentamente coloco la máscara a un lado, y casi ignorando a Gokudera, paso sus dedos sobre el orificio…

\- Puedo arreglarla, pero me tomara un buen rato… - Murmuro algo molesto, revisando bien el orificio. Ante los ojos incrédulos de Gokudera, el orificio producido por la bala, desapareció. – Listo, ahora, ¿en que estábamos?

Sonrió de una manera espeluznante, pero Gokudera no podía ver eso…

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tu-

\- ¿Curioso? – La sonrisa creció a un mas, y el ser iba a colocar de nuevo su máscara, pero-

-… Si vas a matarme, hazlo luciendo ese rostro… - Al menos, de esa forma, podría llevarse otro recuerdo de-

\- Mi rostro es hermoso, pero no tanto. – Fue un comentario un tanto curioso. – Bueno, si ese es tu último deseo… está bien. – Igual iba a morir, y le daba igual.

\- ¿Por qué tú?, ¿qué hicimos mal? - Si la criatura contestaba, al menos podría irse con algunas respuestas…

\- ¿Por qué yo que?, solo estoy increíblemente aburrido, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin nada divertido que ver o hacer, y ustedes me parecieron lo suficientemente interesantes y únicos, pensé que serían capaces de divertirme por un buen rato, pero hasta ahora solo dos de ustedes han valido la pena. – Se encogió de hombros, tomando su cuchillo de nuevo, y lamiendo el filo con una lengua tan larga que hizo que Gokudera se estremeciera gracias a eso y gracias a la cara sádica que tenía en frente. – Suficientes preguntas~

\- Pero no entiendo porque tienes ese rostro… - No le había dicho lo que en verdad quería saber-

\- Este es mi rostro, Gokudera-kun~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

En otro lugar, Yamamoto solo podía apoyarse en la puerta y jadear, buscando recuperarse. A pesar de ser un jugador de béisbol, igual le pagaba la carrera. Cuando se calmó, levanto la vista y deseo no haberlo hecho. En frente de él, yacía el boxeador, hecho un completo alfiletero, tenía tantas agujas encima que era casi irreconocible, el suelo tenía un charco de toda la sangre que había perdido gracias a sus heridas. Al lado de él, estaba su hermana, o lo que creía que era su hermana, ya que parecía un muñeco empalado, al igual que el boxeador, pero derretida hasta el punto de creer que era un muñeco de plástico que habían colocado muy cerca del fuego por un largo tiempo…

\- ¿Te gusta? – Dijo una voz muy conocida justo detrás de él, haciendo que Yamamoto saltara.

La única razón por la cual Yamamoto no corrió, fue porque por alguna razón, estaba petrificado del miedo. Algo frio y húmedo se paseó por su cuello y subió por su mejilla…

-… Quedan tres, y tu serás el siguiente. – Prácticamente ronroneo el ser, quien pareció abrazarlo por detrás, no estaba completamente seguro porque solo sentía la presencia muy pegada a él. – Te daré 2 minutos de ventaja, si me entretienes lo suficiente, puede que vivas, pero lo dudo mucho, has sido increíblemente aburrido…

Una vez que dijo lo último, Yamamoto pudo moverse, y no había nadie más en la habitación con él. Se dio cuenta, con horror, que Gokudera ya había muerto. Si aún tuviera lagrimas que derramar, y no se sintiera tan cansado, de seguro hubiera roto en llanto allí mismo, pues por todo lo que sabía, ya no quedaba nadie, no sabía quiénes eran los otros dos… No había visto a Chrome, ni a Hibari, ni a Gokudera, ni a Nana… Gokudera debía estar muerto, el había quedado solo, y tomando en cuenta que Usagi los había estado persiguiendo… Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. Sabía que iba a morir, pero al menos trataría de darle un golpe a ese conejo de mierda por haberle arrebatado todo…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Por qué…? – Gokudera no sabía si lo dijo para sí, o si en verdad dirigió su pregunta a Usagi.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Usagi bostezo, algo aburrido. - ¿Repite?

\- ¿Por qué?, no entiendo… - Solo quería llorar y llorar…

\- Si no especificas no puedo responder con claridad~ - Canturreo el chico, empujándolo un poco con las manos.

Gokudera ya no sentía asco ni nada ante la sangre, pues cada vez que Usagi lo empujaba o jalaba lo llenaba de la misma. Con un suspiro tembloroso y siguiendo a Usagi, no tenía otra opción la verdad, Gokudera decidió preguntar más cosas:

\- ¿Por qué luces como el?, ¿qué eres?, ¿que-

\- ¿Lucir como quién? – Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo como un niño confundido, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la verdad. – No luzco como nadie, soy único, me temo.

Gokudera pestañeo al verse delante de una puerta enorme, ignorando los huesos en el suelo. Usagi solo sonrió mucho, jugueteando con su máscara en su mano libre. Sin responderle la otra pregunta, abrió la puerta, dejándole ver hielo, mucho hielo y contenedores de carne congelada, algunos de ellos teniendo cadáveres humanos. Algunos de los cadáveres estaban abiertos de par en par, como un cerdo en la carnicería.

\- ¿Qué soy? – Gokudera tembló fuertemente ante el frio, siendo empujado a la habitación. No se resistió, igual iba a morir, hiciera lo que hiciera… tampoco había nada que lo esperara si sobrevivía. - ¿No es obvio?

-… No, no lo es. – Quería creer que no lo era, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue desgraciadamente la que no quería que fuera:

\- Soy un espíritu. – El ser se lamio los labios, la lengua era tan larga que bien podría arreglarse el cabello el solo. – Mas precisamente, soy…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Mukuro-sama…

Hibari hizo una mueca, a este ritmo la chica iba a quedar como Nana, y eso solo significaría-

\- Hey, hey, despierta… - Hibari la sacudió, pero la chica no respondía.

Antes de que Hibari fuera capaz de indagar en porque la chica había perdido el conocimiento, alguien indeseado apareció, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Es normal que la gente se desmaye de la impresión o del miedo, en especial si llevan horas caminando… - La sonrisa se hizo más grande. – Te has vuelto aburrido, así que digamos que solo te estoy haciendo un favor…

Hibari se tensó inmediatamente al ver un cuchillo de carnicero lleno de sangre al cual ya se le había hecho casi familiar de ver.

\- ¿No se supone que solo persigues a aquellos que están solos? – Nunca había dicho eso, pero-

\- Nah, es que es más divertido perseguir individual que en grupo, dura más el evento… - Una lengua larga salió de entre los dientes de la máscara, lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo. - Pero si ustedes se enfrascan en hacer aburrido todo, no queda más remedio que perseguirlos de forma grupal. – Comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. – Tienes dos opciones. Puedes tratar de llevártela contigo, pero te hará más lento, y los matare a ambos igual, o puedes dejarla, dándote tiempo extra para llegar a la meta, de la cual estas cerca, y de hacer algo para divertirme. En cualquiera de los casos, ella muere…

\- Maldito infeliz-

\- Tienes 5 segundos para decidir, pero haga lo que hagas, ella va a morir. De hecho, debió morir desde hace mucho, es tan aburrida como la señora que ni siquiera se movió del inicio…

Al terminar la frase, Usagi salió disparado hacia él, con el cuchillo en mano, y apuntando hacia ellos. Por puro instinto, Hibari logró evadir el primero de muchos intentos de asesinato. No obstante, para Hibari era algo obvio una cosa: Usagi no estaba yendo en serio, le estaba dando tiempo para huir, pero al mismo tiempo estaba impidiendo que rescatara a Chrome. En ese punto, solo podía hacer una cosa: lo que Usagi quería. Aunque de igual forma ella moriría, esto era más allá de cruel, y aun así no tenía muchas opciones a menos que quisiera morir con ella…

\- Shishishi, sabía que concordarías conmigo… - Dijo el ser sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando a la chica ahora en el suelo. – Me pregunto si lograras llegar a la meta~

Haciendo desaparecer el cuchillo, se acercó a la chica con una sierra eléctrica y unos frascos de medicina. Esto sería muy divertido para el…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - Señor, ¿no se supone que Gokudera debería ser el que decía groserías?, la situación las requería, pero Gokudera era el más adecuado para esto.

Yamamoto se detuvo, por un breve momento, al encontrar a Chrome colgada del techo, cortada en muchísimas partes, tan blanca como la tiza, y en una pose de haber sido abandonada.

\- Jejeje~

Ante la risa, Yamamoto continúo corriendo, recordando que no debía distraerse, y apretando con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano. Iba a, como mínimo, golpear a ese monstruo sin corazón… ¡Le había quitado todo!, su vida no valía nada si iba a estar solo, sin sus amigos, sin su familia… Incluso si ganaba y volvía bien a casa, nunca podría olvidar lo que había vivido aquí, y su padre no merecía nada de los problemas que iba a darle… si es que siquiera podía-¡Crash! ¡Poof! ¡Crash!

\- Te atrape~ - Canturreó el ser conocido como Usagi sobre él, levantando el cuchillo ensangrentado, a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

¡Clank!

\- Maldito infeliz de mierda. – Usagi no era el único con un cuchillo, pensó el beisbolista molesto, levantando su propio cuchillo, listo para defenderse y golpear con él al otro.

\- Esto es divertido… - Murmuro el ser, sonriendo y asomando su lengua entre sus dientes, tratando de golpear al otro nuevamente.

¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Crash!

Yamamto rápidamente se apartó, mientras que Usagi cabeceó un poco, desorientado por el golpe, levantándose y tomando su arma mientras su presa se levantaba y se colocaba en posición para luchar. Y ambos se lazaron sobre el otro, uno buscando dar el tiro de gracia, mientras que el otro quería dejar huella sobre el otro antes de morir.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Corriendo, y sintiéndose culpable y desesperanzado después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Hibari levanto una ceja al oír indicios de una batalla… Con sumo cuidado, ya que temía que fuera una trampa de Usagi para hacerlo ir en esa dirección, lo cual en verdad no hacía falta porque Usagi podía hacerlo ir de cualquier otra forma (lo había más que demostrado), fue en dirección al sonido… Sorprendentemente, estaba de vuelta a donde había comenzado, pensar que había una puerta en el techo… al menos no era muy-

\- ¡Idiota! – Dijo entre dientes, viendo lo que estaba pasando allá abajo.

Yamamoto jadeaba pesadamente, un brazo inutilizable ya, sangrando profundamente. Había perdido mucha sangre, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desmayara y muriera desangrado. Usagi parecía como nuevo, como si nunca lo hubiera golpeado, lo cual era erróneo. Usagi no manejaba bien la espada, y había recibido muchos golpes, pero para horror de Yamamoto, se regeneraba como si nada y se reía de él, y no parecía para nada cansado… en realidad, parecía incluso feliz. Y ante los pocos comentarios, los cuales hacían referencia a que se había equivocado con él, que esto era muy divertido, entonces sí, Usagi estaba feliz pero aun buscaba matarlo.

¡Crash!

\- Maldito… - ¿Es que acaso no había ni una manera de herirlo?

\- ¡Hey infeliz! – Llamo una tercera persona, lanzando algo.

El ruido distrajo a Usagi por un breve momento, y Yamamoto no desaprovecho: lo ataco directo en la cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo, Yamamoto se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente y sintiéndose al punto del desmayo, mientras que Hibari busco su arma rápidamente. Usagi no se movio por un momento, y luego, para horror de ambos (a pesar de que se lo habian esperado), subio una mano para tomar el cuchillo inscrustado en su cabeza, y lo arranco de un solo golpe. Sangre goteo del cuchillo, pero Usagi no se veía muy afectado.

-… ¡Mi mascara tarados! – Se quejo haciendo un puchero.

Esto hizo pestañear a ambos adultos, pero no tuvieron tiempo de comentar ni decir nada, porque tan pronto como vino se fue. El ser dejo caer el cuchillo, y llevo ambas manos a su máscara y para sorpresa de ellos, se la quitó. Quedando con la máscara en manos, los presentes quedaron horrorizados al ver el rostro del ser en frente de ellos.

\- Esto dejara marca… - Murmuro Usagi revisando la ruptura de la máscara, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-… ¿Por qué…? – Yamamoto no podía hablar, en especial porque no tenía ninguna herida.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Usagi coloco cuidadosamente la máscara a un lado, y retomo su cuchillo. - ¿Por qué que?,

-… ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro? – Este fue Hibari, súper molesto.

\- Este es mi rostro. – Fue la respuesta tranquila. – Más importante aún, ¿tienen idea de cuánto tarde haciendo mi mascara?, ahora me toca repararla… - Sonrió de una forma muy espeluznante. – Al menos valió la pena, esto ha sido muy entretenido~

¡Crash!

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ya se cansaron? – Pregunto el ser, dejando de sonreír y viéndose increíblemente molesto.

Hibari solo se mordió los labios para no gritar, soltando su tonfa. Usagi había cortado sus dedos.

-… Tú ya estás muerto. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Yamamoto, y luego se dirigió a Hibari. – Y tu como que morirás demasiado fácil-

\- Llegamos a la meta. – Esto fue dicho por Yamamoto. No importa si moría, no importaba, pero Hibari-

\- La meta es allá. – Señalo a la pared en donde estaba Tsuna empelado. – Aun no han llegado, y no llegaran tampoco. - ¡Crash! – Aburrido…

Hibari cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre. Correr, defenderse, atacar… no valía, se había defendido, ya que si corría sabía que Usagi lo mataría allí mismo, pero incluso defendiendo la fuerza de esa criatura era monstruosa…

\- ¿Uh?, ¿aún no estás muerto? – Comenzó a sonreír, y ante el horror de ambos, una botella con una calavera apareció en sus manos. – Esto es un veneno… que te hará retorcer por varios minutos hasta que finalmente tu corazón ceda, serán unos minutos llenos de gritos increíbles… Una muerte perfecta para aquel que me ha divertido más, ¿no crees?

\- Hmm… - Hibari no dijo nada, tratar de correr no lograría nada…

\- No eres divertido, ¿no vas a hacer nada?

¿Qué podía hacer?, un brazo malo, la otra mano con algunos dedos cortados (no podía sostener su arma bien), un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que hacía que quisiera dejarse caer en el suelo-¡Crash!

-… Me decepcionas…

Yamamoto solo podía mirar con los pelos parados como Usagi jalaba las tripas de Hibari, y pateaba el cuerpo con un pie. Los gritos eran horribles, y fue de lo único que no logro escaparse…

-… Bueno… - Oyó decir muy cerca de él cuándo todos los gritos habían cesado. – Sabes, solo quedas tu… y Gokudera-kun~

Yamamoto reacciono:

\- ¿Gokudera?, ¿sigue vivo? – La verdad, no sabía porque se emocionaba…

\- Si, sigue vivo… - Le respondió el ser, estaba sentado a su lado, como si solo descansara. – Pero no por mucho. Si no los asesino yo, este lugar lo hará.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Bueno, al menos se iría con algunas respuestas.

\- Este lugar esta maldito, pero creo que eso ya lo sabias. – La figura sonrió de tal modo que Yamamoto deseo estar muerto. – Nunca te dejara ir una vez que entras. Tu amigo aún no está muerto, pero morirá pronto… ¿no es así Gokudera-kun?

Cualquier alivio y esperanza de Yamamoto murió unos segundos después. Gokudera parecía haber vivido muchos mejores días, estaba ensangrentado, pálido, y varias partes de su cuerpo se estaban volviendo morados…

\- Necesito un yeti, ¿sabes?, nunca he hecho uno. – Ofreció como explicación Usagi, sonriendo cruelmente. – Ambos morirán en unos minutos, y no se preocupen, gritaran como no tienen una idea… - Mostro el frasco en su mano.

-… Está bien… - Gokudera trago profundamente, sentándose al lado de Yamamoto, el ya más que había aceptado su destino.

\- Gokudera, no puedes estar-

\- Incluso Hibari cayo. El solo nos mantiene vivos por diversión… - Le explico Gokudera casando. – Somos sus juguetes, no nos soltara a menos que se olvide de nosotros o seamos inutilizables… - Y no se iba a olvidar de ellos…

-… No teníamos esperanza de escapar, ¿verdad?

\- Si ganas el juego, te sacare de aquí. – Respondió Usagi, jugando con el frasco. – Hay dos maneras de ganar, una es encontrarme y regresar a la meta sin que te mate. Hibari casi lo logra, hubiera sido divertido que hubiera intentado correr los pocos metros… - Estaba muy molesto con eso… - La otra forma es durar todo el juego sin morir, en otras palabras, 6 horas, que es cuando comienza el amanecer. – Señalo a un reloj que no habían visto en la pared de al lado. Eran las 4 de la mañana. – Solo duraron 4 horas, y los case de forma individual… - Abrió el frasco. – Espero que el próximo grupo sea más divertido, normalmente ni siquiera duran dos horas, y he tenido que esconder cosas porque se suicidan y eso no es divertido… - Se detuvo. - ¿Quieren saber algo antes de morir?, no hay mucho que hacer, y verlos gritar y retorcerse solo será divertido por unos minutos…

-… Quisiera saber porque tienes ese rostro. – Gokudera volvió a preguntar, había preguntado ya varias veces.

\- Porque este es mi rostro, pendejo. - ¿La gente era tan idiota?

\- Usagi, lo que mi amigo se refiere es… - Tener esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan perturbadora dirigida a ti no era para nada bonito… - Tienes la misma cara de… en realidad, tu cuerpo es igual a… - Yamoto señalo hacia uno de los cuerpos del lugar.

\- Jejeje~ - Ambos se estremecieron. – Soy un espíritu, es imposible que tenga un cuerpo como el de uno de ellos porque simplemente no tengo cuerpo… - Sonrió macabramente y se acercó tanto que podían ver perfectamente los colmillos ensangrentados. – La pregunta correcta seria: ¿acaso mi espíritu es el de alguien que conoces?

Detrás de Usagi, otras criaturas comenzaron a parecer, y ambos sentían que el corazón se les iba a escapar por la ventana. Todas las criaturas eran humanoides, podían ver perfectamente sus rostros. Una gran parte de ellas parecían burlarse, riéndose en silencio de ellos, mientras que la otra parte parecían resignados a lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Tal vez conoces a algunos de ellos? – Señalo atrás de él.

-… No, pero tu… - Ambos volvieron a mirar al cuerpo de antes. – No me digas que… que tú eres-

\- Me temo que la respuesta a eso… - Sonrió burlón, riéndose.

-… Pero, pero… - Le iba a dar algo a Yamamoto. – el… él siempre ha sido muy bueno, muy amable-

\- Te diré un secreto antes de morir… - Ofreció el frasco, y ambos sabían que lo mejor era tomarse eso ellos mismos si querían respuestas. – las almas pueden corromperse.

Risas, muchas risas se oyeron entre los gritos, y a la final…

-… Me falta uno… - Murmuro para sí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La figura tomo su cuchillo gigante de carnicero, se levantó, sonriendo siniestramente, una de sus manos arreglo un poco su cabello alborotado de color chocolate, y miro a la pantalla, dejando ver perfectamente dos ojos naranja brillantes llenos de malicia.

-… Me faltas… - Levanto el cuchillo, preparándose para golpear a alguien con eso. – Me faltas tú, querido lector~ Jejeje~ - ¡Crash!


	2. Extra

**Solicitado por y dedicado a: Sen-Taolli en Wattpad.**

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Extra**

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecían haber sido horas, Reborn apretó el gatillo, dejando que León volviera a su forma normal y regresara a su sombrero mientras el saltaba del tejado a su próximo destino, ignorando por completo la conmoción que acababa de crearse por una simple bala.

\- Objetivo completo. – Se limitó a decir al encender el comunicador.

\- ¡Espléndido trabajo como siempre-

\- Al punto. – No estaba de humor para complementos, más bien no había destruido el aparato.

\- El pago se hará de la forma usual. – La persona al otro de la línea cambio por completo su tono, ahora usando uno mas serio. - ¿Y los demás trabajos?, no hay apuro ni nada, por supuesto, pero han salido algunos más.

Reborn apago el aparato con un leve bufido, casi rodando los ojos. La mayoría eran civiles, ¿qué dificultad tenia eso?, los pocos que siquiera daban algo de reto no eran la gran cosa tampoco. En unos pocos días tendría casi todo hecho, lo que lo detenía era que los objetivos estaban en diferentes países. Si no fuera por eso, en menos de un día terminaría todo. No había reto, no había nada… al menos no aún.

Ring~ Ring~

\- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste este número? - ¡Solo tenía una semana con el!, y solo se lo había dado a Nono (por razones obvias) y a-

\- ¿Es así como saludas a una vieja amiga, Reborn? – La voz sonaba entre cansada y divertida, y tal vez un tanto irritada.

\- Lal… - ¿Por qué demonios le había dado su número a ella otra vez…?, ah cierto, no se podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y Lal no compartiría el número a menos que fuera en casos extremos de emergencia. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Estaba cerca del hotel en donde se había hospedado esa noche. Algo muy bueno porque no quería lidiar con nadie, mucho menos los mocosos disfrazados de quien sabe que corriendo de un lado a otro buscando dulces y destruyendo cosas. No, no tenía interés en nada de eso. Solo quería su preciado y delicioso café y olvidar que este día siquiera existía.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Contrataco ella, para luego bromear: - Me encantaría una buena taza de té y algunas galletas, y quizás poder tener esta conversación en persona, ¿pero que se le puede hacer?

Se quedaba en bromear, solo porque ninguno de los dos sería capaz de verse y hablar ese día en específico, mucho menos tomando té y galletas. No, ambos se meterían en un rincón y tratarían de olvidar que este día existía, en especial Reborn.

-… Sobreviviré. – Se decidió a decir luego de al menos un minuto en completo silencio.

\- Hable con Nono en estos días… - Lal no estaba para nada sorprendida por la respuesta que recibió. En todo caso, la estaba esperando. – Está tratando de forzar a Iemitsu a-

\- Ese maldito idiota hará caer todo en pedazos Lal. – Solo imaginárselo lo hacía querer vomitar. – Vongola dejara de existir en menos de un año con él a cargo.

Reborn salto a la rama de un árbol, y luego salto por una ventana. Tuvo el tiempo de cerrar la ventana y acomodarse en una silla, y de incluso encender la máquina para prepararse un café. León, por su parte, salto a la cama y se acomodó para dormir, a sabiendas de que su dueño no lo necesitaría más hasta la mañana siguiente.

-… Pero no queda nadie más. – Finalmente Lal respondió, sonando agotada y hasta cierto punto derrotada.

Reborn no respondió, Lal no estaba sola en sentirse derrotada, al menos en ese aspecto.

\- Iemitsu no quiere, pero no tiene muchas opciones que digamos, si eso te hace-

\- No me hace sentir mejor en lo más mínimo Lal. – Interrumpió oscuramente. – Más de 10 personas murieron ese día, sin _explicación_ aparente Lal. – Recordó de la misma forma.

No hacía falta especificar, se sabía perfectamente en toda la familia y entre los Arcobalenos y amigos cercanos la verdad. Los Guardianes, los niños, las chicas, incluso Nana… todos estaban muertos, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso… no se sabía _cómo._ Los cuerpos mutilados, desgarrados y demás habían sido encontrados en distintas zonas de la casa sin explicación aparente. Se había ido por una noche, y cuando regreso se había encontrado con eso. Todas las medidas preventivas, la seguridad… se sintió como una burla, aun se sentía de ese modo. No se había encontrado nada fuera de lugar en toda la casa, ni en las cercanías. No había explicación lógica a lo que había pasado, lo único seguro era que las víctimas habían sido torturadas y asesinadas… pero no se sabía cómo, ni quien.

\- Nadie te culpa, Reborn. – Recordó Lal, suavemente.

Lo culparan o no, eso realmente no le importaba. El simple hecho de no haber podido encontrar **nada** , ni siquiera un simple como, era como echarle sal a la herida… quizás mucho peor que eso, ya que era personal.

\- Lal, toda la familia fue asesinada brutalmente en una noche. – Lo culparan o no, eso no cambiaban los hechos.

-… Reborn, también los extraño. – Confeso tristemente. – No eres el único que se siente mal. – Y quería retribución, venganza…

Aun así, Lal sabía muy bien que quien más debía de sentir el golpe era el mismo Reborn. El Arcobaleno del Sol era quien había entrenado y cuidado de esos chicos, y sus allegados en consecuencia. En circunstancias normales, lo que paso sería considerado tan solo un gran golpe de orgullo… lástima que eso no fuera ese tipo de circunstancia. Reborn había perdido a un alumno (a varios en realidad) y a unos cuantos "amigos" (conocidos no era la palabra correcta) en una misma noche de forma horrífica sin explicación, sin poder al menos extraer venganza. Reborn casi no decía palabra sobre el tema, pero en verdad no hacía falta: se la pasaba de trabajo en trabajo, y muy rara vez siquiera se detenía a escuchar o preguntar algo.

\- Lal, si no tienes nada importante que decir, te voy a colgar. – En otras palabras: "no estoy de humor para tener esta conversación en estos momentos, no tientes mi paciencia."

\- Tan frio como siempre… - Se quejó la mujer al otro lado de la línea. – Collonelo ha estado preguntando por ti, ¿sabes?, no se te ha visto en un buen tiempo…

\- Pues dile que…

En ambos lados de la línea se escuchó algo pesado caer, y luego de eso solo silencio, un largo silencio.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Ugh…

\- Al fin despiertas Skull. – La persona que dijo esto no estaba para nada feliz con Skull.

-… ¿Colonello-senpai?, ¿Lal-senpai? – Skull pestañeo varias veces, completamente confundido, sentándose y estirándose como un gato. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aq-

\- No tenemos tiempo para estupideces. – Siseo el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, asustándolo porque no lo había visto hasta ahora. – Prepárate, puede que necesitemos pelear en cualquier momento.

Fue allí cuando Skull se fijó en que no estaban solo ellos: Fon, Verde, y Mammon también estaban allí. Eso no era lo más extraño: todos estaban perturbadoramente tensos, en posición de combate, y la vista fija en algo que en verdad no podía definir. Por alguna extraña razón, todos tenían sus cuerpos adultos, y los chupetes estaban básicamente muertos: no había ni luz ni color en ellos. Sí, todos tenían sus cuerpos adultos, incluyéndolo, lo cual era-

\- ¡Skull deja de ser idiota, kora! – Siseo el rubio, tan tenso que parecía doler. - ¡Esta atento que no estamos solos, kora! – Esto fue un siseo muy afilado.

Fue en este punto en donde Skull realmente se fijó en la posición de sus compañeros. Verde se veía sumamente incómodo y asustado, una combinación extraña, y tenía una daga en la mano en posición casi defensiva, muy apegado a Fon en busca de protección. Fon no tenía un ceño fruncido, y estaba en posición de ataque, y dada su expresión: estaba asqueado y sumamente molesto. Mammon… Mammon estaba prácticamente escondiéndose detrás de Reborn, Lal y Collonelo, temblando y con una pistola en sus manos, la vista fija en lo que sea que tenía la atención de todos. El arma que tenía Mammon se parecía mucho a la que tenía Reborn en sus manos, lo cual tenía mucho sentido: Mammon no solía usar armas de fuego. Lal estaba cerca de Colonello y de Reborn, lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar y no estorbar, y se veía tanto molesta como sumamente asustada, a pesar de que estaba tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse fuerte. Era una verdadera lástima que el sudor corriendo por su frente, los leves temblores por su tenso cuerpo, y los nudillos volviéndose blancos gracias a la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo su rifle la delataban.

Colonello estaba muy serio, los ojos fijos en algo y al igual que Reborn: no parecía siquiera pestañear. Sus nudillos también estaban blancos por la presión ejercida en su rifle, el cual estaba siendo usado: Colonello tenía algo en la mira y estaba listo para disparar. Skull no sabía si Colonello estaba molesto, asustado, o preocupado, pero solo la seriedad que se le veía no daba buena señal. Reborn… oh Reborn, él era quien en verdad encendía la mayoría de las alarmas: estaba usando una pistola normal, solo para empezar con lo extraño de la imagen. Reborn casi siempre usaba a Leon, así que para que estuviera usando un arma normal… una simple pistola de una mano, usando ambas manos para asegurar perfecta precisión… Reborn no tenía emoción, parecía una estatua de lo quieto que estaba, casi ni se le notaba respirar. Muy a diferencia de todos los demás: no estaba tenso, sino quieto y preparado para combatir o huir si la situación lo ameritaba. Reborn nunca _huía_ , así que esto era…

-… Chicos-¡AHHH!

Termino justo detrás de Reborn, temblando mucho, y finalmente con la vista fija en lo que los demás veían. ¿A qué se debió el gran susto?, simple: algo se movió, casi de forma deliberada, y Skull pudo ver perfectamente mucho color rojo oscuro en lo que parecían ser pies, y en un charco que no había visto antes, el cual se extendía hacia ellos.

\- Silencio, idiota. – Siseo Reborn, sin mover su vista de la extraña criatura.

\- H-Hai… - No tenía armas, no tenía nada que-

Una pequeña luz se encendió cerca de donde debía de estar la criatura, algo opaca, y lentamente seguida de otras, alumbrando el lugar para ellos. Lo que vieron podría haberlos petrificado en el sitio: había una figura humanoide, sentando una simple silla de madera, con un libro en mano, el cual parecía estar leyendo. Ya la mayoría, menos Skull, había visto a la figura, pero ahora la podían ver con suma claridad, lo cual no hacia las cosas mejor. Los pies estaban ensangrentados, sangre fresca goteando de ellas, tal y como si hubiera caminado por un gran charco de sangre. Las manos también tenían sangre, en menor medida, pero tenía rastros de gotas que habían viajado más allá de los codos. Vestía de blanco, una vestimenta algo peluda, como si fuera a salir en un sitio donde el invierno había llegado, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido: no tenía zapatos, estaba usando pantalones simples, la camisa era manga corta, y la chaqueta la usaba de una forma extraña: la tenía encima, con las mangas guindando al viento. La ropa en si tenía manchas húmedas de sangre, poca, pero resaltaba demasiado por el color de dicha ropa.

No podían ver su cara, tenía una máscara blanca con rayas negras, la máscara de un tigre de bengala. La máscara parecía algo sacado de una tienda de peluches, inclusos sus ojos eran pequeños y negros: tal y como los de un muñeco de felpa. La máscara tenia gotas de sangre aquí y allá, resaltantes por el color de dicha mascara. Era una figura delgada, de piel blanca, y debido a la altura podría decirse que era un adolescente, era más bajo que cualquiera de ellos. Aun así, era algo extraño, y perturbador de presenciar. La boca de la máscara, o mejor dicho: hocico, tenía algunos colmillos que sobresalían. Esa mascara parecía la cabeza de un muñeco de felpa, pero... tenía un agujero en la frente, como si…

\- Reborn-senpai… - Llamo con miedo. - ¿Ya trataste de…?

\- Si. – Fue la respuesta corta, precisa, sin dejar duda alguna.

La figura siguió caminando como si nada, tranquilamente, sin apuro. No se detuvo, ni pareció molestarle los pocos disparos que recibió cuando se acercó demasiado. Aparte de las marcas de bala, era como si no le disparan, era demasiado aterrador. ¿Con que demonios estaban tratando aquí?, una persona no podía simplemente seguir como si nada luego de recibir disparos en la frente, en el corazón, o el cuello…

\- Supongo que no te iras si no lo tomo… - Murmuro Reborn para si cuando la figura se detuvo delante de él, dejando de "leer" su libro, para sacar un papel de dicho libro y tendérselo.

La criatura no se movió, como si Reborn no hubiera hablado en lo absoluto. Sin más remedio, porque si se movían la criatura simplemente los iba a seguir, tomo el trozo de papel ensangrentado. Una vez hecho eso, la criatura asintió, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar… desapareciendo justo en frente de ellos al dar unos pocos pasos.

-… C-Chi-chi-cos… - Él no había hecho nada para merecer una pesadilla como esta, ¡solo había estado haciendo ejer-

\- Silencio. – Demandaron los demás, esperando que Reborn dijera que era lo que había en la hoja, vigilando los alrededores por si otra cosa como esa volvería a aparecer.

Fue debido a esto y al silencio sumamente tenso que Skull comenzó a mirar hacia el lugar en donde había estado sentado la criatura. Realmente deseo no haberlo hecho: justo al lado de la silla, en el gran charco de sangre, se hallaba el cuerpo mutilado de Aria. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella?, por la ropa, nada más. Aria estaba abierta como si fuera un sapo en un laboratorio, muchos de sus huesos y órganos habían sido retirados de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus ojos, sus uñas… Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, no solo era su torso el que había sido abierto. Si la expresión que quedaba en el rostro sin ojos de Aria, el torso había sido lo primero y lo último al mismo tiempo. Las piernas, los brazos, e incluso los dedos habían sido abiertos, cortados para ver el interior. Quien sea que haya hecho esto sin duda alguna se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, en mover los huesos, músculos, órganos… en cortar cada región del cuerpo posible. Aria no murió rápido, no con esa expresión de horror y dolor de su rostro, el cual también había sido abierto en varias partes, dejando ver una… bueno, como 4 lenguas, porque ni siquiera eso permaneció intacto. Lo único que faltaba era que le hubieran arrancado la piel viva, de lo cual no estaba tan seguro que no hubiera sucedido, pero no podía cerciorarse a esa distancia, y menos con toda esa sangre…

-… No podemos usar las llamas de la última voluntad. – Comenzó Reborn, mirando de reojo por si volvía aquella criatura.

Eso era una información que ya sabían, pero la confirmación solo lo hacía más real.

\- Seremos los siguientes si no ganamos el juego-

\- ¿Juego?, ¿qué clase de juego termina con…? – Lal estallo, señalando a Aria sin querer volver a verla, si lo hacía no creía que pudiera evitar no llorar.

\- Lal, solo estoy diciendo lo que dice la nota. – Esto callo a todos, en especial a quienes iban a protestar. – Según esto, estamos jugando al escondite con un tal "Usagi".

-… Esto cada vez me gusta menos, kora. – No le gustaba en lo absoluto antes de la nota, ahora menos. – Si Usagi es esa cosa-

\- No, ese no es Usagi. – Reborn negó con la cabeza ligeramente. – La nota está firmada por "Tiger".

Silencio.

\- Reborn, no estarás pensando que… - Mammon trago pesadamente. – que hay más de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

\- Eso es lo que pienso. – Reborn asintió levemente. – Hasta que no se compruebe lo contrario, tenemos que suponer el peor de los casos. – Prepararse para lo peor, esperar lo mejor. – Y si ese hubiera sido Usagi, estaríamos en muchos problemas…

-… ¿Por qué?, ¿qué dice más, kora? – Colonello apretó más su rifle, aún más molesto y preocupado que antes.

\- Lo último que dice es… - Reborn suspiro profundamente y les tendió el papel. No fue sorprendido al ver que nadie se movió para tomarlo, así que termino doblándolo y guardándolo en un bolsillo. – La primera vez es éxito, cualquier otro avistamiento es peligro.

-… No me gusta, de verdad no me gusta nada de esto, kora... – Pateo el suelo con fuerza. – Sin llamas, sin comunicación, de broma tenemos armas y no _funcionaron_ , y estamos atrapados en solo _Dios sabe dónde,_ kora. – Y lo peor era: - Estamos atrapados con al menos un psicópata demente, y puede que-¡Carajo, kora!

¿Cuándo había vuelto?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba parado allí, oyendo?

-… "Si quieren vivir, muévanse, el tiempo corre." – Leyó Reborn lentamente la segunda nota. - ¿Eres Tiger? – Al menos eso, al menos que le diera eso para confirmar su teoría.

La criatura le asintió, antes de simplemente tomar su libro de nuevo y caminar lejos… enseñadores una puerta, por la cual desapareció de la vista.

-… Reborn, ¿alguna vez te he dicho cuanto odio cuando tienes razón? – Esto solo significaba que había más de una de esas criaturas… y si todas eran así, sus armas eran totalmente inservibles.

\- ¿Alguien trajo agua bendita o algo? – Mammon pregunto con voz temblorosa. – No son ilusiones, y obviamente no son humanos…

\- Lo sobrenatural no-olvídenlo, de verdad no se…

Por una vez, en mucho tiempo, algo sin explicación lógica se le aparecía. ¿Sobrenatural?, patrañas, o eso diría si no estuviera viviendo esto… ¿tal vez era una muy bien elaborada broma?, si así fuera querría saber con lujo y detalles como habían logrado devolverlos a sus cuerpos reales. De hecho, realmente quería pensar que era una broma, pero el olor horrible a muerte y sangre, por no hablar de lo realista… eso que veía con Aria seria extremadamente difícil de replicar en un cuerpo ficticio, y si no es una ilusión solo quedaba eso o que fuera realmente Aria….

\- Sera mejor que comencemos a caminar, kora. – Colonello evito mirar la silla y a Aria. - ¿Qué esperan, kora?, ¿quieren que esa cosa vuelva, kora?

Igual no harían nada de nada si se quedaban allí, tenían que moverse lo quisieran o no.

\- Ch-chicos… - Skull trago con fuerza. - ¿Qué-

\- No mires Skull, solo… solo no mires. – Le dijo Fon, palmeando su espalda suavemente en un intento de consuelo, mirando a sus alrededores.

Aria había estado así desde que antes que despertaran. Quizás fue masacrada allí, justo delante de ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta por estar inconscientes, o quizás fue masacrada en otro lugar y la trajeron allí a los meros minutos… El charco de sangre sugería que había muerto allí, que había sido torturada en ese lugar… No, no necesitaban ver más, realmente no necesitaban hacerlo…

-… Su familia no lo va a tomar bien… - Murmuro Verde para sí, ajustando sus gafas y tratando de no mirar en dirección a Aria.

Nadie estaba tomando eso bien, nadie. Y si a ellos les dolía ver esto, no querían saber que podría hacerle a los demás. Aria era una buena persona, no merecía nada de esto… ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué ellos?, ¿por qué estaban allí, en este lugar tan extraño?

\- Esto no pinta para nada bien, kora. – Comento, tratando de mantenerse firme ante lo que veía.

-… ¿En dónde demonios estamos? – Lal pregunto, con los pelos de punta, y ahora temblando un poco. No se sabía si era debido a la furia, al miedo, o ambas.

Habían cruzado la puerta solo para encontrarse con un pasillo… En sí, ese no era el problema: del techo chorreaba sangre, de forma casi hipnotizante, dejando charcos de esa sustancia en el suelo. Aparte del horrible aroma, no había sitio en donde pudieran caminar sin llenarse de sangre en algún lugar. En el suelo, aparte de los charcos de sangre, habían… "partes". Huesos, órganos, brazos, piernas, ojos… estaban esparcidos, como quien no quiere la cosa, en diferentes sitios. A diferencia de la habitación solitaria y sin casi nada, el pasillo tenia cuadros, mesitas de noche, floreros… y mucho más importante: tenia puertas y más pasillos si no se equivocaban.

Los floreros tenían flores… bueno, algunos, y nadie los tocaría si tuviera opción. Las flores, en su mayoría, eran flores muertas que llevaban mucho tiempo allí, y las que se veían bien cuidadas… estas tenían como acompañante huesos humanos entre sus tallos. Aun así, lo que más llamaba la atención era las marcas de manos hechas con sangre en las paredes en algunos sectores, como si alguien hubiera estado apoyándose de las mismas, y tal vez incluso hubiera sido arrastrado y hubiera tratado de aferrarse a algo… las marcas de uñas no ayudaban a esa impresión.

-… ¿A dónde? – Fon susurro, asegurando la retaguardia del grupo.

-… Podemos revisar a ver hasta dónde nos lleva este pasillo, o podemos abrir puertas y ver… - No había más opciones que esas. Regresar era un punto muerto…

\- ¿Qué sugieres Reborn? – Lal pregunto al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. – ¿Alguna idea?

Abrir una puerta era como abrir una caja de pandora, no sabían qué demonios podían conseguirse. Continuar por el pasillo era una apuesta: podrían seguir y seguir, y quizás incluso encontrar otros lugares…

\- Podemos hacer las dos cosas. – Para Reborn, cualquiera de las dos opciones llevaba a lo mismo: no sabían que podrían conseguirse. – Sepárense y miren, pero no vayan muy lejos. – Sin mirar atrás, llamo: - Fon, Mammon, hagan guardián mientras los demás miramos. ¡Que nadie se vaya muy lejos!, quédense a la vista.

Inadvertidamente para ellos, dos figuras los observaban detrás de un cuadro, como si estuvieran curiosos ante lo que sucedía. Estuvieron observando por al menos 10 minutos, para luego desaparecer del sitio sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

-… Esto es como una casa. – Una casa grande, o una mansión. – Movámonos de nuevo, ya hemos revisado estas habitaciones.

Eso era lo que habían encontrado: habitaciones. No había mucho fuera de lo normal con las habitaciones, pero había cosas en ellas que eran fuera de lo común y que podrían poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Lal, por ejemplo, habían encontrado un esqueleto colgando en un closet, mientras que Verde había encontrado que el agua de los baños era sangre. Mammon y Fon no estaban mejor:

-… Fon…

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Soy yo o los ojos de los cuadros se están moviendo?

Podría ser paranoia, la cual la tenían a millón, podía ser el poder de la sugestión, podía ser miedo, o podía ser verdad. En cualquier caso, una vez que Mammon hizo la pregunta era imposible no darse cuenta de ese detalle, era imposible no sentirse observado ni evitar sentirse atrapado… incluso si todo lo que había cambiado era la percepción de una sola cosa. La simple paranoia, la repulsión, el leve miedo… todo había cambiado a ser una completa pesadilla viviente para aquellos que estaban montando guardia, aún más de lo que antes era. Y si no fuera porque podían ver a los otros moverse, oír a veces los gritos de un susto, oír las voces haciendo preguntas o comentando algo… no hubieran logrado mantenerse allí como se supone que debían.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… En este piso no parece haber nada útil… - Murmuro Reborn para sí, cerrando la puerta de una despensa. Había encontrado una sala de jugar billar.

No había nada que fuera de utilidad. ¿Ropa?, no servía de mucho: así se cambiarán seria para nada con toda la sangre que parecía no tener fin en el lugar. ¿Comida?, no habían encontrado nada más que aperitivos y golosinas, y aunque alguno de ellos tuviera hambre, nadie tenía el valor de comer algo de ese lugar. No importaba si lucia perfectamente bien, lo cual por si solo asustaba dadas las circunstancias. Los muebles, camas, accesorios… nada de eso les servía. No había dinero, e incluso si lo hubiera dudaba que Mammon fuera a querer tomarlo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Reborn se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y conto hasta diez en su cabeza. Honestamente, no volvería a quejarse de su alumno, Tsuna, ni de sus gritos tampoco. Tsuna no gritaba tanto, ni tan fuerte como Skull. Los gritos que solía soltar Tsuna nunca le provocaron querer matarlo tanto como a Skull… Por un momento, Reborn agradecía que Tsuna y sus amigos estuvieran muertos y no en este lugar como ellos… lo odiaba, pero esto no era algo que ninguno de esos chicos pudiera soportar. Reborn podía imaginarse perfectamente a Tsuna teniendo un ataque de pánico y desmayándose del miedo, en especial sin sus llamas para poder entrar en su Hyper Dying Will Mode. Ni Hibari hubiera sido capaz de soportar algo como esto… Aun así, al igual que Aria, ninguno de esos chicos merecía haber muerto.

Reborn estaba a punto de salir y llamar a todos para decirles que buscaran unas escaleras o se alejaran más de ese sitio, todo lo que había en el sector eran habitaciones y zonas de juego y no habían hallado nada útil, cuando una presencia detrás de él lo detuvo en seco. La figura no se inmuto al ser apuntado con una pistola, ni ante la intención asesina de Reborn.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has estado allí? – Exigió, un tanto asustado internamente: no había sentido nada hasta que ya estaba justo detrás de él.

Era un niño, un niño muy pequeño, quizás de uno años. Vestía de negro, un traje peculiar ya que tenía una cola de gato que hacia juego con su máscara. La máscara era la de un gato negro de unos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. La máscara, al igual que la máscara de Tiger, era como la de un muñeco de felpa. Tenía la boca en forma de un tres invertido, una sonrisa según muchos, mostrando un par de colmillos blancos. También podían verse unos pocos bigotes y una nariz un poco más brillante que el resto de la máscara. Reborn no podía evitar pensar que se había encontrado con el gato negro de la mala suerte…

-… Soy Cat. – Reborn hizo una doble toma: ¿podían hablar? – Mantenerse juntos no significa nada, Reborn. – Informo la criatura, con un tono algo curioso. - ¿Crees que manteniéndose de esta forma estarán seguros o lograrán algo?, si no hacen algo diferente, _serán obligados_ a hacer algo diferente. – Informo demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Reborn. – ¡Ya nee, Reborn! – Se despidió con una leve inclinación, desapareciendo justo delante de él.

¿Qué rayos iba a sentirlos si aparecían y desaparecían cuando querían?, pensó con molestia y preocupación. Aun así, luego de unos segundos, salió casi corriendo del lugar:

\- ¡CHICOS REUNANCE YA!

Tenían que reunirse y planear algo antes de que algo pasara. Ese "serán obligados" no sonaba para nada bien en su mente.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Esto es inútil. – Murmuro Verde, casi tirando la caja de perfumes.

Originalmente no sabía que eran, pero ahora toda ilusión de un veneno, un ácido, o una droga desaparecieron. Hubiera sido útil, incluso si esas cosas no eran afectadas por esa clase de químicos, si hubiera encontrado alguno…

-… Sera mejor que explore la habitación de… al… lado… - Verde perdió todo el color de su rostro una vez que se giró para ir a la salida.

Había varias razones para esto. La primera era que la puerta estaba cerrada, cuando la había dejado abierta. Siempre dejaba las puertas abiertas, así que verla cerrada no daba buen augurio. La segunda era que ciertos objetos habían sido movidos de lugar, como si algo los hubiera tumbado o arrojado. La tercera era un mensaje escrito, o más bien rasgado en la pared, con un ligero toque de sangre para darle énfasis al mensaje: "El reloj corre."

Con sumo miedo, Verde miro a su alrededor mientras se acercaba con cautela a la puerta. Ni por el carajo iba a quedarse allí, no luego de tal mensaje. Para su buena suerte, no había nadie allí, por lo cual pudo salir de la habitación sin otro susto de a gratis.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando fervientemente que todo esto no fuera más que una terrible pesadilla, Skull continuo su travesía en una especie de sala de baile. Si no estuviera tan asustado, se preguntaría porque demonios un lugar como este tenía una sala de baile. Era amplia, perfecta para hacer una pequeña fiesta, estaba muy adornada y formal… y todo seria de maravilla si en los candelabros no goteara alguna especie de líquido viscoso que al caer derretía parte del piso como si fuera acido, si las sillas no estuvieran hechas con huesos y objetos de dudosa procedencia, si las mesas no tuvieran platos con frascos de órganos flotantes en un extraño liquido como si fueran de exhibición… Lo que más lo asustaba y lo perturbaba era el extraño pentagrama en medio de la habitación, no parecía algo de magia negra ni satánico, pero… era como si un niño hubiera intentado hacer una broma, y si se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo con tripas o algo… porque eso era lo que veía, solo que muy, muy viejo… El lugar olía horrible, pero ya a estas alturas todo olía mal…

Inadvertidamente para Skull, una figura vestida de blanco cerro silenciosamente la puerta por la cual había entrado, con llave. Lentamente, esa misma figura se colocó justo detrás de él, siguiéndolo como su propia sombra: sin ruido, sin delatar su presencia, y sin hacer nada más que seguirlo…

-… Realmente quiero ir a casa… - Se quejó, llorando más al encontrarse con un cadáver en descomposición, en donde ya quedaban mayormente solo los huesos.

Era extraño, si lo pensaba con tranquilidad: no había gusanos, ni insectos, ni ninguna otra clase de vida que no fueran ellos o lo que sea que fuera Tiger… Con tanta sangre, órganos, huesos, y ahora cadáveres en descomposición extrema, lo más natural serían los insectos, pero no había nada de eso. Si no estuviera tan perturbado, darse cuenta de esta información sin duda alguna lo haría sentir aun peor. Tal vez era mejor así, tal vez no…

-… Iré a cambiarle el puesto a Mammon… - Porque simplemente ya no podía…

No obstante, todo quedo en eso: en palabras, porque al girarse se encontró con una figura de casi su misma altura. Era delgada, de piel pálida, usaba una vestimenta blanca con gris, sencilla. Al igual que Tiger, esta criatura no usaba zapatos, sus pies cubiertos de sangre, pero extrañamente no dejaba huellas… No usaba chaqueta, sino una simple camisa, unos pantalones largos, humedecidos y de color rojo al final gracias a la oscura sangre que tenían. Sus pantalones eran el único lugar que tenían sangre, como si hubiera caminado o tratado de caminar en alguna especie de charco profundo de dicha sustancia. Obviamente no era Tiger: su máscara era diferente. En lugar de un tigre, la máscara era de un leopardo de las nieves (porque era blanco), de resto era igual: parecía algo sacado de un muñeco de felpa.

La criatura ignoro completamente el terror de su víctima, la cual estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, y en cualquier segundo saldría corriendo despavorido del sitio. Cuando la criatura se llevó una mano al bolsillo, Skull finalmente salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección opuesta de la cual había entrado a la habitación. La criatura no detuvo sus movimientos, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo. La máscara se abrió en el hocico, mostrando muchos más colmillos de lo esperado, mostrando solo la parte inferior de un rostro.

-… Tsk, fue mucho más fácil de lo esperado… - Dijo para sí, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios, tomando una profunda calada, para luego soltar una gran nube de humo al aire.

Luego de un momento, la criatura tomo otra calada y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a donde Skull había desaparecido. No sería fácil perder a una persona que gritaba tanto, ¿verdad?

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Esto ya está llegando al punto de ser ridículo. – Si veía otra prenda de ropa, estallaría.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la sangre, a los huesos, y ahora a las marcas de garras y huellas en las paredes y el piso. Estaba en una especie de librería, una pequeña, con un dormitorio incluido. No hacía falta mencionar que no había encontrado nada de utilidad… todos los libros eran de cosas de escuela, ¡totalmente inservibles!, si necesitara hacer fuego quizás podría darles alguna utilidad, pero… Con un largo suspiro, decidió probar en otra habitación, sin realmente molestar en revisar a fondo como debería. Simplemente no valía la pena, luego de su segunda habitación revisada sabía que no conseguirían nada útil fácilmente.

-… Oh por Dios… - Lal trago profundamente, tomando su arma y colocándose en posición de combate.

La puerta por la cual había entrado estaba cerrada, pero eso no era lo que en verdad le había puesto los pelos de punta: apoyado tranquilamente en dicha puerta estaba otra de esas criaturas. Está en particular vestía de colores celestes y azules, y tenía más prendas que Tiger. Un pantalón largo, holgado, una franela celeste, y una chaqueta de distintos tonos de azul. También usaba muñequeras y una especie de pañuelo azul atado al cuello como bufanda o algo similar. Su piel era blanca, pero de tono más oscuro que Tiger, y estaba descalzo. Extrañamente no tenía manchas visibles de sangre, pero parecía haber salido de algún lugar con mucha agua: estaba empapado.

Lal no perdió el detalle de que no había ningún charco debajo de la criatura en frente de ella, cosa que solo la aterraba más. Una cosa era pelear contra alguien mucho más fuerte que tú, o pelear contra alguien totalmente desconocido, o pelear contra alguien a quien no sabías si quería matarte o torturarte o ambas, o tal vez secuestrarte y solo Dios sabía que querría hacer contigo… pero algo totalmente distinto era pelear contra algo que ni siquiera era humano, o una criatura viva, ¿cómo demonios siquiera podía pelear contra algo así?

\- Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir por aquí, Lal-san. – Dijo la criatura, como si solo le informara de algo, las manos yendo a parar a su espalda, de apoyo.

La máscara de este ser era muy diferente a la de Tiger: no era blanca, era celeste con blanco. Y mientras que aun parecía algo sacado del mundo de los muñecos de felpa, esta mascara no era tan infantil como se esperaría. La máscara tenía dos ojos pequeños, tal y como los de Tiger, una pequeña aleta casi en lo más alto, unas extrañas protuberancias en cada lado, justo debajo de donde deberían estar las orejas de una persona, que seguramente hacían las veces de branquias. La boca estaba levemente abierta, mostrando un sin número de dientes poco afilados, pero el número decía mucho por si solo…

\- ¿Supongo que debes llamarte Shark? – Pregunto cuidadosamente, su escopeta lista para volarle los sesos a la criatura.

\- Yep. Encantado. – Una leve inclinación, como si de verdad estuviera siendo sincero.

-… ¿Por qué no puedo…? – Señalo con su arma hacia él. Si podía sacarle algo de información…

\- Sabes, no te conviene quedarte a hacer preguntas… - Extrañamente, no se oía molesto ni irritado, solo relajado y quizás un tanto divertido. – Información no hará nada más que costarles la vida. – Esta vez, el tono de voz fue muy afilado. Era claro: fue una advertencia. – Su única prioridad debería ser ganar este juego, o nunca regresaran a casa… - El ser pauso, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. – Puedes preguntar, pero no garantizo nada, y el tiempo corre. – Advirtió suavemente antes de volver al mismo tono de antes. – No puedes pasar por aquí porque te lo impediré.

-… - ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir a eso?, ¡eso no fue una respuesta!

\- Usagi-chan no le gusta estar aburrido, y hasta ahora eso es lo que ustedes han estado haciendo… - El ser pauso, moviendo sus manos para hacer gestos. – Mientras más aburrido este, más peligroso será, más bien te estoy haciendo un favor, Lal-san.

-… ¿Un favor…? – Esta criatura… - Estas dejándome sola-

\- Estar en grupo no hará diferencia alguna, me temo. – El ser negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. - ¿Quieres más tiempo?, entonces entretén a Usagi-chan. – Se cruzó de brazos, algo aburrido ahora. – En caso contrario, se deshará de ti. – Una leve pausa. – Así son las cosas en este lugar, permanecer juntos o separados no cambiara nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Otra pausa, y esta vez volvió a sonar serio: - Yo solo te impediré ir por este camino en este momento, pero no creas que no puedo hacerte daño si me place hacerlo, lo mismo va con Tiger y los demás, si los has visto.

El corazón de Lal se hundió. Habían más… habían más…

-… ¿Puedo… puedo preguntar quién demonios es Usagi-chan y por qué nosotros?, ¿por qué Aria…?

\- Para ti es Usagi. – Lal hizo una mueca ante tal tono afilado. – Usagi-chan es alguien difícil de describir en este momento, ya que no lo has visto siquiera, pero te puedo decir que es quien maneja las cosas por aquí. – En otras palabras, pensó Lal con creciente horror, Usagi era el jefe. – Quisiera decir que no es nada personal, pero mentiría, o quizás no, no lo sé… - Se encogió de hombros. – No hay una razón en específico por la cual hayan terminado aquí, excepto quizás haberle llamado la atención a Usagi-chan. – Fue la sencilla explicación…

Si no fuera porque sabía que dispararle no le haría nada de nada, Lal hubiera tratado de volarle la cabeza a esa cosa solo para desquitarse con algo…

\- Te aconsejo que comiences a moverte, Lal-san. – Llamo la criatura, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – A menos que quieras morir pronto, claro está.

\- Maldita sea… - Dijo con los dientes apretados, muy molesta, pero obedeciendo la orden tacita de todos modos.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar, porque si las balas no le hacían nada de nada estas criaturas, dudaba que los puños lo hicieran. Eran una verdadera desventaja no poder usar sus llamas…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Un baño, kora. – Colonello se palmeo la frente, para nada sorprendido ante los ojos flotantes en una bañera, ni los frascos con cosas extrañas flotando en ellas…

La verdad, Colonello estaba bastante seguro de que el shampoo, el jabón, y esas cosas no eran en verdad eso, si no cualquier otra cosa… De hecho, tomo una botella de crema de peinar, abrió la tapa, y dejó caer su contenido en el piso. No sucedió nada, pero el olor… oh el olor…

\- ¿Por qué todo aquí tiene que oler terrible, kora? – Y ni de chiste se bañaba en uno de estos baños. Lo que acaba de dejar caer al suelo era sin duda alguna orine…

No, era mejor no indagar más en ese aspecto. De hecho, ni siquiera abriría la tapa del inodoro. No quería ninguna sorpresa indeseada, como una cabeza sin ojos flotante en un líquido cuestionable como le había pasado a uno de sus compañeros. No, estaba bien así, y no quería saber nada mas de esta habitación, se iría-

\- ¡Yop! – La criatura con mascara de osito de peluche blanco saludo, alzando la mano y haciendo el gesto correspondiente.

Con el cuerpo a medio girar, y el rifle en mano en menos de 2 segundos y apuntando a la cabeza de oso, Colonello maldijo su suerte una y otra vez. La criatura tenia piel blanca, pero con tonalidad más oscura que Tiger. Tenía una camisa simple, blanca, y unos chores holgados del mismo color. No tenía nada más, a menos que contara unas vendas en ambas manos y tobillos. Las vendas goteabas un extraño liquido en ciertas partes de color blanco, y tenía manchas de sangre en diversas partes del cuerpo, incluyendo la máscara. Si no fuera por lo mal que lo tenía la situación, Colonello se hubiera reído ante lo ridículo que era la imagen que tenía en frente gracias a esa mascara. Era como si alguien le hubiera de verdad arrancado la cabeza a un osito de juguete sin pelo y se la hubiera puesto en la cabeza, tenía los ojitos pequeños y la sonrisa de tres invertido, característico de esos juguetes.

\- ¡Y adiós! – Continuo la criatura, como si nada, mientras golpeaba el piso con una fuerza tremenda.

Colonello no tuvo tiempo de nada, excepto buscar en donde aterrizar. El simple golpe había destruido el suelo, dejando un gran cráter… Colonello frunció el ceño, con irritación y preocupación, desde el piso de abajo, el cual parecía ser alguna especie de vestidor… era muy difícil decir con tanto polvo y cosas rotas y con los restos del piso en donde había estado parado antes. Para más retruque, la criatura lo saludo de nuevo antes de girarse y dar un gran salto, golpeando el piso de arriba.

Cuando finalmente pudo volver a ver, Colonello maldijo en voz alta al ver que el lugar por el cual había venido ahora era inaccesible, y por ver que había tanto un piso inferior como un piso superior… no ayudaba que estaba cayendo un líquido verduzco de mal aroma, como si fuera agua estancada. Por supuesto: la criatura ya no estaba en el lugar y no había indicio alguno de que alguna vez hubiera estado allí.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Qué demonios estará pasando, Fon? – Por más que miraba, no veía nada. El problema es que oía gritos y maldiciones. Ah, y los lloriqueos de Skull.

\- No te desconcentres. - Recordó el artista marcial, también sintiendo un mal augurio encima.

Mammon estaba temblando como una maraca cada vez que se oía un grito, estaba asustada y no era de esperarse menos: la situación era indescriptible, mas allá de horrible, y ella no era luchadora o sabia como usar un arma decentemente, por no hablar de que no tenía tan buena condición física. Entre todos ellos, sin contar a Skull, ella era la que tenía más desventaja. Después de todo, el fuerte de Mammon eran las ilusiones y su mente, no la parte física… Aun así, incluso si no fueran las cosas de ese modo, no creía que las cosas fueran muy diferentes-

\- Oya, oya… - Dijo una voz joven, pero algo profunda justo detrás de ellos. – Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, un par de… - Una pequeña pausa, para dar efecto seguramente. – ratas. ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo cariño?

Ante la pregunta, ambos se tensaron aún más: ¡¿había DOS?!

\- Hai, Fox-sama. – Dijo una segunda voz, esta vez femenina.

Detrás de ellos había una figura muy similar a Tiger, solo que su vestimenta era naranja fuego con blanco, al igual que su máscara, la cual era la de un zorro… La diferencia entre esta nueva figura y Tiger era que estaba impecable, no tenía sangre, ni polvo, ni sucio… nada. Eso, y tenía un cuchillo de carnicero en manos. En dirección a la que habían estado mirando, una figura mucho más pequeña apareció, tal y como un fantasma. Era muy similar a la anterior, las únicas diferencias eran que era más pequeña, que era una chica, y que era un zorro blanco…. y tenía una especie de lanza en manos. Para sorpresa de Fon, Mammon comenzo a temblar aún más fuerte que antes, y con dificultad señalo al zorro blanco:

-… T-Tu e-e-e-res… - Trago con fuerza, apegándose a Fon. – N-No… no…de-e-eber-ría ser-

\- Empecemos, querida White Fox~ - Dicho esto, el zorro más grande se lanzó hacia ellos con el objetivo de arrancarle la cabeza a Fon de un solo tajo.

\- Hai. – Esto fue la única advertencia por parte de la chica, quien intento empalar a Mammon, quien era la que estaba más cerca de su alcance.

Fon fue rápido en reaccionar y evitar varias cuchilladas, muy posiblemente fatales, a su persona, al mismo tiempo que tomando a Mammon de un brazo y jalándola duramente fuera del camino de la lanza. De este modo se formó una extraña danza, dos zorros riéndose de una forma muy rara y buscando matarlos y dos "ratas" tratando de salir del camino. Fon se mordió los labios con ira al ver que golpearlos no hacia realmente la gran cosa, excepto hacerlos reír más, por lo cual no le quedo más opción que huir del sitio, arrastrado a Mammon, quien de broma podía moverse o pensar gracias al miedo.

-… El trabajo está hecho, cariño. – White Fox asintió, abrazando el brazo de su acompañante antes de desaparecer del lugar, completamente seguros de que ambas "ratas" no subirían las escaleras que les habían obligado a tomar.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Qué sucede Reborn? – Pregunto Verde cuando vio al asesino llegar corriendo al punto de encuentro. – No sé qué se hicieron los demás… - Eso lo tenía nervioso, llevaba al menos 5 minutos allí, mirando para todos lados…

\- ¡MALDICION! – Verde salto ante tal grito, Reborn también golpeo la pared con fuerza, sin importarle que eso provocara que cayera más sangre sobre él. – Llegue demasiado tarde…

-… ¿Qué paso, Reborn? – Pregunto seriamente, ahora mucho más nervioso.

\- Se me apareció otro… - No hacía falta especificar que quería decir con "otro". – Y me advirtió que aburrir a Usagi era una mala idea… - Una muy mala idea, recordó con casi odio. – Y que, si seguíamos así, nos _obligarían_ a cambiar.

-… En pocas palabras, nos separaron. – Verde se acomodó los lentes, ahora de verdad asustado. – Esto no-

\- ¿Aun están aquí? – Esta fue la voz de un niño.

La nueva criatura ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, como si no entendiera porque era apuntando con un arma o porque el hombre de pelo verde salto tan alto y ahora sostenía una daga en su dirección.

\- No estoy aquí para hacerles daño. – Aun así, nadie se iba a confiar de esas palabras. – Pueden llamarme Duck. – Se presentó serenamente. – No deberían seguir aquí, es peligroso. – Fue casi un regaño. – Pueden irse por su cuenta, ¿o quisieran venir un rato conmigo?, estoy seguro de que Usagi-chan no se molestara por pasar un rato con Deer-san.

-… Mocoso, no sé qué tramas, pero-

\- Todo tiene un riesgo para ustedes, lo único diferente con mi propuesta es que mientras estén el tiempo permitido no serán lastimados por nosotros. – Las armas no era fuente de al menos interés para estos seres, se dio cuenta Reborn con amargura. – Además, a diferencia de su otra opción de vagar por este lugar, tienen la oportunidad de preguntarle algunas cosas a Deer-san. – Una pausa. – Aunque debo advertirles que no es buena idea insultar, hacer burla, o en general hablar mal de Usagi-chan en frente de ella, incluso si ella misma lo hace. – Esta advertencia en verdad no estaba ayudando a la criatura con su propuesta.

A diferencia de Tiger, Duck tenía ropa casi normal: de colores. Lo único diferente era que no tenía zapatos, y de que ciertas partes de su ropa parecían haber sido cortadas. Ninguno de los dos perdió el detalle que la sangre simplemente lo traspasaba, sin dejar ninguna clase de marca en la criatura. Si no fuera por los ojos, o lo infantil que se veía, esa mascara sería bastante realista.

\- Estaré esperando en aquella habitación si quieren venir conmigo. – Señalo la habitación de la esquina. – No pasara nada si deciden que no, pero en cualquier caso les sugiero no permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, o vendrá alguien más… quizás incluso Usagi-chan, y si es Usagi-chan, tienen altas probabilidades de morir aquí. – Pauso, totalmente serio. – A Usagi-chan no le gusta estar aburrido, y si está molesto con alguien olvídense de que respetara o siquiera oirá lo que sea que tengan que decir. – Advirtió antes de girarse y caminar en dirección a la habitación que había señalado anteriormente.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Fiuuu… - Gracias a Dios, ya lo había perdido…

El problema ahora era que no sabía en dónde demonios estaba… y no oía absolutamente nada… Skull trago pesadamente, seguramente se había alejado de todos los demás, y ahora… Skull casi chilla al ver a una nueva figura caminar por el pasillo de la izquierda. Por lo visto, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Aun así, tenía la piel de gallina otra vez. ¿Cuántas cosas de esas había en ese lugar?, ¡ya había visto 3!

La figura que había pasado usaba ropas verde agua, y en lugar de un pantalón o un short usaba una falda, lo cual indicaba que era una chica. Su máscara era-

\- Si sigues en esta dirección, acabaras en la cocina, y estoy segura de que no te gustara lo que-

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿Quién rayos no se iba a asustar cuando le hablaban al oído, justo por detrás?, podría usar una máscara muy infantil y linda, ¡pero eso no iba a quitarle el susto a nadie!

\- Opps, tal vez Owl-chan no debí haberle dicho nada desu… - Murmuro el ser, una mano en la quijada y tomando una pose decepcionada.

¡Crash!, ¡crash!, ¡crash!

\- Bueno, Usagi-chan de seguro estará feliz por el trabajo de Owl-chan desu~ - Canturreo el ser, muy feliz ahora.

Dentro de la cocina, luego de haberse caído por las escaleras y haber atravesado parte de una pared gracias al golpe resultante, Skull termino con dolores en su cara, su brazo, y su pobre trasero. Era una verdadera lástima, o quizás una verdadera fortuna, que eso no tendría ninguna prioridad en tan solo unos momentos:

-… ¡Reborn-senpai! – Llamo, tratando de no llorar y abrazándose así mismo desde donde estaba, temblando como nunca antes. - ¡Colonello-senpai! – No obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni un sonido en verdad. - ¿Lal-senpai…?

Estaba solo, completamente solo con un grupo de criaturas raras y en un lugar que no había visto ni en sus peores pesadillas… Señor, ¿qué había hecho para merecer algo como esto?, pensó sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Estaba viendo una cocina en donde todos los cubiertos e instrumentos de cocina estaban hecho de huesos, y no veía condimentos… a menos que fueran el gran grupo de frascos con órganos flotantes, líquidos extraños, polvo de colores dudosos… Y por supuesto que no podía faltar la sangre seca, casi de color negro, en el lugar. Las huellas, las marcas de manos… el olor nauseabundo… y la comida extraña siendo cocinada…

\- La la la~

Skull lloro aún más en profundo horror, viendo a la otra criatura llegar a la cocina, y "cocinar". Él no era un genio ni sabía mucho de anatomía, casi nada en verdad… Pero realmente hubiera preferido no ver que la criatura estaba haciendo una cabeza medio descompuesta al guiso, con una salsa que parecía agua de cloaca con grumos de dudosa procedencia… ni de que estuviera haciendo dedos fritos en palillos… ni de que estuviera haciendo arroz de un color enfermizo con uñas y un polvo gris extraño sacado de un de los frascos… ni ver como preparaba un postre hecho con lo que parecían ser intestinos y-

\- Ya voy a terminar, estoy segura de que tienes mucha hambre, invitado de honor. – Skull llego a un nuevo tono de blanco cuando la criatura se giró en su dirección y le dedico esas palabras. – Solo uno o dos minutos más, y la cena estará servida~

La criatura giro la cabeza hacia un lado al ver a Skull tener alguna especie de convulsión y salir corriendo solo a Dios sabe dónde, llevándose por delante la mesa en donde tenía enfriando una sopa de ojos, hígado medio raro, y estomago aderezado mayormente con grasa de piel…

\- Es una verdadera lástima, pase horas en eso… - Se lamentó la criatura, obviando por completo los gritos de asco de Skull a lo lejos, quien se había llenado de "sopa" en muchas partes del cuerpo. – Bueno, solo tengo que volverlo hacer. – Asintió varias veces para sí misma, hasta que recordó un problema: - Pero ya no estómagos… - Así que: - Tendré que pedirle a Usagi-chan que traiga otro, pero si lo hago…

La criatura con mascara de oveja con un lazo rosado en una de las orejas. En cierto modo, sería una vista muy inocente y linda para cualquiera, por no hablar de infantil, si no fuera por el cuchillo gigante en una mano, la sangre en la otra, y el lugar en sí. No, en todo caso quien se encontrará con esto haría una doble toma antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo…

-… Vaya, tengo que limpiar de más… - Se quejó el ser, dejando el cuchillo a un lado y cruzándose de brazos, observando un charco de color amarillo en el suelo y que se desplazaba por un buen tramo…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Espero que no nos arrepintamos de esto, Reborn… - Murmuro el científico, lo suficientemente aterrado como para temerle incluso a las paredes.

Reborn no contesto, no hacía falta: cualquier cosa podía salir mal. De por sí, las cosas iban mal: estaban separados de los demás, y temía que todos estuvieran por su cuenta. Solos, por más fuerte o inteligentes que sea, eran presas fáciles. Si en grupo no habían logrado hacerle nada de nada a Tiger… no quería ni pensar en un combate uno a uno, en especial tomando en cuenta que Tiger no lucho en ningún momento. Tiger solo los había ignorado en su mayor parte, una que otra vez dándoles esa pose que decía: "¿ya terminaron?"

\- Ya falta poco. – Duck no parecía estarles dando mucha atención tampoco, a decir verdad.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una figura apareció justo detrás de ellos, relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos. En cuestión de segundos, una mano había tapado la boca de Verde y la otra apresado sus manos, y lentamente ambos seres se fueron hundiendo en el suelo hasta desaparecer…

\- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estas-Ay su madre… - Un tiburón, un desgraciado tiburón. Se lo iba a comer o algo, ¿no es así?, sabía que se iban a arrepentir, lo-

\- ¡Ssshhh! – Regaño el ser con mascara de tiburón. – No hagas mucho ruido o Usagi-chan sabrá que estas aquí. – Continuo el otro ser, suspirando profundamente y señalando una silla.

La sola mención de Usagi cerro la boca del científico inmediatamente, para alivio de Shark. En completo silencio ahora, con los nervios a mil, y calculando todas las posibilidades y probabilidades de una huida exitosa, Verde se sento con incertidumbre en donde Shark le habia señalado mientras miraba sus alrededores. Estaban en lo que parecia ser un estudio, uno algo pequeño en comparación con todas las habitaciones que habia visto… y también más macabro: huesos, sangre, cosas quemadas y/o destruidas, y-

\- Si seguías por ese camino, Usagi-chan hubiera sido quien te hubiera secuestrado y llevado a una de las salas con más espacio para jugar contigo. – Admitio Shark, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. – No culpes a Duck, no sabe que solo Reborn tiene permitido ver a Deer.

-… ¿No… sabe…? – Un momento… ese gesto.

\- ¡Nop!, no todos tenemos el mismo conocimiento de cómo son las cosas aquí. – Shark se encogió de hombros. – De hecho, no todos vemos lo mismo, depende de Usagi-chan. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Puedes llamarme Shark, no puedo ayudarte mucho, y no estoy de tu lado, pero al menos puede intervenir para evitar un enfrentamiento en donde no tendrás ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Verde pestañeo varias veces, confundido y su mente a mil kilómetros por hora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no todos ven lo mismo?, ¿y estás diciendo que todos ustedes… sean lo que sean, tienen libre albedrio? – Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más.

\- Lo que vez depende de tu fuerza de voluntad, o de lo que desea Usagi-chan que veas. – Simplifico el ser. – Eso no implica que lo que veas sea una ilusión, todo es real. – Una pausa, y lo que siguió fue muy, muy afilado: - Todos tenemos libre albedrio, diferentes intereses, diferentes personalidades… - Se apagó lentamente.

Verde comenzó a sudar frio. Esa respuesta implicaba que sea quien sea Usagi, esta criatura tenía el control de hacerles ver y estar en cualquier lugar que el deseara, a menos que… ¿debería de suponer que mientras su voluntad fuera menor al de Usagi las cosas serían como deseaba Usagi?, era una buena pregunta que considerar… eso claro si lo que había dicho Shark era verdad. Si estos seres tenían libre albedrio, ellos actuaban por cuenta propia, tal y como cualquier persona, por lo cual podían…

-… ¿Por qué me dices esto? - ¿Qué quería este ser en particular?

\- Quizás puedas hacer algo con la información. – Shark volvió a encogerse de hombros, su tono casi juguetón. – Y en verdad no te estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo. – El tono juguetón se fue, siendo reemplazado por uno más serio: - Además, tal vez algunos de ustedes puedan volver a casa…

-… Hablas como si… - Como si estuviera seguro de que al menos uno de ellos iba a morir.

\- Usagi-chan no los dejara ir, es alguien justo con lo que respecta a las reglas, pero no le gusta perder, por no hablar de que odia estar aburrido y estas cosas solo pasan una vez al año… - Shark se apagó, poniendo los brazos en la mesa y las manos bajo el mentón. – Ma, solo da lo mejor de ti, ¿de acuerdo?, tienes que encontrar a Usagi-chan y volver a donde despertaron, eso es todo. – Señalo una puerta. – Ten cuidado y quizás logres salir de aquí, Verde-san.

Verde volvió a subirse los lentes, ignorando la sangre en su persona, mirando a Shark fijamente. Ya le había dicho que la conversación había acabado, pero…

\- Shark…

\- ¿Uh? – Esto era más que extraño.

\- No es por nada, pero… - Explicaría muchas cosas, y abriría una caja de pandora: - ¿eres Yamamoto Takeshi, el Guardián de la Lluvia de Vongola?

El ambiente se tensó hasta el punto de hacer que Verde comenzara a sudar frio y comenzara a levantarse para correr.

\- Supongo que mi actuación no fue muy buena, ¿eh? – Ambas manos fueron a la máscara, y la máscara fue retirada, mostrando un rostro que no había sido visto en más de un año. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-… Los gestos de mano… y tu forma de hablar… - Él había estudiado a esos chicos, sus llamas eran extraordinarias después de todo, por no hablar de que era mejor saber que a no saber.

\- Oh, ya veo. – El chico le sonrió como si no sintiera lo tenso del ambiente, mirando la máscara en su mano. – Bueno, Verde-san, te dejare ir con solo dos advertencias… - La sonrisa se volvió muy afilada. – La primera es que no sabes quién soy. – Se colocó la máscara al terminar, para darle énfasis a ese punto. – Y la segunda: las máscaras no son simple decoración, hay quienes no toman bien que descubran quienes son. – El ambiente se hizo más peligroso. – Ma Ma, todos cometemos errores, solo ten más cuidado.

De esa forma, el ambiente volvió a como estaba, sin nada de tensión, sino más bien relajado… Aun así, Verde miro con miedo a su acompañante. Vaya forma de decirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que preguntaba…

\- Te recomiendo que vayas tomando rumbo, si te quedas mucho tiempo en un sitio podría ser lo último que hagas. – Advirtió el ser como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- H-Hai… - Dicho esto, salió temblando y a paso desigual del sitio.

Por al menos un minuto, Shark no se movió.

\- No deberías de haber hecho eso, Takeshi. – Se oyó justo a su lado, en la silla que Verde había estado ocupando hace tan solo un momento. – Quería darle un buen susto… - Fue la queja que siguió.

\- Ma Ma, de esta forma será mucho más interesante… - Solo esperaba que, en consecuencia, fuera más divertido. – Tsuna-chan~

\- Solo llámame Usagi. – Se quejó el chico con mascara de conejo, una mano en el mentón, apoyado en la mesa, como si estuviera aburrido. – Deje de ser ese inútil bueno para nada cuando gane esta preciosura. – Toco su máscara al decir esto de forma juguetona. – No deberías de olvidar eso, ¿no crees?

Takeshi sabía que Tsuna se refería a que "Usagi" era quien había sido el que los había cazado, torturado y matado uno a uno hace tan solo un año… Era una verdadera lástima que él no caería en ese dos veces:

\- Tsuna-chan nunca fue un inútil bueno para nada para mí. – Lo dijo mirando al cielo, cerrando los ojos detrás de la máscara, sonriendo al recordar los viejos días. – Usagi o Tsuna, sigues siendo la misma persona que me salvo la vida aquella vez, y a quien decidí seguir por el resto de mi vida y ahora eternidad…

Takeshi no necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver el prado con la cancha de béisbol que Tsuna había creado para el bajo un hermoso cielo azul con un sol resplandeciente. Tsuna siempre era así… incluso ahora, a pesar de ser un alma tan corrompida…

\- La adulación no te llevara a ningún lado. – Takeshi sonrió aún más detrás de la máscara, sintiendo algo muy afilado presionando su pecho. ¿Otro escalpelo?, ¿o tal vez un cuchillo?, podría ser algo nuevo… - Repite conmigo: U-SA-GI.

\- Tsuna-chan. - ¿Cuántas veces Tsuna lo había despedazado en pequeñas partes por esta misma discusión ya?, si no fuera por…

Takeshi hizo una mueca, sintiendo dolor por un arma blanca desconocida que aún no había visto. Si, realmente… Tsuna en verdad no había cambiado tanto como parecía. Lo más importante no había cambiado, pero todo lo demás sin duda alguna había dado un giro de 180 grados…

\- Vamos Tsuna-chan, ¿realmente es momento para torturarme cuando tienes 7 presas rondando? – Le recordó, divertido, a pesar del dolor.

\- Tenemos tiempo, Takeshi-kun~ - Lo último fue prácticamente un ronroneo, y Takeshi no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de que sabía que moriría una vez más a manos de su mejor amigo. Y esta vez sería una muerte a base de armas blancas y no de explosivos implantados en su cuerpo luego de una disección en vivo…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso Viper? – Pregunto Fon una vez más, con el corazón encogido y temblando un poco, manteniéndose atento con mucha dificultad.

\- Si, ellos son Rodoku Mukuro y Doroku Chrome, los Guardianes de la Niebla de Vongola… - Había tomado un buen tiempo, pero ya había logrado obtener la calma suficiente como para hablar normalmente.

Fon no contesto inmediatamente, mordiéndose los labios.

-… Si ellos dos están aquí… - Comenzó, aterrado ante la posibilidad. – Muy posiblemente los demás también… - Incluyendo a su querida estudiante, I-pin.

\- No te hagas muchas ilusiones Fon. – No era por nada, pero… - Creo que estamos tratando con espíritus. – Porque sin duda alguna, esa gente estaba muerta.

-… Lo sé. – Pero aun así…

La conversación volvió a morir. Estaban perdidos en un laberinto. El piso estaba lleno de huesos, no había sitio en donde no pisaran uno, quebrándolo o haciéndolo polvo. No llovía sangre, por una vez, pero si chorreaba algo por las paredes, y el olor a muerte era, sin lugar a dudas, lo peor. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado horrible e indescriptible. No había cuerpos en descomposición al menos, un pequeño favor… pero el lugar esta desierto en lo que se refería a cosas normales: no había ni siquiera cuadros. Pocas puertas, y muchos pasillos. Y hablando de puertas:

\- Olvídate de que la voy a abrir Fon. – De inmediato dijo la ilusionista, mirando a otro lado.

\- Pero es tu turno-

\- ¡No voy a tocar un ojo que se mueve Fon! – No, de verdad no lo iba a hacer. No solo era un asco, sino que en serio la pupila de ese ojo se movía, como si de verdad los estuviera viendo.

No ayudaba que la puerta parecía estar hecha de trozos de piel cosidos… no, de verdad no lo hacía. Quien sea que había diseñado este lugar sin duda alguna estaba más que tocado de la cabeza, aparte de ser un completo psicópata por supuesto.

\- Mira y aprende Viper. – Internamente Fon suspiro profundamente, no podía culpar a Viper por no querer hacer esto, pero había otras opciones…

Viper pestañeo varias veces, algo que no se notó gracias a la capucha que tenía en la cara, viendo como Fon tomo uno de los huesos, asegurándose de que fuera lo suficientemente firme para lo que iba a hacer, y golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Menos mal que cargaba su traje aun, pensó Mammon amargamente, se había salvado de tocar sangre y demás directamente gracias a eso.

-… Fon, creo que deberíamos dar media vuelta y hacer que no vimos absolutamente nada… - Susurro Mammon de manera sutil, jalando al artista marcial urgentemente de una de sus mangas.

-… Ah, estoy de acuerdo… - Casi como un robot, Fon se giró junto con su acompañante para salir de allí.

Lástima que, aparte de los cuerpos sin nombre colgando con heridas iguales a las de un cerdo en el matadero, había alguien más que les imposibilito la parte de "no haber visto absolutamente nada".

\- Veo que han encontrado la ante-sala al congelador. – Dijo una voz perezosa justo detrás de ellos, y por el crujir de los huesos, estaba caminando en su dirección. – Oya, oya, que mala educación… - Bromeo el ser para sí, viendo a ambos correr como alma que lleva el diablo. – Kufufufu, que lastima… - Un tridente muy conocido apareció en una de sus manos. – La linda pareja tiene que… romperse, por desgracia… kufufufu…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Maldición, maldición… - Mascullo Colonello, molesto, asustado, y preocupado más allá de la creencia. Ah, y también incrédulo: - De todos los lugares en que podía parar, ¿tenía que ser en una sala de bolos?, ¿otra vez?

A él no le gustaba el juego, y si le gustara jamás podría mirarlo de la misma forma: no después de ver que las bolas de boliche eran un conjunto de carne grapada con piel de tal forma que fuera perfectamente redonda. Aun así, era imposible no darse cuenta de que era carne disecada o solo Dios sabe qué demonios le habían hecho… Francamente, no quería saber. Si no fuera por esas bolas, podría perfectamente hacer de cuenta que estaba en un lugar normal… con algo de esfuerzo, por supuesto.

¿Por qué se quejaba de haber terminado allí?, no le gustaba los bolos, y de paso el sitio era enorme y había un mal olor que no quería ni reconocer que existía. Eso, y ya era la segunda vez que terminaba en ese mismo lugar. No tenía un sentido de la dirección tan malo, pero…

\- Shishishi…

\- ¡¿Quién demonios anda allí, kora?! – Apunto su rifle en dirección al sonido, pero realmente iba más con su instinto ya que no podia ver la gran cosa en esa dirección.

\- Me temo que solo yo. – Contesto el ser, mucho más cerca y en una dirección completamente diferente a la de antes.

Sudando frio, Colonello solo miro a su izquierda, en donde pudo visualizar perfectamente a un chico mucho más pequeño y delgado que él, vestido de blanco, sentado de piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en el respaldo de la silla… lo único que faltaba es que estuviera tratando de jugar caballito con la silla, a decir verdad. Si no fuera por la sangre, este ser tenía mucha más sangre en el que cualquiera de los otros seres que había visto antes, y la máscara de conejo, Colonello no se hubiera tensado tanto, esperando lo peor. En su lugar, se hubiera preguntado cómo alguien tan pequeño, era el más pequeño hasta ahora en su mente, era quien más había hecho que su instinto le gritara que corriera, que ese ser justo a su lado a unos pocos metros era sumamente peligroso.

\- ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? – El ser se rio a lo último, divertido por alguna extraña razón desconocida para él. - ¿No piensas huir?

-… ¿Siquiera me dejarías huir? – Pregunto cuidadosamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, tomando todos los detalles que pudiera, y sin molestarse realmente en apuntarlo con su arma.

Todo su ser le gritaba que hacer tal cosa era inútil, y recordaba muy bien que Tiger no pareció ni siquiera preocuparse por ser disparado en la frente varias veces. No solo eso, estaba bastante seguro de que, si trataba de huir o siquiera le quitaba la vista de encima a este ser en particular, no saldría vivo de allí. El problema es que no sabía porque, pero su instinto nunca le había fallado antes…

\- Shishishi, listo, listo~ - El ser giro la cabeza hacia un lado, algo que sin duda alguna lo haría ver tierno si no fuera por toda esa sangre y el peligro. – La próxima vez que me veas… - Colonello perdió todo color en su rostro al ver la máscara comenzar a cambiar: la boca abriéndose y haciéndose mucho más grande, mostrando muchos dientes filosos y ensangrentados, chorreando sangre fresca, y los ojos agrandándose y… - podría ser la última~

Colonello se dejó caer al suelo, temblando un poco, una vez que el ser simplemente desapareció de la silla como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Toda sensación de peligro inminente desapareció con él, por lo cual podía suponer que el ser se había ido del lugar y no simplemente desapareció. Aún más importante: esa cosa no era un conejo en lo absoluto, ¡era un lobo!

-… En que lio nos hemos metido… - Se quejó en voz baja luego de un momento, tomando sus cosas y levantándose para continuar.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible por salir vivo de allí, pero si iba a morir, al menos se aseguraría de dejarle un recuerdo a ese desgraciado conejo, lobo, lo que sea que fuera. No estaba seguro si podría ayudar a los otros o no, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

\- Lal, ten cuidado… - Pidió del mismo modo, comenzando a caminar en una dirección aleatoria-¡Boom!

Colonello se palmeo la frente. Por supuesto, lo que faltaba: ¡esa cosa tenía que hacer las cosas aún más difíciles!, ahora solo tenía una sola salida…

\- Bueno… - Esto no podía parecer más una trampa porque simplemente no podía. – no me queda de otra, kora.

Solo tenía una opción: ir por el camino que su enemigo quería. Sin sus llamas, no podía simplemente patear o golpear una pared y hacer un hoyo e irse por ahí, y un rifle no servía para eso… al menos uno normal. No tenía de otra…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Oe, cabeza de chorlito. – Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron del ser una vez que la puerta se abrió. – Tsuna-sama comenzó a moverse ya, no tenemos… ¡MALDITA SEA TAKESHI! - ¡Blam! - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?, ¡sabes tan bien como yo que Tsuna-sama tomara cada oportunidad que le des para masacrarte gracias a lo aburrido que esta!

Por supuesto, no había forma ni manera en que fuera a recibir una respuesta por parte del móvil hecho con partes humanas… la cabeza ni siquiera estaba entera, y había sido convertida en una cabeza encogida de todas las cosas. Con un largo suspiro, el ser saco otro cigarrillo y tomo una larga calada.

\- Che, tienes suerte de que Tsuna-sama no haya usado hilo de pescar esta vez… - Aunque ciertamente había sido mucho más creativo y se había tomado su tiempo haciendo esto: la única razón por la cual sabía que era Takeshi era por la máscara cuidadosamente limpia en la mesa junto con todas las herramientas ensangrentadas que había usado Tsuna-sama para esta obra de arte… las cuales incluían una pequeña sierra de mano. – A ver… ah, por aquí se empezó…

Tomo un par de minutos deshacer cada nudo y jalar cada hilo fuera de las partes humanas. Al final, solo quedo un montón de carne sin nombre, agujereada y aun chorreando sangre, en un gran charco de sangre y muchos otros fluidos que eran preferibles no nombrar. Habiendo terminado el trabajo, el ser tomo una silla y se sentó a disfrutar de otro cigarro.

\- Tienes suerte de que no tengamos que unir las piezas… - O no terminarían nunca. Y no se iba a poner a unir todas las piezas tampoco… había sido cortado en pedacitos, nada estaba intacto, ni siquiera la nariz.

Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta del montón de carne que se estaba moviendo sola ahora, buscando reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros para volver a su forma original.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- A ver, una piscina, un gimnasio, una cancha de tenis… - Lal comenzó a contar, irritada. Había revisado casi todo el piso y nada interesante. – Bueno, nada puede ser peor que esto… - Dijo para sí, mirando las escaleras.

La piscina era de sangre, obviamente, y las cosas estaban hecho de huesos y piel. El gimnasio fue normal… hasta que encontró esqueletos colgados en las maquinas, como si hubieran muerto por quedar atrapados en las propias maquinas. La cancha de tenis la hizo reír por un minuto gracias a las pelotas, si hubiera sido uno de los chicos quienes hubieran visto eso, hubieran llorado en lugar de reír. Quizás era una suerte que fuera ella quien hubiera terminado allí…

Aun así, no podía evitar estar preocupada. No había encontrado nada, a alguno de los chicos ni nada que pudiera indicar su presencia, ni una salida, o información, nada…

\- Me retracto. – Dijo inmediatamente al subir las escaleras y encontrarse con un montón de cadáveres en diversos estados de putrefacción en el suelo, como si fueran una alfombra, chorreando sangre-eso explicaba porque en el piso de abajo el techo chorreaba sangre, pero… - No voy a vomitar, no voy a vomitar… - Recito para sí, dando media vuelta para regresar de donde vino. No iba a poner un pie-

\- Puedes regresar, pero si lo haces entraras en la mira de Usagi-chan. – Anunciaron a coro dos entes, luciendo como si la hubieran estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.

Uno era básicamente el gato de la mala suerte, para su gran horror, y el otro una serpiente verde brillante. No, esta no era la combinación de la buena suerte que necesitaba, ni la que había pedido tampoco.

\- ¿Quieres que te guiemos? – Pregunto uno. – Este piso no contiene salidas, pero hay lugares de interés.

\- Solo por un rato, si quieres. – Dijo el que se estaba haciendo pasar por serpiente. Era una niña.

Por un momento, Lal solo se les quedo mirando. Olvidando el miedo, el terror y la sorpresa, pregunto:

\- No veo porque no, pero… - En cualquier caso, ninguna de sus opciones pintaba muy bien. - ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Hemos llegado. – Anuncio Duck tranquilamente, abriendo una puerta para el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

Reborn no dijo nada, solo arqueo una ceja al ver lo diferente que era la pequeña habitación de todo lo demás que había visto hasta ahora. ¿La razón?, era completamente normal, hogareño incluso, y no le seria para nada raro si no fuera por el ser preparando algo en la mesa, algo que lucía sospechosamente como un postre que no había probado en mucho tiempo. Este ser era femenino, su máscara de ciervo no tenía cuernos. Y la mayor diferencia entre los demás que había visto: estaba muy bien vestida, cuidada, tal y como cualquier ama de casa… si no fuera por esa mascara tan infantil, hubiera pensado que había alguien más siendo víctima de esta enfermiza situación.

\- Bienvenido Reborn-chan, he preparado tu postre favorito, ¿por qué no te sientas a disfrutarlo y hablar un rato conmigo? – La voz era femenina y muy cálida. Algo que no había presenciado en un buen tiempo. – Duck-kun, muchas gracias por traerlo, ¿podrías mantener un ojo en Cat-kun y Snake-chan?, dijeron que iban a jugar en el piso de arriba…

\- Por supuesto, Deer-san. – Duck se inclinó un poco, en signo de respeto, antes de cerrar la puerta en silencio.

\- Esperen, ¿y Verde? – Si no fuera por la repentina ida, Reborn no se hubiera dado cuenta de que faltaba Verde.

Sus habilidades estaban siendo afectadas o necesitaba más entrenamiento inmediatamente.

\- Ve tranquilo Duck-kun. – Desestimo Deer, como si nada, ignorando la mirada de muerte y de preocupación de su invitado hasta que solo quedaban ellos dos. – Solo tu estas invitado aquí, Reborn-chan, alguien más le hizo un favor a Verde-san… - El tono se volvió repentinamente serio. – Si alguien más entrara aquí… - No hacía falta terminar la frase.

\- ¿No les pareció prudente al menos de-

\- No hubieras venido. – Sentencio Deer, a sabiendas. Reborn no pudo hacer más que cerrar la boca. – Ten, adelante, no tiene veneno ni nada por lo cual debas preocuparte. – Reborn pestañeo ante el repentino cambio de tono y ante el repentino postre justo en frente de él. – Estas totalmente a salvo por los próximos 15 minutos, luego de eso tendrás que volver al juego.

Reborn bajo un poco la cara, cubriendo sus ojos y parte del rostro con su sombrero. A pesar de no demostrarlo por fuera, por dentro era un hervidero. De hecho:

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Esto tenía que ser un mal chiste, pensó para sí, ignorando por completo el postre y la bebida que había aparecido de la nada.

\- No estoy realmente segura, honestamente… - Un pequeño, pero audible suspiro. - Eres muy importante para Usagi-chan, Reborn-chan.

-… ¿Importante…? – Tenía que estar de joda.

\- Aja, pero no estoy segura sobre en qué sentido. – Deer pauso, tomando una taza de té que apareció de la nada. – Temo decir que eres su presa principal, y por eso también te está dando tratamiento especial.

Si con tratamiento especial se refería a meterlo en un lugar que bien podría estar compitiendo con el mismo infierno…

\- De entre todos, tu eres el más importante para Usagi-chan, así que deberías de aprovechar todas las pequeñas ventajas que te dé, Reborn-chan. – Aconsejo Deer, de un modo muy serio para su postura. – Nadie más recibirá esto, nadie más tendrá un descanso y protección total por 15 minutos. – Continuo, haciendo hincapié en la situación actual. – Puedes preguntar y hacer lo que quieras y nadie podrá tocarte, así intenten convencerte de lo contrario.

-… ¿Cómo que nadie? – Esto no se oía para nada bien.

\- Tenemos prohibido matar, nada más, pero eso no quiere decir que todos vayan a obedecer esa norma, Reborn-chan. – Explico pacientemente Deer. – Pero a ti nadie te puede tocar, nadie excepto Usagi-chan.

-… ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué podría haber llevado a un perfecto psicópata a marcar tal importancia en él?

\- Ya te lo dije, eres muy importante para él, pero no estoy segura en qué sentido. – Un largo suspiro aquí. – Si alguien intenta ponerte un dedo encima, me temo que cosas horribles caerán sobre ellos, en consecuencia… - Se apagó oscuramente. Luego, tuvo un cambio de 180 grados: - ¿No vas a tocar lo que he preparado para ti Reborn-chan?, nada te va a pasar, lo prometo.

Incluso si no le tuviera las mil y un ideas a esa comida… no tenía nada de hambre, y si la tuviera igual no comería. ¿La razón?, podría ser el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero eso no lo hacía inmune al asco y al horror que le daba el lugar por sí solo, sin contar a esos…

-… ¿Puedo preguntar que son ustedes y por qué hacen esto? – No sería para nada sorprendido si le respondiera que eran-

\- Somos espíritus Reborn-chan, espíritus que hemos quedado atrapados aquí por la eternidad.

... demonios…

\- Cuando alguien muere aquí, termina como nosotros. – Continuo, a sabiendas de las preguntas que seguían. – Este es un lugar maldito, de formas que nadie está realmente seguro, y cada año, en este día precisamente, un grupo de personas termina aquí… - Pauso, y tristemente agrego: - Lo que le pasa a esa gente depende enteramente del espíritu a cargo.

-… ¿Espíritu a cargo? - ¿Qué demonios era esto?

\- En este caso, Usagi-chan. – Deer pauso, apretando la tasa de té levemente. – Nadie puede salir por su cuenta, se necesita de la ayuda de un espíritu, y no uno cualquiera me temo.

-… Se necesita la ayuda del espíritu a cargo, ¿me equivoco? – Esto sonaba cada vez más genial, pensó sarcásticamente. Solo estaba en manos de un psicópata asesino el poder regresar a casa…

\- Sí y no. – Una pausa. – Otros espíritus pueden sacarte, pero no sin la aprobación del espíritu a cargo. – Otro suspiro. – Usagi-chan juega al juego del escondite con los recién llegados, y hay dos formas de ganar Reborn-chan.

Al menos no era una sola… igual no serían bonitas, ¿verdad?

\- La primera es encontrar a Usagi-chan y regresar al punto de inicio sin que Usagi-chan te mate. – Reborn internamente maldijo su suerte una vez más. – La segunda es durar aproximadamente 6 horas sin morir. Si logras ganar, Usagi-chan te llevara a casa sin ninguna clase de trampas o incidentes. – Hubo una leve, pero indecisa pausa: - Él es justo en ese sentido, tampoco es un mentiroso. Si lo entretienes, te dejara vivir… si llegas aburrirlo, morirás.

Excelente, ¡excelente!, ¿cómo diablos entretenías a un psicópata asesino que ni siquiera conoces y está tratando de matarte?, definitivamente este no era su día… o noche, o lo que sea. El cambio fue leve, casi nadie lo notaria, pero Reborn frunció el ceño y bajo más la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo… y luego…

\- ¿Qué sabes de Usagi Deer-san? – No tenía idea de si esa información iba a funcionar o no. - ¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que considera entretenido?

\- Lamentablemente, no "juegue" lo suficiente como para poder decírtelo. Tiger puede responderte mejor esa pregunta, Shark y Snow también pueden ayudarte allí. – Se encogio de hombros desanimadamente. – Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que quedarse en un mismo lugar, hacer nada, o repetir cosas es sumamente aburrido para él. – Y por tanto los eliminaba rápido.

-…

\- Usagi-chan… - Dudo, pero igual continuo: - Este es su segundo juego, y su primer año siendo residente aquí.

-… ¿Su… primer año? – Deer asintió lentamente.

Engranajes comenzaron a rodar en la mente de Reborn. De hecho:

\- ¿Tu también tienes un año aquí? – Eso sería…

Nuevamente, Deer asintió de la misma forma. Reborn trago levemente:

\- El niño que parece un gato negro…

\- También, Reborn-chan.

\- Duck…

\- También.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. La mente de Reborn estaba ocupada sacando comparaciones, hasta llegar a:

\- Nos conocemos, ¿no es así? – Reborn no espero respuesta, sintiendo su sangre congelarse, sintiendo ganas de taparse la cara y llorar. - ¿Nana-san?, ¿Mamá?

No hubo respuesta verbal a eso, pero Reborn pudo visualizar por el rabillo del ojo una máscara ser puesta sobre la mesa. Una vez que el asesino subió la mirada, y se encontró con un rostro que no había visto en un año, la conversación siguió:

\- Quisiera decir que me da gusto verte, Reborn-chan… - La mujer le sonrió muy tristemente, algunas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. – Pero eso sería decir una mentira…

-… ¿Todos murieron aquí…? – No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo, se reusaba.

Solo de recordar los cuerpos mutilados, desgarrados…

\- Me temo que así es. – Aun así, Nana asintió de todos modos. – El espíritu encargado en ese entonces creyó que seriamos un grupo interesante. – Reborn noto que no habia dicho Usagi.

\- ¿No fue Usagi? – Tomando en cuenta como los encontró…

\- Usagi-chan fue quien nos asesinó. – Corrigió con tristeza la mujer. – Pero él no fue quien nos eligió. – Nana pauso, mirando la mesa. – En todo caso, Usagi fue una víctima intermedia, que cayó en nuestro grupo por alguna razón.

\- ¿Y cómo-

\- Usagi-chan jugo solo, no sé a qué juego jugo exactamente, Usagi-chan prohibió que se divulgara esa información, y aunque estuvo muy cerca de ganar…

\- Perdió. – Termino Reborn por ella, tomando su sombrero para ocultar su rostro de nuevo. – Y se convirtió en el nuevo espíritu encargado, y jugo esto mismo con todos ustedes…

\- No le tomes odio ni ira Reborn-chan. – La mujer suplico, sabiendo a donde la mente del mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo estaba yendo. – No es su culpa, él no era una mala persona, era todo lo contrario en realidad…

\- Eso aún no justifica nada de esto, mamá. – Reborn golpeo la mesa con una mano, molesto.

\- Lo sé. – Concordó el espíritu. – Pero aun así no es su culpa. – Suspiro profundamente en esto.

Silencio…

\- Si era tan buena persona, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿y por qué ahora es un psicópata demente? – No, Reborn no iba a perdonarlo por matar a toda esta familia, por matar a su alumno… se había encariñado con esta gente, y solo saber quién era por fin el maldito culpable…

\- Me temo que eso es algo que tendrás que preguntárselo a Usagi-chan directamente. – Nana tomo un poco de té, para calmarse. – No puedes hacer nada contra él, contra nadie aquí, me temo, ya estamos muertos. – Le recordó, temiendo que fuera a hacer una tontería. Aunque eso sería divertido para Usagi. – Usagi-chan no solo era una muy buena persona, era alguien muy fuerte, y su espíritu lo era aún más por ser tan puro…

Silencio.

\- Te dije que este lugar esta maldito, ¿no?

\- Si, si lo hiciste. - ¿Había algo más grave que eso que tenía que saber?

\- Este sitio corrompe las almas que son muy puras. – Tenia la vista fija en la madera. Era visible que le dolía decir esto. – Tienes a los espíritus como yo, que no fueron alterados de ninguna forma, al menos en nuestra forma de ser, y tienes a los otros como Usagi-chan: que han sido corrompidos. – Pausa. – Usagi-chan es casi totalmente lo contrario a lo que originalmente era, y todo es culpa de este maldito lugar…

-… - ¿Qué podía decir a eso?, ¿realmente que podía decir?

\- Hay muchísimas almas aquí, pero la más fuerte, por ahora, es Usagi-chan, y no tiene reparo alguno en atormentar y torturar a otros para que lo obedezcan. – Ante esta información, Reborn se crispo. Nana sonrió tranquilizadoramente, subiendo la cara para mirarlo. – No te preocupes por mí, Usagi-chan nunca pondría un dedo sobre mi o los niños de tal forma. – Consolo. Era tanto verdad como mentira: mientras no se salieran de la raya, no les haría nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura con eso?, ¡acabas de-

\- Porque no cambio completamente, al menos este lugar no logro corromper por completo a ese chico… - Honestamente, ese era su único consuelo… - Trata de solo centrarte en ganar, ¿de acuerdo Reborn-chan?, no es su culpa ser así…

Solo de pensar que su querido Tsuna había terminado así por tratar de llevarlos todos a casa, sin que vieran nada de estos horrores… ¿Cómo una madre no podría llorar ante tal situación?, por todo lo que sabía… tendría que ver a su hijo así por toda la eternidad… Era un dolor indescriptible solo verlo ahora, y saber que era la única alma de la familia que había pasado por tal cosa… ¿debería sentir orgullosa u horrorizada?

\- Te quedan menos de 5 minutos Reborn-chan, aprovecha para preguntar lo que desees, comer o beber si quieres, ¿está bien?

\- Quiero saber que paso con Tsuna, mamá. – Queria al menos saber si…

-… Lo siento mucho, Reborn-chan, pero no puedo contestarte eso. – No podía, por dos razones: - Es muy doloroso, y no soy a quien debes preguntarle tampoco. – Pero si podía ayudarlo: - Usagi-chan o el mismo Tsu-kun pueden responderte lo que quieras al respecto, solo que Usagi-chan te pedirá diversión a cambio.

-… Ya veo… - Había sido muy horrible si Nana no quería darle ni el más-

\- Murió tratando de protegernos, Reborn-chan. – La mujer dejo escapar varias lagrimas traviesas. – Sé que estarías más que orgulloso de él si lo hubieras visto… - Y estaría tan destrozado como ella, como todos ellos, al mismo tiempo.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Las probabilidades de salir de aquí con vida son casi nulas… - Murmuro el científico para sí, casi derrotado.

Todo estaba en contra de ellos: sin saber casi nada, sin saber en dónde estaban o tener al menos un mapa, haber sido separados y estar en un lugar tan horroroso y lleno de seres extraños que… ¿Cómo rayos le ganas o dañas a un espíritu?, de ninguna forma por lo que sabía, más bien todo esto era científicamente imposible… y aun así, aquí estaban. Y como si todo lo demás no fuera lo suficientemente malo: no podían usar sus llamas y poderes aquí, eran prácticamente civiles.

-... ¿Es esto un laboratorio…? – Verde pestañeo varias veces, asombrado.

A pesar de esto, dudo en entrar. En primer lugar: la puerta estaba abierta, una total irregularidad ante todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, y segundo: no creía que encontrara nada bonito o de ayuda allí adentro… En todo caso, era mucho más probable que fuera una trampa. Era una lástima, la verdad, pero valoraba su vida.

\- No voy a entrar allí. – Anuncio, por si había alguien adentro.

No espero respuesta, pero no dio más de un paso cuando se dio cuenta de algo: había unas orejas de conejo justo detrás de la mesa con el microscopio. Era muy poco visible, pero bajo el ángulo que estaba… Verde no demoro en salir corriendo con todas sus ganas cuando las orejas se movieron, mostrando un ojo pequeño y negro.

-… Lástima, pero igual me viste, jejeje~ - Diciendo esto, el ser se levantó, en sus manos un bate con alambre de púas. El alambre de púas tenía algo en el: se veía húmedo y brillante. – Me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede correr un científico que rara vez hace ejercicio físico…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Si vas por esta dirección, regresaras a donde despertaste. – Cat anuncio alegremente, apuntado hacia un pasillo con muchas puertas extrañas, incluyendo una hecha con lo que parecía ser algo vivo… aún se movía y todo.

-… ¿Debo ir por allí? - ¿La veían como una idiota? – Vengo de allá buscando una salida.

Por alguna extraña razón, ambos seres se detuvieron y se volvieron piedra por así decirlo. Casi con miedo, Snake pregunto:

\- ¿Aun no has encontrado a Usagi-chan? – La pregunta fue hecha de forma lenta, como si temiera hacer la pregunta.

\- Honestamente quisiera no encontrármelo. – Negó con la cabeza diciendo esto. – No he visto a nadie que parezca un conejo.

Ambos seres se miraron y luego asintieron entre sí.

\- Cuando lo encuentres, debes correr en esa dirección. – Ambos apuntaron en la dirección antes indicada. – No importa lo que pase, no te detengas, debes ir en esa dirección una vez que veas a Usagi-chan si quieres volver a casa.

-… no puedo pelear contra él, ¿no es así? – Pregunto, a sabiendas de que la respuesta seria un rotundo no. Y no se equivocó. – Esta bien, eso es lo que hare. – Prometió, decaída. – Si llego, ¿podremos ir todos a casa?

\- Todos los que aun permanezcan vivos. – Recitaron ambos, casi como si fuera un lamento.

Había pasado al menos unos diez minutos hablando con ambos, eran muy amigables si no tomaba en cuenta que eran… lo que sea que fueran. Y hasta ahora no le habían dado razones para creer que le estaban mintiendo.

\- Pues-

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lal pestañeo varias veces, asombrada ante lo que acaba de ver: Skull corriendo y llorando como alma que lleva el diablo, a una velocidad asombrosa. Ni siquiera la vio. No obstante, todo tomo sentido cuando vio a otro ser, uno con un cigarro en la mano, caminando tranquilamente, en suma calma, atrás de Skull.

\- Che, tarado. – Se quejó, llevándose el cigarro a la boca para tomar una gran calada. – Oe, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Exigió al ver a los tres juntos.

\- Pues-

\- ¿Están locos?, no deberían de estar aquí, no en este piso. – Se quejó el nuevo ser, irritado. – No es por ofender, señorita, no es por usted. – Dicho esto, se dirigió de nuevo a quienes la habían estado acompañando: - Váyanse, ya, Usagi vendrá pronto, si es que ya no está aquí, para venir por ese tarado. – Señalo en dirección a donde había desaparecido Skull antes. – Se metió en el cuarto de espejos y destruyo la gran mayoría por accidente.

Aparentemente, eso era toda la explicación necesaria para que ambos pequeños seres salieran corriendo, lloriqueando, y desapareciendo justo en frente de sus ojos sin explicación lógica.

-… Lal-san, ¿correcto? – Lal asintió, dirigiendo su vista al nuevo ente, el cual estaba tomando otra calada de su cigarro. – Mira, no me importa lo que te pase a ti y a tus amigos. – Vaya, que directo… - Aun así, te diré esto: no te conviene estar cerca de ese tarado en lo que resta del juego, Usagi está encontrando mucha diversión con él, por lo cual te eliminara del juego si intentas interrumpir su diversión. – Una larga calada a su cigarro nuevamente. – Si entiendes, esfúmate, tratare de que ese tarado no se encuentre con ninguno de tus compañeros…

\- ¡Espera! – Entendía perfectamente la advertencia, pero-

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Mas irritado no podía estar.

\- Mis compañeros, ¿están bien? – No quería preguntar: ¿siguen vivos?, si lo hacía se sentiría aun peor.

Por un momento, el ser no dijo nada, luego solo suspiro y arrojo al suelo su cigarro antes de pisarlo para apagarlo. La máscara comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose más parecido a un muñeco, ocultando lo poco del rostro que antes se podía ver.

\- Si, están todos bien. – Casi de inmediato rompió el encanto: - Pero no lo estarán por mucho tiempo. Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por los demás, ¿sabes?

Dicho esto, el ser desapareció antes de poderle hacer otra pregunta.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- ¿Ya te cansaste? – Pregunto el ser que lo había estado persiguiendo, y que había cortado partes de su cuerpo en ese recorrido.

No solo el cansancio, los tropezones, el miedo… no, con tantos cortes deliberados, el ser con mascara de lobo se había asegurado de detenerlo gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Los cortes no eran lo suficientemente profundos como para preocuparse de morir desangrado por alguno de ellos, pero en conjunto era otro tema. No sabía cómo demonios esa cosa podía seguirle el ritmo, no importa lo que hiciera, y si creía que lo había perdido se lo encontraba de frente o recibía otra herida como recompensa.

Al segundo corte, Verde sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar de esa cosa por sí mismo. Y vaya deseaba, ese ser metía miedo, y una sensación peor que la quedaba Reborn cuando estaba molesto. Y esa mascara… Dios, ver tantos dientes con sangre fresca chorreando de ellos, y esos ojos…

\- Que aburrido~ - Se quejó el ente, haciendo un puchero.

Los ojos de verde se dilataron completamente al ver que las armas de ese ser desaparecieron, solo para ser reemplazadas con hilos y unas botellas de líquido desconocido… Trago profundamente, tratando de mover un poco el brazo derecho… Uno de esos frascos tenía que contener acido o un líquido semejante, y si iba a morir… al menos se llevaría una pequeña satisfacción con él. ¡Slash!

-… Solo por esto tu sesión será mucho más larga de lo que originalmente tenía planeado… - Murmuro oscuramente el ente, muy molesto ahora.

Verde trago, pero se negó a decir nada. Quizás no fue una buena idea tirarle esa daga a la cara… El color de la piel de verde termino de irse tan pronto como el ser se quitó la máscara, refunfuñando algo que no podía oír. El ente no tardo en quitar la daga de su máscara, tirándola sin cuidado a un lado, y revisando el daño…

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costara arreglar esto? – Volvió a quejarse el ser, antes de simplemente mirarlo y sonreír de una forma que haría a cualquiera querer correr muy lejos de allí.

-… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, horrorizado, y no por esa sonrisa.

Esa era la expresión más sádica y vengativa que había visto en alguien, y no tenía sacar calculo alguno para saber que sus últimos momentos no iban a ser para nada bonitos. Aun así, ya había aceptado que iba a morir en el momento en el que era más que obvio que no era posible perder a este ser… Lo que verdaderamente lo tenía horrorizado era algo muy diferente:

\- ¿Uh? – Dejando los frascos cuidadosamente con su máscara, el ente hizo aparecer otra arma, esta vez un cuchillo de combate, solo para lamer el filo con lentitud, dejando chorrear algo de su propia sangre sobre él, mientras miraba a su víctima como si pensara en cómo iba a torturarlo.

Y pensar que ninguno de sus armas ocultas (no eran muchas) y los frascos con químicos listos para derretir y explotar al contacto no sirvieron de nada… excepto hacer reír al que se convertiría en su asesino. No conocería bien a este chico en vida, pero esto… esto simplemente contradecía toda la data que había adquirido antes de que muriera, y también contradecía la conducta de Reborn… No, algo simplemente estaba más allá de mal, de _errado_ …

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Hubiera dicho Vongola, pero… esta persona estaba muerta, mucho antes de lo que debería. – No es algo que-

\- Porque es divertido~ - La respuesta fue incluso alegre, horrorizando más al científico. – Y tú eres demasiado aburrido~

Verde en verdad no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando el ser estaba en frente de él, cortando levemente y de forma muy lenta uno de sus brazos, como si solo estuviera haciendo alguna especie de obra de arte que requería mucho cuidado. El resto de sus extremidades habían sido apresadas pro algo, pero no podía ver qué.

\- Vamos, grita más~ - Una risa algo oscura. – Me asegurare de que no puedas hablar… - La sonrisa se hizo más grande. – después de todo, no hay apuro alguno~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Kufufufu, ¿qué te parece? – Comento el ser, saltando hacia donde había caído luego de espantar a Viper fuera del lugar. – Por esto no se debe buscar trampas en este lugar, están hechas para quienes las buscan~

Fon, quien había caído sobre paja y almohadas hechas trizas, solo pudo darle mala cara al ilusionista, quien se había sentado como si nada fuera de lo normal pasara, una copa de… supondría que de vino rojo, en sus manos. El no había estado buscando trampas, aunque si tenía miedo de que hubiera, ¡y el que había activado esta trampa había sido el ilusionista!, ¡no el!

\- Todavía no has visto a Usagi-chan, ¿no es así? – Fon arqueo una ceja, preparándose para batallar y huir. No era tan tonto como para no saber que no podría ganar en contra de estos seres sin importar cuanto lo intentara bajo las presentes condiciones... – Mucho mejor entonces, kufufufu…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Maldición… - Murmuro con los dientes apretados, sosteniendo su brazo herido y cruzando en la próxima esquina solo para quedar justo en frente de quien había estado huyendo. – Mi suerte tiene que ser la peor de todas-¡Maldita sea!

Maldiciendo una vez más su suerte, Mammon corrió en dirección opuesta, otra herida adornando parte de su rostro esta vez. White Fox solo continuo la cacería en completo silencio, el tridente en sus manos, manchado levemente con la sangre de su víctima. Mammon hubiera deseado que al menos pudiera oír los pasos, pero es que no podía oír nada de nada, lo que lo llevaba a mirar hacia atrás para poder esquivar los ataques… a este ritmo, terminaría muerto en muy poco tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?, ¡ella no era buena para las cosas físicas!, ¡su fuerte eran las ilusiones y el dinero!, y aquí solo tenía a los otros y lo que cargaba encima. Nada más y nada menos, e incluso si pudiera usar sus flamas… ¿serviría eso de algo en contra de estos infernales seres?

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- S-Senpais… - Lloro Skull, temblando hasta mas no poder, llorando, y casi totalmente irreconocible para cualquiera que lo conociera.

Se había metido en toda clase de lugares para escapar de esos seres, ¡había como 10 o más!, no importa a donde se metiera, siempre salía otro por lo cual de broma medio podía descansar. Estaba hecho un asco, solo quería llegar a casa y darse una larga y relajante ducha, quemar la ropa que cargaba encima, y finalmente tirarse en su cama… y luego exigir unas merecidas y largas vacaciones, por no hablar de un psicólogo. Ya debía de estar hasta traumatizado, porque no podía ver una máscara ni peluches… no importa si era un oso de peluche en una cama, ya que quería salir corriendo pensando que era uno de esos seres.

Uno había tratado de cortarlo en pedazos, otro lo había casi golpeado en la quijada y estuvo trotando atrás de el por un buen rato, otro solo lo miro y lo invito a comer unas galletas, otro estaba revisando algo en una especie de biblioteca y fue el único que no lo vio, otro estuvo caminando detrás de él cómo quien no quiere la cosa… No, no quería ni recordarlo, ¡y no encontraba un baño!, ¡tenía que al menos cambiarse la ropa interior!, ya le estaba comenzando a molestar… aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sinceramente…

-… Mi suerte es una mierda. – Concluyo para si luego de abrir una puerta y encontrarse con la habitación de los peluches.

Cualquier niño estaría más que feliz de estar allí, no tenía nada extraño… no tenía sangre, ni esqueletos, ni huesos, ni cadáveres… era completamente extraño, si tomaba en cuenta que el pasillo en donde estaba parado estaba lleno de cadáveres que… mejor no pensar en eso.

-… Un descanso de 5 minutos me hará bien… - Aunque no negaría que todos esos peluches, sus cabezas en realidad, lo tenían con los nervios de punta.

Era una habitación relativamente grande, y tenía muñecos de peluche por doquier de todos los tamaños y formas. Tal vez incluso era un taller para hacerlos, pensó tardíamente al ver una gran mesa con diversos materiales de costura, relleno, y de decoración… había un peluche a medio hacer, uno que parecía un sapo por alguna extraña razón. Tomando asiento, comenzó a mirar…

Había un poco de todo, y si omitía los muñecos, era un ambiente tranquilo, y si no temiera que algo fuera a salir mal, se dormiría allí de lo cansado que estaba. Skull pestañeo varias veces, viendo lo que parecía ser una cabeza de conejito entre varios muñecos de ositos y gatitos.

-… ¿No eres muy grande como para estar allí amiguito? – Le comento al conejito, riéndose un poco. – Creo que deberías de estar allá, con los más grandes…

No había exactamente un orden con los muñecos, pero la gran mayoría de los grandes estaban en la parte izquierda de la habitación, y este estaba casi en la entrada del lugar. Por no hablar de que estaba lleno de muñecos, mientras que los otros tenían algunos otros encima, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar su forma…

-… Me pregunto en donde estarán mis senpais… - Se quejó luego de al menos un minuto observando. - ¿Y esa puerta?

Algo curioso, se acercó a ver… y:

\- ¡Un baño! – Lloro de felicidad, ¡era un baño normal también!

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Si salía con vida de aquí, lo primero que haría sería demandar unas largas vacaciones a un lugar en donde no tuviera que preocuparse por la mafia ni nada fuera del otro mundo. Nada que ver con investigaciones, muertos… nada de nada. Y si alguien se interponía y podía volarle la cara, lo haría, no le importaban las consecuencias a estas alturas, este había sido la peor noche de su vida y aun no había terminado por todos los cielos-Con suma rapidez, se giró y disparo a quien sea que estuviera detrás de ella.

Lal no fue para nada sorprendida al ver que había destruido gran parte del torso del ente, y tampoco lo fue al ver que eso no pareció hacer diferencia alguna: el ser continúo moviéndose hacia ella como si nada hubiera pasado. En este punto, fue en donde Lal detallo su apariencia, específicamente: la máscara.

-… Usagi, ¿me equivoco? – Se preparó para correr. Esa mascara era la de un conejo, pero… ¿era su imaginación o los ojos de la máscara se estaban agrandando?

\- Encantado de conocerte en persona~ - Fue una medio burla, incluso se inclinó ante ella. - ¿Lista para jugar?, porque yo… - No eran solo los ojos, se dio cuenta con horror Lal. – sí que lo estoy~

Lal fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar lo que seguramente era un puñetazo, pero lo dudaba. Era rápido, muy rápido…

\- Esto será mucho más divertido de lo que creí. – Dijo para si el ser, girándose para mirarla de nuevo, y Lal pudo ver algo amarillo verduzco en la mano con que había intentado atacarlo. – Más vale que empieces a correr, porque una vez que te toque… - No termino, la máscara finalmente convirtiéndose en algo que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida mientras mostraba ambas manos: ambas estaban llenas de la misma sustancia.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros?, al menos dime eso monstruo. – Ahora que lo había encontrado, solo tenía que correr hacia la izquierda, ¡tenía que llegar al inicio!, ¡tenía que hacerlo!, no pensaba darle la satisfacción a este engendro…

\- ¿Por qué ustedes?, shishishi… - La sonrisa se abrió más, mostrando aún más colmillos ensangrentados. Era peor que un tiburón-Lal se estremeció en el sitio al ver una lengua larga salir de allí, pasando por los dientes como si solo se lamiera los labios. No era una lengua humana… en lo absoluto… - ¿Realmente estás segura de querer saber eso?, ¿hhhhmmmm?

-… - Maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos terminaron atrapados con esta cosa…?

\- Porque son parte de mi _familia_ , y la familia siempre debe estar junta, ¿no es así?, jejejeje… - No termino de hablar cuando Lal casi pierde la cabeza, si no reacciona a tiempo…

\- ¿Familia?, ¿de qué idiotez…? – No fue capaz de decir más, no tenía tiempo para intentar hablar con algo que obviamente no estaba cuerdo, ni mucho menos buscarle lógica a lo dicho.

Buscarle lógica al modo de pensar o a las palabras de un psicópata nunca terminaría bien, y era muy poco probable obtener éxito alguno. Y este ser era un psicópata de primera, era un _monstruo._

Inadvertidamente para ella, dos seres pasaron cerca, detrás de Usagi, en medio de otra persecución.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… ¿Esa cosa es Usagi? – Susurro Fon, palideciendo al ver a ese ente.

Esa mascarara parecía un lobo, un lobo monstruoso, no un conejo. Era uno de los seres más pequeños que había visto, sin contar a los que eran unos niños. Si no contaba la máscara, ni el aura de peligro, no podía ver nada que fuera amenazante para ninguno de ellos. Era sumamente extraño…

\- Me temo que sí. – El ser con mascara de zorro apretó más su agarre en su hombro. – No puedes ayudar. – Le recordó con gravedad, en voz baja.

-… - Fon no contesto, sintiendo una gran impotencia.

Era imposible no sentir eso, no oyendo los gritos de Lal, ni viendo como esa criatura la estaba despellejando viva… ni sabiendo que lo que seguía era muy posiblemente desmembramiento… Fon tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Usagi planeaba hacer algo "artístico" con Lal… Se tomaba mucho su tiempo, por no hablar de que estaba siendo muy meticuloso. No creía ni por un momento que todo fuera solo por sadismo.

-… Lo siento, llegamos un poco tarde. – Fox suspiro profundamente. Unos dos minutos antes hubiera hecho la diferencia… ya sea para salvarla o condenar a dos de un solo golpe.

-… Está bien. – No, la verdad que no estaba bien, pero… - Gracias por tu ayuda-

\- No agradezcas hasta que ganes. – Siseo el zorro. – Y más te vale que tu actúan sea buena, debemos comenzar a movernos, tenemos un largo trayecto que recorrer. – No, la verdad es que no era tan largo… si destruían el piso, pero eso sería una gran mala idea. Así que tenían que ir por el camino largo.

-… Lo siento, Lal… - Se disculpó el artista marcial por última vez antes de salir corriendo en la dirección en la que antes le había indicado Fox, quien espero un momento antes de salir detrás de su "victima".

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Harás un hermoso regalo, Lal-san~ - Canturreo Usagi, siendo cuidadoso en cortar y retirar la piel para no dañarla. – Prometo que no te desfigurare, no más allá de esto…

Después de todo, había muchas otras formas de matar y hacer sufrir a alguien sin dañar su cuerpo…

\- Eres… un… maldito… - No podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca…

\- Eso lo se~ - El tono de voz fue muy divertido. - ¿Te gusta el paralizante?, se lo robe a tu amigo Verde.

Lal lloro más, no solo por ella ahora. Si estaba nombrando a Verde, era porque ya había ido por el o Verde se lo encontró. Y para robarle algo como esto a Verde…

-… Lo hice gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz, ¿sabes?, sus gritos fueron realmente encantadores~

Lal lo maldijo una vez más, tratando de ahogar un grito ante otro jalón de su piel. Todo su cuerpo gritaba, ardía… nada se podía comparar a esto… Verde, ¿Por qué no destruyo todo eso cuando vio que nada hacía efecto en estas cosas?, pensó para si con frustración. No solo había muerto, si no que sus cosas estaban siendo usadas en contra de ellos… Verde era un desgraciado a veces, con eso de "todo por la ciencia", pero rayos, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

\- ¿Prefieres veneno o prefieres desangrarte lentamente hasta morir? – La pregunta parecía casi una burla. – De igual modo debo prevenir que ocurra una infección, y tú sabes que a veces el remedio duele mucho más que la herida…

Este desgraciado, pensó Lal con gran furia e impotencia, planea usar agua oxigenado o algo peor sobre ella, en todo su cuerpo seguramente, y luego matarla con un veneno o simplemente por pérdida de sangre… Si usaba veneno, no iba a ser rápido, seria lento y era muy seguro que usara algo que provocara que la pasara aun peor que todo lo anterior… Definitivamente este ser era un total-

\- Disfrutare cada segundo de tu agonía, jejeje. – Se detuvo un momento, para apreciar cómo iba su obra. – Considéralo tu castigo por ser tan predecible. – Pauso, debatiendo algo: - Incluso Aria fue mucho más divertida que tú, aunque no dio gran reto, a decir verdad.

… Esto definidamente era el infierno, y este ser tenía que ser el mismísimo diablo…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Reborn suspiro profundamente, aun pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Tenía un gran dolor en el alma, saber que todos estos seres eran su familia… que había todos muertos gracias a un desgraciado infeliz que también le estaban haciendo la vida miserable a ellos y planeaba matarlos a todos… Ya había matado a Aria, quien había intentado sacarlos a todos de allí sin presenciar nada de este infernal lugar…

Ni siquiera podía despedirse de ella ni agradecerle el intento, nada. El psicópata a cargo de toda esta masacre solo había dejado a este pequeño grupo participar. Suponía que debería de estar agradecido por esa pequeña acción, por saber la verdad… y porque algunos de ellos estaban tratando a ayudar, a su manera. Podían decir lo que quisieran, pero el había estado con esa gente por meses, y sabía muy bien que muchos de ellos no estarían de acuerdo con esto… en especial Tsuna, y si Tsuna no estaba de acuerdo, los números aumentaban.

Por otra parte, quizás era una buena cosa que no podía ver a Aria ahora. Por todo lo que sabía, Aria podía haberse convertido en una psicópata demonio también… ya tenían suficiente con uno, muchas gracias. ¿Estarían los demás bien?, esperaba que sí, pero lo dudaba… había pasado mucho tiempo, debía de haber al menos alguien muerto. Sería demasiado bueno que Usagi no hubiera hecho de las suyas a estas alturas…

-… Sabía que te encontraría en un lugar así, Hibari. – Anuncio al abrir una puerta hecha de manera en medio de un pasillo lleno de sangre y órganos aquí y allá…

Tiger solo alzo la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo. Era una biblioteca bastante agradable… si ignorabas la sangre y las extremidades tan viejas que ya eran casi solo huesos…

-… Carnívoro. – Tiger asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Una vez hecho esto, tiro el libro a un lado. - ¿Qué deseas?

\- No sé si estás dispuesto a ayudarme o no, así que solo preguntare: ¿en dónde está mi inútil alumno? – Quería verlo… debía de-

\- Pregúntale a Usagi. – Fue la respuesta neutral. – Ahora, ven conmigo carnívoro.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Tiger salió de la habitación, arrojando su máscara al suelo.

-… Pensaba que las apreciaban. – Comento el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, preguntándose internamente porque nadie le daba una respuesta directa con Tsuna, siguiendo a Hibari fuera del lugar.

\- Su creador se molesta cuando son dañadas. – Fue la respuesta casi irritada de Hibari. – Son regalos, y en verdad no tiene chiste si ya sabes quienes somos. – Explico, ignorando totalmente que estaba diciendo una medio mentira.

Y de cualquier modo iba a ser castigado por ayudar de esta forma, era mejor si no tenía esa mascara encima… Usagi se molestaría aún más si llegaba a pasarle algo, y muy a diferencia de las demás mascaras: la suya era más complicada y no podía repararla el mismo. Además… quedaban muy pocos ya.

\- Ya veo.

No hubo más conversación entre ellos dos, al menos por un corto tiempo. Reborn tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que Hibari no le respondería la mayoría y más bien podría molestarse e irse. Tampoco era el tiempo para-

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Ahh~ - Alivio, al menos en la parte física.

Descansaría un poco más antes de salir a intentar encontrar a alguno de sus senpais, pensó volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, mirando los muñecos nuevamente. Pestañeo confundido, y algo aterrado: el muñeco de conejo no estaba, no lo veía en ningún sitio.

\- ¿Tal vez debería de irme ya…? – Murmuro para sí, sin saber cómo tomar el repentino cambio.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Carajo, kora… - Murmuro, jadeando gracias a todo el tiempo que había estado corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejándose caer contra el suelo, cansado.

Los seres con mascara de oso y bujo le habían hecho la vida de cuadritos, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo o solo disfrutaran de meterle malos sustos. Bueno, al menos se había-oh…

\- V-Verde… - Santo Cielo…

Colonello tembló y palideció, sumamente horrorizado. El científico estaba en una tabla, lisa, de metal, y…

-… Por Dios Verde… - Murmuro para sí, acercándose para revisar. Verde debía de tener algo que pudiera ayudar, o al menos…

El científico parecia una muñeca de retazos. Era una especie de Frankenstein con tantas costuras, tenia demasiadas… y aun sangraban, la piel aun estaba-

-… Co… colone… llo… - El nombrado casi salta del susto.

\- Verde… - Al menos aún estaba vivo, pero… no, el no sobreviviría, no con tantas costuras, no con tanta sangre perdida…

-… Dile… a… - Casi no se oía nada, demasiado ronco, forzado. Colonello trago, tenía la garganta desgarrada… - Reborn…

\- ¿Qué quieres que le diga amigo? – Por lo que veía, incluso habían reacomodado sus órganos…

-… Tsunayoshi… - Lo siguiente que siguió dejo a Colonello de piedra: - evítenlo…

-… ¿No debería ser Usagi-

\- No… - Definitivamente esto era mil veces peor como una pesadilla, pensó depresivo viendo los últimos momentos de Verde. Su respiración se había bajado aún más, y eso era decir algo tomando en cuenta que había pensado que estaba muerto antes… - Eviten… Tsu…

-… ¿Verde? – No recibió respuesta. – Gracias, amigo…

Incluso sus ojos habían sido cocidos… sus labios no estaban mejor, pero no habían sido cocidos por completo… Era como si hubieran cortado partes y simplemente los hubieran reacomodado… Con sumo cuidado, porque ya no había nada que pudiera hacer allí, abandono la habitación lamentando la muerte de uno de sus compañeros. Verde en verdad no era amigo de nadie, pero igual era su compañero y no merecía algo como esto…

-… Definitivamente estamos tratando con algo mucho más grave que un psicópata demente chicos, kora…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Si hubiera estado esa noche, ¿habría hecho alguna diferencia? – Pregunto luego de un buen rato caminando. Por lo que podía intuir, solo estaban haciendo tiempo hasta que algo ocurriera.

Podía entenderlo, quedarse en un solo lugar era una mala idea, y no podía exactamente movilizarse sin haber encontrado a Usagi primero. O haber encontrado a alguien a quien haya visto a Usagi y ayudarlo a llegar al inicio para que todos ganaran. Aun así, sus pensamientos eran oscuros: pensar en el pasado, y preguntándose quienes habían perecido ya.

\- Estarías aquí, viendo las cosas pasar, y preguntante si vale la pena si quiera interferir. – Hibari ni siquiera lo miro.

En pocas palabras: hubieras muerto con todos nosotros. Eso en verdad solo lo hacía sentir peor: no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia en aquel entonces, ¿qué diferencia podía hacer ahora?

-… Tu eres el mayor blanco, carnívoro. – Comento Hibari, sintiendo el cambio de atmosfera. – Eres muy preciado por Usagi, serás el ultimo, y serás a quien se dedique más. – Pauso por un momento antes de añadir: - Podría decirse que eres su trofeo de hoy…

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué tenia de especial?, ¿ser el mejor asesi-

Por un momento, Hibari no dijo nada… al siguiente, se había detenido y lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

\- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero todos aquí hemos sido… - Hibari señalo su vestimenta. – bien tratados, tomando en cuenta que nuestro jefe es… un alma corrupta... – Pauso de nuevo. – Tómalo como una pista.

-…

\- No puedo decirte, y debes de preguntárselo a Usagi si de verdad quieres una respuesta. – Hibari finalmente dejo de mirarlo y continuo su trayecto. – Usagi atesora a todos aquellos que lleven máscaras, que su manera sea totalmente… _única_ , ya es otro tema… - Para culminar, anexo: - Todos ustedes tendrán mascaras si llegan a quedarse aquí, las hizo desde hace tanto que es imposible sorprenderse de verlos aquí, carnívoro.

\- Eso aun-

\- ¡Reborn!, ¡gracias al cielo que te encuentro, kora!

Colonello se detuvo casi de golpe al darse cuenta de Hibari, quien solo arqueo una ceja ante esto.

\- Es amigo. – Aseguro Reborn, entendiendo el porqué de esa reacción.

\- Ah… - Todavía se le hacía raro… - ¿Tiger?, no pensé que fueras tu Hibari, kora…

\- Hm. – Fue la respuesta simple del prefecto demonio… si es que aún se podía llamar así. - ¿Lo has visto?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Visto a quién? – Tengo mucho que contarte Reborn-

\- ¿Has visto a Usagi? – La pregunta sonó muy amenazante. Cosa que llamo la atención de ambos.

\- Creo que sí, kora. – Colonello dejo de sonreír. – Estoy seguro de que estaría muerto si hubiera siquiera pestañado, kora.

\- Hm. – Bien, bien… - Por aquí, rápido. – Tenían muy poco tiempo si eso era verdad.

Ninguno dudo en seguir a Hibari, pero mientras hacían eso, Colonello tenía algo muy importante que decir:

\- Reborn, Verde está muerto, kora. – El asesino solo asintió. Le dolía, pero sabía que iban a morir varios, dado el tiempo en el que se habían demorado… Verde no debía ser el único muerto. – Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti, kora.

\- ¿Ultimas? - ¿Acaso-

\- Lo encontré ya casi muerto, kora. – Colonello odiaba dar malas noticias, pero… - Dijo que evites a Tsunayoshi, kora. – Colonello noto como Hibari se tensó en eso. – Sus palabras, no las mías, kora.

Reborn también lo noto. Y ahora tenía un muy mal sabor en la boca… acaso…

\- Hibari… - No le gustaba la idea, pero-

\- No puedo contestar eso. – Sentencio sin siquiera mirar.

Esto solo hizo las cosas peor para Reborn… no podía ser que…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Okay, salgamos de-¡coño de la madre!

Skull no había terminado de hablar cuando salió corriendo fuera de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿La razón?, cuando se estaba levantando de la silla vio al muñeco de conejo otra vez, en el mismo sitio de la primera vez… y antes no estaba.

\- Shishishi… - El "muñeco" de conejo se levantó. – Lastima~

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más, le hubiera metido un susto sin igual. Bueno, siempre podía aplicárselo a alguien más en otro momento… por ahora…

\- Tengo que castigar a esos dos~ - A pesar de que canturreo esto, el ser apretó los puños, indicando que estaba molesto.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

Mammon no la estaba pasando bien, definitivamente no la estaba pasando bien. Ya no aguantaba las piernas, y ese ser le tenía una persecución increíble… Si intentaba esconderse, no le daba la oportunidad, si cruzaba en una dirección que ese ser no quería, se le aparecía de frente dispuesta a empalarla… era correr y esquivar, y francamente iba a colapsar a este ritmo. ¡Ni siquiera decía algo!, no contestaba nada, no… ¡era simplemente frustrante!, no-¡Crash!

Mammon trago con dificultad, girándose para ver que el ser que la había estado persiguiendo había sido… atravesado con un palo largo y lleno de púas… desde la cabeza hasta…

\- Shishishi… - El nuevo ser, el cual tenía una máscara aterradora, llena de miles de colmillos que goteaban sangre, y esos ojos…

Prefería seguir la persecución y no ver como el ser empalado trataba de regurgitar sangre, tenía shock en su cuerpo que solo hacía que las púas la hirieran más por dentro y la atravesaran, haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera un lio sangriento y un puré de carne en segundos… Quería vomitar, era simplemente… asqueroso. Y ella parte de Varia, y aun así esto…

\- ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta White Fox? – La pregunta sonó muy juguetona.

El ser movió un poco el palo, haciendo más sangre chorrear y luego simplemente lo dejo caer, el cuerpo ya inerte. Ahora, ese ser paso a mirarla a ella…

\- Estoy seguro de que alguien vendrá a ayudarte más tarde… - Aunque sin duda alguna la tendrán algo difícil en eso, pensó divertido el ser. – La próxima vez que quieras ayudar a una presa será mejor que recuerdes esto, White Fox, jejeje.

-… ¿Ayudar? – Estaba de joda, ¿verdad? - ¡Casi me mata!

\- Te estaba tratando de ayudar al mantenerte en movimiento, y en la dirección correcta… - De la nada, un mazo de púas apareció en una de las manos de ese ser. – Yo, en cambio…

Mammon trago de nuevo, mirando en qué dirección sería mejor para seguir corriendo. Aunque no iba a durar mucho, estaba totalmente agotada-

\- ¿Crees que vas a escapar? – El ente se rio con gran burla, disfrutando del grito que obtuvo. – Vamos por la otra pierna, vamos a disfrutar un gran rato nosotros dos~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… Esa voz… - Colonello frunció el ceño, sin querer oír mas.

\- Viper. – Reborn sintió odio crecer hacia Usagi, y frustración al verse incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

Realmente no ayudo, a ninguno de los dos, que llegaron a una intercepción… solo para encontrarse con un cadáver colgando de una soga. El problema no era el cadáver, sino de quien pertenecía el cadáver…

-… Lal… - También caíste, pensó con tristeza Reborn.

Hibari se detuvo, esperando con impaciencia. Reborn lo miro y le asintió, indicándole que no tardarían mucho. Reborn sabía muy bien cuanto Colonello quería Lal, así que esto…

-… Ella no querría que te entristecieras por esto, Colonello. – Por no hablar de que ella no querría que murieran allí tampoco.

Lal había sido despellejada viva, y por lo hinchado y rojo de la piel había sido bañada en algún líquido para evitar infecciones… y por el tono ligeramente azul en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, había muerto por alguna sustancia venenosa. El cuerpo había sido dejado casi intacto, excepto por la piel. Sabían que era Lal porque era una mujer, y por la altura. Las únicas dos mujeres del grupo eran Lal y Viper, sin contar a Aria. Y tomando en cuenta los gritos de Viper, los cuales estaban bajando de tono, era obvio a quien pertenecía este cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, kora! – No podía detener las lágrimas, ¿cómo había podido pasar esto? – Solo… solo sigamos… no puedo ver más esto, kora…

\- ¿Les gusto el obsequio? – La nueva voz los detuvo en seco, a los tres. – Usagi-chan lo preparo especialmente para ti, Colonello-san.

-… Shark… - Murmuro Colonello, mas allá de molesto.

\- Takeshi. – Fue lo único que dijo el asesino.

\- Ma Ma, no deberías revelar los secretos así de fácil, Reborn-san. – Aun así, Shark se quitó la máscara, revelando la cara del beisbolista.

A Colonello le iba a dar algo, primero Hibari, y ahora Yamamoto…

\- Oh, hola Hibari. – Saludo como si nada el chico, ignorando por completo la forma en la que Hibari lo estaba amenazando con una tonfa.

-… ¿Está en contra nuestra, kora? – Pregunto oscuramente, llorando con todas sus ganas ahora.

\- No realmente, pero tampoco estoy a su favor. – Takeshi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si nada malo pasara. – Tranquilo Hibari, solo estoy aquí para impedir que vayan por este camino.

-… No entiendo, ¿no deberías estar de nuestro lado?, quiero decir, somos sus maestros y amigos, kora. – Esto no tenía sentido, realmente no lo tenía.

\- Lo siento, pero yo solo estoy a favor de una sola persona. – Adiós sonrisa, ese rostro solo mostraba determinación pura. – Lo mismo ocurre con todos nosotros, incluyendo a Hibari.

Hibari solo se tensó más, pero Takeshi no dejo que nadie pensara mucho:

\- La diferencia recae sobre que versión de esa persona. – Takeshi volvió a sonreír como antes, como si nada fuera de lugar hubiera pasado. – Ma Ma, deberían darse prisa, solo quedan 4, y uno está siendo cazado en este momento, así que pronto solo serán 3.

Verde, Lal… ahora Viper… ¿Quién seguía?, ¿a quién más iban a perder?

\- Vamonos, Colonello, Hibari. – No tenían tiempo que perder. No podían dejar que la muerte de sus camaradas fuera en vano.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Viper… - Fon queria maldecir, golpear a alguien, pero no podia…

Faltaba poco, solo un poco mas-¡Blam!

\- El otro pequeño zorro descarriado, ah~ - Esa voz…

Fon siguió corriendo, viendo brevemente la cabeza de un zorro volar en frente de él. Mukuro se lo había advertido, de que era una posibilidad que Usagi fuera a darse cuenta de lo que hacían, pero jamás pensó que fuera a atacar a otro ente… Fon fue jalado bruscamente del pelo, y girado para ver que Mukuro había sido cortado en numerosas partes por una espada muy bien afilada… y esas partes estaban tratando de unirse, a pesar de que Usagi había puesto varias lanzas sobre sus manos y estómago.

\- Se repondrá, pero no podrá ayudarte, Fon-san, y tendrá ese dolor punzante por un buen tiempo, hasta que alguien más venga y lo rescate… - Fon intento librarse, dándole un golpe en la quijada a Usagi… pero no funciono. – Eres igual de tramposo que él, y por eso mismo tendré que eliminarte del juego, Fon-san…

De la nada, Fon fue liberado, pero no por mucho tiempo:

\- Vamos a hacer tu eliminación divertida, ¿te parece?, por cada golpe que te de… - Mostro sus puños ahora envueltos en una sustancia extraña. – Bueno, ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo, y si tratas de huir será mucho peor Fon-san~

Fon frunció aún más el ceño. Pelear en su contra era pelear para perder, no podía ganarle a un oponente que no se cansaba y que era un espíritu, sería una muerte lenta. Huir… si podía huir y llegar a la meta, que no creía que fuera a pasar viendo lo rápido que se movía, sería más productivo. Al menos lo intentaría, esperaba que los chicos pudieran perdonarlo por esto.

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Tsk, por aquí no van a pasar infelices. – Sentencio otro ente, en medio del camino por así decirlo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Reborn no tuvo que pensarlo mucho:

\- Gokudera Hayato, ¿también estas en contra nuestra? – Él era el único que se le venía a la mente con esa pose. Por no hablar de que si era el…

\- Nada personal, Reborn-san. – Saco un cigarrillo. – Por aquí no van a pasar, y prepárense porque Usagi está castigando en este momento.

Ante la palabra "castigando", Hibari se estremeció, cosa que no escapo de la vista de nadie.

\- Hibari, no creas que te escaparas de eso. – Hayato negó con la cabeza, quitándose la máscara para poder fumar mejor. – Solo quedan 3.

¿Quién más había muerto?, no podía ser, simplemente no…

\- Buena suerte. – Dijo el ente, aunque en verdad solo era una despedida.

Siguieron por otro desvio, y ahora Hibari si se veía apurado y muy preocupado. Las cosas parecían estar yendo de mal en peor. Reborn realmente estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto: Gokudera era extremadamente fiel a Tsuna, y si ahora Gokudera estaba en su contra…

\- No Viper también, kora. – Se quejó Colonello, quien tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

No se detuvieron a detallar, no había tiempo para eso. No ayudaba que todas las extremidades de la ilusionista estaban en pociones físicamente imposibles para el cuerpo humano, y de que su piel se veía morado tirando a negro… y no mencionemos la sangre. Y eso solo había sido una mirada fugaz-

\- Pensé que era broma lo de que atacaba a otros espíritus. – Por lo visto, más bien era quedarse corto.

\- Es un castigo por ir en contra de sus deseos. – Explico Hibari, sin querer ver.

Habían pasado al lado de un cuerpo empalado, lleno de sangre que parecía no parar, y ese cuerpo tenía una máscara destrozada, no sabían de qué, pero era otro de esos entes. Reborn y Colonello se miraron, pensando lo mismo: Hibari se las iba a ver mal solo por estarlos ayudando, y aun así se estaba arriesgando por ellos. Viper había llegado lejos, pero…

\- Lo siento, Viper. – Eso era lo único que podía decir…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Por fin, todo tranquilo… - Skull se estremeció. – Tranquilo, pero espeluznante… - Aunque ya medio se estaba acostumbrado a las cosas macabras que había en ese lugar… más o menos.

\- ¿Realmente estas seguro de eso? – Dijo una voz juguetona justo en su oído.

No hace falta decir que eso ocasiono que Skull saliera nuevamente corriendo, solo para tropezarse con algo y caer de bruces al suelo… justo en frente de un par de pies llenos de sangre que hace unos segundos no estaban allí. Tímidamente, Skull levanto la vista para encontrarse con otro de esos seres… el cual tenía una máscara de conejito, y ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía mucho al conejo de peluche que lo había asustado hasta antes gracias a su repentina desaparición y luego reaparición.

Este ser, a pesar de que lucía todo menos amenazante, la sangre que tenía encima rompía cualquier encanto de inocencia que pudiera tener encima. No ayudaba que estaba sosteniendo una ballesta… Skull trago profundamente, levantándose rápidamente, tenía el muy mal presentimiento de que esa ballesta no estaba allí por simple decoración… No, definitivamente no se iba a quedar allí, en lo-

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

La máscara del ser pareció dar una sonrisa lobuna ante el despliegue de dolor… Dejo que los gritos se apagaran, y luego se acercó a arrebatar la flecha que había acertado sobre el hombro de su nueva víctima, arrancando otro grito. Bueno, era su culpa por darle la espalda…

\- ¿Empezamos nuestro último juego? – Pregunto, sin realmente esperar respuesta, apuntando el otro hombro ahora.

Skull, en shock gracias al dolor y a la sorpresa de todo, se las arregló para tapar la herida lo mejor que pudo y nuevamente salir corriendo. Era una desgracia, en muchos sentidos, que le diera la espalda por tercera vez a alguien que, dependiendo de su humor, solía tomar tal acción como una invitación.

\- Jejeje, el más divertido de todos… - Murmuro para sí, desapareciendo para asustar a su víctima otra vez.

Sería divertido, asustar y disparar. Su nueva víctima dependería de su rapidez y de sus reflejos… Ahora, ¿eso sería lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida hasta que se encontraran con los otros?, ¿o acompañaría a sus camaradas caídos por toda la eternidad?, de cualquier forma…

\- ¡¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí?! – Lloro Skull, muy asustado y sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho. Esto era mil veces peor que cuando hacia enfadar a Reborn…

\- Que lindo~ - Se iba a divertir al máximo. – Cree que puede escapar de mi de esa forma~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Hibari, ¿no podemos simplemente tratar de-

\- Pelear solo llamaría a Usagi. – Y las condiciones de combate estaban demasiado igualadas en estas circunstancias, sin contar con que tenía que proteger a esos dos. – Convencerlos de ayudar es inútil.

Ya sea porque realmente estaban en su contra o porque el mismo Usagi les ordeno hacer eso, de cualquier forma, nadie quería recibir un castigo por parte de Usagi. Estaba plenamente consciente de que no sería fácil, en lo absoluto, pero-¡Blam!

\- ¡Reborn! – Colonello frunció el ceño, Reborn de broma había esquivado la pared…

\- Estoy bien. – Ahora, eso no era de verdad lo importante, ¿qué podría haber ocasionado que media pared casi les cayera encima?

\- Shishishi…

Ante esa risa, Hibari tomo a ambos hombres por el cuello y jalo, a sabiendas de lo que venía. Tristemente, una flecha acabo con sus intentos de salir de allí… Reborn y Colonello solo pudieron palidecer al ver como una gran flecha en llamas atravesó y clavo al prefecto demonio en una pared, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil… Esa flecha le había dado de lleno en el pecho, justo donde debería de haber un corazón, y no era una simple flecha…

\- No te preocupes Kyoya, te castigare más tarde. – Esto le siguió otra risa. – Parece que mi presa no lo logro, que lastima~

¿Presa?, se preguntaron ambos, la vista fija en la figura que aún no podían ver bien. Ambos sentían que, si miraban a otro lado, estarían muertos. No ayudaba que Hibari había simplemente… sido "eliminado" justo en frente de ellos. Reborn casi tuvo un sobresalto al ver lo que se suponía que era "Usagi". Ese ser no era un conejo sin importar cuanto lo mirara, parecía un lobo, o más bien un monstruo. Un lobo no tenía tantos colmillos, ni una boca tan grande, sin contar todo lo demás…

Ambos solo pudieron mirar en completo silencio como ese ser, quien no tenía tamaño para ser lo que era, se acercó hacia los escombros que había provocado antes, buscando algo… y no tardo en encontrarlo, dejándolos a ellos fríos, con más dolor y odio del que ya tenían de por sí.

\- Lastima~ - Sacudió el cuerpo de Skull un poco, para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, y al ver que no hubo movimiento alguno, lo arrojo a un lado con un trapo sucio.

Por lo que habían podido ver… Skull había sido acribillado a punta de flechas, llegando a parecer un muñeco voodoo. Este ser era un completo monstruo, no había-

\- ¿Oh?, pero miren que tenemos aquí… - Una larga lengua hizo su aparición, haciendo estremecer a ambos hombres. – Los últimos dos participantes, jejeje.

¡¿Últimos dos?!, eso quería decir-

\- Sip~, todos los demás están muertos. – El ser continuo, leyendo sus expresiones completamente, riéndose gustoso ante las mismas. - ¿Quieren ver~?

Y como era de esperarse, Usagi no espero respuesta alguna antes de hacer aparecer el cuerpo de Fon, siendo tomado del cuello por su mano libre. Finalmente, Colonello no pudo más y vomito. Reborn no podía culparlo, el también sentía esa tentación. Fon era… casi irreconocible…

\- Dio un buen combate, pero un castigo es un castigo. – Explico el ser como si eso fuera suficiente justificativo para el cadáver que tenía en su mano, el cual estaba casi totalmente desfigurado. – Después de todo, _hacer trampa no está permitido_. – Siseo lo último, como una acusación.

Y quizás muy seguramente lo era, pensaron ambos, uno recuperándose de haber vomitado y el otro sin perder de vista a esa cosa. Hibari los había estado ayudando… eso podía ser considerado trampa, pero también-

\- Tu nunca dijiste que ellos no nos podían ayudar, _Usagi_. – Eso nunca fue mencionado.

Usagi se rio ante el tono oscuro, como si lo encontrara algo divertido, y quizás para el así era. Arrojo el cuerpo de Fon a un lado, tal y como lo había hecho con Skull… como si solo fuera algo sin importancia, una mera molestia. Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y la ballesta desapareciendo sin explicación lógica, y con un tono algo alegre dijo:

\- Ellos tienen toda la libertad de ayudarlos, ignorarlos, perjudicarlos, engañarlos… - El tono se volvió muy juguetón ahora: - Sin embargo, _tienen prohibido guiarlos de cualquier forma o manera_.

Usagi no pareció notar la incomodidad y shock de sus presas, ya que continuo como si nada:

\- Ningún juego tiene gracia cuando hacen trampa, en especial de este calibre… - Usagi se encogió de hombros, su tono cambiando a uno más serio: - Les tengo una proposición para su castigo…

Esto no le iba a gustar a ninguno de los dos, ¿no es así?

\- Tienen dos opciones… - Levanto un dedo, indicando que lo que seguía era la primera opción. – Pueden separarse e intentar llegar a la meta, o… - Levanto otro dedo. – pueden ignorar mi proposición, hacer lo que quieran.

Reborn capto la indirecta de inmediato:

\- Quieres que uno le compre tiempo al otro… - La sonrisa, la cual se hizo más grande, lo confirmo. – Maldito…

\- Y si nos vamos por la otra… - Colonello trago. – nos mataras a ambos, ¿cierto, kora?

\- Precisamente, shishishi. – Señalo con la cabeza a Hibari. – Olvídense de liberarlo, o de pedir ayuda, los _castigos_ no se comparten~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

-… No puedo creer que vaya a morir aquí, kora. – Se quejó Colonello, atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

Sabía que iba a morir en el momento en el que Reborn bajo su sombrero cuando decidieron separarse. Reborn no necesitaba hablar para decir algo, y aunque Usagi les dio un minuto para alejarse… eso no era nada. Sin Hibari, no tenían idea sobre cómo llegar, solo tenían la dirección, y no ayudaba que varios de esos seres estaban impidiendo el paso por solo Dios sabe que razón exactamente…

\- ¿Piensas rendirte tan pronto? – Se quejó una voz justo detrás de él.

No, la verdad es que no planeaba rendirse, pero sí que se le estaba haciendo difícil escaparse de este demonio. Ya no tenía balas, las había gastado todas solo para descubrir que las heridas eran solo decoración para Usagi, incluyendo los golpes con su pobre arma… Tristemente no podía volar la pared, así que la única opción que en verdad le quedaba era…

Usagi aprovecho la oportunidad de apuñalear a su víctima con una daga que parecía as una sierra que una daga cuando Colonello se lanzó hacia él, golpeándolo como distracción para continuar la persecución. Tristemente para Colonello, el juego había durado mucho, y era hora de terminarlo…

\- El encanto de esta arma es que no solo corta, sino que también desgarra… - Su víctima no podría moverse fácilmente ahora… - Vamos a probarla más, ¿te parece?, jeje-¡Blam!

\- Si crees que… - Si, ya estaba muerto, con esa herida solo era cuestión de minutos para que se desangrara… - no voy a dar lucha… - Le compraría todo el tiempo posible a Reborn. - estas equivocado maldito, kora…

Usagi, quien quedo con la máscara torcida gracias al golpe, solo se rio y enderezo su máscara, acercándose de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Veamos cuanto tiempo puedes dar esa… - Pauso, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo estúpido. Desde su punto de vista, quizás lo era. – lucha…

Más te vale llegar a la meta Reborn, pensó Colonello con el corazón en la garganta, esquivando la daga. Al menos podría estar con Lal, ese era el único con suelo de la situación…

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea… - No podía ser posible que casi todos los Arcobalenos hayan caído, uno tras otro, en menos de-

\- Tardaste, comenzaba a aburrirme ya… - Se quejó una voz que, en este punto, Reborn conocia muy bien.

Sentado en la silla en donde había visto a Hibari por primera vez, se encontraba sentado Usagi, en una pose en la que sugería que Usagi estaba debatiendo en hacer caballito con dicha silla. Aparte de los restos de Aria, a los pies del ente estaba…

-… ¿Acaso te da alguna especie de satisfacción mostrar lo que has hecho? – Pregunto fríamente, observando los restos de su amigo.

Colonello parecía solo huesos y piel, literalmente. Por lo visto, Usagi le había hecho lo contrario a Lal: había sacado sus órganos y la mayor carne posible sin estropear mucho la piel. Reborn podría ver los cortes desiguales en varias partes del cuerpo, gracias a la sangre, pero…

\- La verdad es que no. – Usagi negó con la cabeza, una acción algo tierna porque su máscara ahora si parecía un conejo. – Pero pensé que haría las cosas más divertidas, que tal vez los motivaría en tratar de ganar… - Para horror de Reborn, la máscara le sonrió de una forma macabra. – Desgraciadamente, parece que no fue así, lo cual es _lamentable…_

Pues no, no solo la máscara le sonrió de esa forma tan terrorífica: se estaba convirtiendo en esa misma mascara de antes de forma rápida, justo frente a sus ojos.

\- Así que, ¿empezamos? – Usagi se levantó de forma algo perezosa de la silla. – Quiero decir, ya debes de saber que no saldrás vivo de aquí, _mi querido Reborn~_

Desde su sitio, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo se estremeció gracias a la combinación de lo que veía, de las palabras y del tono de voz que había empleado el otro ser. Reborn sabía que sus probabilidades de engañar a ese ser y llegar a la meta (unos pocos metros) eran casi nulas. Solo tenía que mirar a Colonello para saberlo: el tipo tenia entrenamiento especial para escapar y engañar, y allí estaba, muerto. Él era el más fuerte de los Arcobalenos por una razón, pero no era tonto.

Usagi, ignorando su apariencia porque francamente no tenía el tamaño para todo lo que estaba haciendo, era un espíritu para empezar. Reborn nunca antes había enfrentado a un espíritu, y como no… él era un asesino, no podía matar algo que ya estaba _muerto_. Y francamente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí con estos seres, no sabía si replicar lo que le había pasado a Hibari tendría algún efecto en Usagi… tampoco tenía algo con que hacerlo, había repartido la mayoría de sus armas auxiliares con los demás, e incluso si no lo hubiera hecho: una daga no era lo suficientemente larga para tal cosa.

Hablar obviamente no solucionaría nada… pelear tampoco, pero al menos podía hacer algo de tiempo mientras pensaba en que podía-

\- Buena suerte en tratar de engañarme. – La máscara sonrió aún más si era posible. – Serás mío, _lo quieras o no_.

Ah sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, él era el supuesto… "premio de caza", el más "querido" de todas las víctimas de esta noche. Qué situación más problemática era esta, sinceramente… salir de aquí sonaba el reto más difícil que había tenido, y aunque le gustaban los retos, este no era uno que hubiera deseado tomar. Bueno, había algo que quería cerciorarse, sea cual sea el resultado de todo…

\- Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber antes de que empecemos. – Era obvio que esto iba a resultar en una pelea, lo quisiera o no.

\- ¿Oh? – Una pequeña risa. - ¿Qué esperas entonces?, dispara.

\- ¿Eres Dame-Tsuna? – El hecho de que algunos apoyaran a este ser…

Usagi, para su sorpresa, no respondió. Aun así, no era realmente necesario que hablara para saber que no le agrado la pregunta: la sonrisa de la máscara había casi desaparecido. No obstante, esa fase no duro mucho.

\- Hayato. – Solo pronuncio el nombre, pero eso fue todo lo necesario para que apareciera ese ser.

El problema es que no apareció solo el Guardián de la Tormenta, sino también Takeshi.

\- Ma Ma, veo que siempre tuviste los cojones para preguntarle. – Takeshi se rio al terminar de decir esto, bastante divertido.

Ninguno de los dos seres tenía su máscara puesta.

\- Cállate idiota, este no es momento para tus chistes tarado. – Ignorando las disculpas de su acompañante, Hayato se dirigió a Usagi. - ¿Hai?

Usagi no le respondió, al menos no verbalmente. A estas alturas, Reborn estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era un si… No obstante, nada hubiera sido capaz de prepararlo para lo que se escondía detrás de esa aterradora mascara.

\- Asegúrate de que no se ensucie.

\- Hai, Tsuna-sama. – El bombardero se inclinó hacia su jefe, sin ser realmente sorprendido ante la amarga expresión que tenía el chico.

\- Takeshi.

\- Ma Ma, me asegurare de que nadie interfiera, Tsuna. – Dicho esto, desapareció, llevándose a Hayato con él, antes de que su jefe se molestara nuevamente por con él por llamarlo así. De verdad, solo Hayato se salía con la suya porque le agregaba el "sama". No era justo.

Una vez solos, el primero en hablar fue Usagi:

\- Realmente odio que me llamen por ese nombre, ¿sabes? – Eso explicaba la cara amarga. – Soy Usagi ahora, que la apariencia que tengo recuerde a alguien más es otro tema. – Rodo los ojos en esto. Por lo visto, no era la primera vez que decía eso.

-… Dices eso, pero me quieres porque fui tu tutor en vida, ¿no es así, Tsuna? – Reborn cerró los ojos por un momento… con razón nadie había querido decirle.

\- Jejeje… - El chico estallo en risas.

Reborn no entendía la razón de eso, pero suponía que se enteraría de la razón pronto. Con razón Nana le había pedido que no odiara ni agarrara tanta rabia en contra de Usagi… era Tsuna, quien había tratado de sacarlos a todos de allí, y había fallado… convirtiéndose en esta cosa que tenía en frente. Pensar que Tsuna había sido lo suficientemente puro para ser corrompido de esta forma…

\- Si realmente crees que solo fuiste un simple tutor, será mucho más fácil agregarte a la familia. - ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír de esa forma tan perturbadora? – Lo cual es bastante decepcionante… - Se apagó, sospechosamente parecía querer hacer un puchero.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Esto explicaba muy bien el "diferentes versiones". Hibari respondió a lo que el Tsuna vivo hubiera querido, mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto lo hicieron para este Tsuna… Engorroso, pero entendible hasta cierto punto. Lo único que en verdad no entendía era como Tsuna había terminado siendo el más fuerte entro todos los desafortunados que habían encontrado su final en este horrible lugar. Aunque quería saber tal cosa, en verdad no se molestaría por encontrar una respuesta: tenía que salir de aquí, y dudaba mucho que Tsuna fuera a permitirle más "perdida" de tiempo.

- **Te faltan 100 años para siquiera poner un dedo sobre mí en combate.** – Se oyó perfectamente por ambos seres, uno con una pistola en mano, y otro con solo sus manos.

Reborn no fue para nada sorprendido al ver la apariencia del ser en frente de él cambiar un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar una sonrisa imposible para un ser humano, indicando que muy probablemente todos los colmillos vistos en la máscara de Usagi no eran solo provenientes de la máscara, y también para mostrar unas garras que no habían estado allí antes. Si no fuera por todo lo demás… esto sería otro simple entrenamiento entre profesor y alumno. Tristemente ese no era el caso en esta ocasión… y quizás en ninguna otra.

\- ¿Listo?

Dijera lo que dijera, no tenía escape de ese momento por más que lo quisiera. Su meta era solo llegar a aquel lugar, no vencer, así que…

\- Predecible. – Se quejó Usagi, ignorando los agujeros en su frente. Reborn maldijo, esquivando un golpe a la quijada.

A diferencia de los otros, Usagi ni siquiera tuvo reacción alguna ante los disparos. Las heridas eran solo de-¡Crash!

\- Muy lento, Reborn. – Sin realmente esperar, Usagi lo tomo de la corbata y jalo.

\- Y tu muy violento. – Se quejó el asesino luego de apartarlo con un rodillazo. – Con la corbata nadie se mete. – Y mucho menos para ahorcarlo.

\- Jejejeje, apenas comenzamos~

 **~o~x~o~x~o~**

\- Listo~ - Anuncio luego de terminar con los últimos toques. - ¿Qué tal se ve?

\- Muy similar a como encontramos tu cuerpo, Tsuna-sama. – Contesto Hayato, estremeciéndose un poco ante la memoria.

\- Ma Ma, al menos no dibujo un pentagrama en medio de todo… - A pesar de haber dicho esto, Takeshi quería vomitar. – Te pasaste con las barras… - Era casi… - ¿Tenías que empalar todos sus miembros?, ¿e incluso algunos órganos?

\- No es mi culpa que alguien pensara que le iba a dar la oportunidad de avanzar a la meta. – Usagi se encogió de hombros, aun admirando su obra. – Así que tuve que ponerme… creativo… - Para que dejara de tratar de huir a la meta. – Además, yo no fui quien decidió deshacerse de su propio brazo luego de que estuviera completamente inservible… - Al decir esto, finalmente aparto su mirada del cadáver, ahora mirando su propia mano, flexionando los dedos experimentalmente. – No recordaba tener tanta fuerza mano a mano…

\- Deberías de sentirte afortunado, Reborn-san. – Consoló Takeshi con una sonrisa a la cuarta persona en la habitación, quien estaba sentado en aquella solitaria silla, mirando todo con una leve sonrisa triste. – Tsuna siempre utiliza algún arma, pero contigo…

Reborn bufo, con el no había usado armas, algo extraño según esos dos. Para él, no era nada sorprendente: lo mejor para lo mejor, ¿no es así?

\- Bienvenido a casa, Reborn. – Anuncio el chico que lo había asesinado brutalmente con una cálida, pero perturbadora sonrisa, finalmente mirándolo por primera vez desde su muerte.

\- Hm. – Con esto… con esto podia entender porque algunos aun eran tan fieles a este chico que ahora no era mas que un demonio entraje de cordero.

\- Ahora, solo queda una cosa por hacer… - Un cuchillo de carnicero apareció en sus manos, y con una sonrisa que mostraba demasiados colmillos, anuncio: – Es hora de los castigos, jejejeje~

Reborn suspiro profundamente, le daba cosa con Hibari. A la final, todo había sido por nada, igual había fallado y ni uno de ellos logro sobrevivir…

\- Y empezaremos con… - Sonriendo muy alegremente, sus labios y colmillos choreando sangre, miro hacia ti. – contigo, _estimado y querido lector,_ jejejeje~ - Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, al punto de no parecer natural. – Después de todo, tu sabes tan bien como yo que _tenías prohibido estar aquí_ , jejeje~

¡Slash!


End file.
